<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heading West by kwillow19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644148">Heading West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillow19/pseuds/kwillow19'>kwillow19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, road trip au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillow19/pseuds/kwillow19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliana is embarking on a cross-country road trip to attend a prestigious design college in California. The first day on the road, her plans take a turn when an unexpected travel companion joins her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chicago to St Louis - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her head to look over her shoulder and out the back passenger side of her vehicle. She narrows her eyes, focusing on the gas pump as it slowly rolls into view outside the window. She’s thankful for the large covering of shade that now hangs over her compact SUV. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her car is a little over fifteen years old and for sure not the fanciest, but it had always gotten her where she needed to go. Unfortunately, the one thing that was unreliable about it was the air conditioning. She had the mechanic take a look at it before her big trip, but her wallet ended up dictating a delay in fixing the issue. She’d have to wait until she got on the freeway before she could turn on the AC. Which was not a thrilling prospect, considering the midwest summer heat was already cooking her alive even at this early hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She eyes the lightly worn but comfortable interior as she adjusts the gear shift into park. Juliana rolls down all the windows and glances over at her dog sitting in the passenger seat. She turns her vehicle off and reaches out, rubbing the pups ears affectionately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be a good girl,” she states. “I’ll be back in a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her car door opens with a small creak, and she steps out onto the pavement. She stretches her arms out to her sides, as she adjust her back. She had only been driving for a little less than an hour, but most of that had been in stop and go traffic as she navigated her way from her north Chicago neighborhood to this side of the city. Now, she was in need of a cold drink and a full tank so she could put some serious effort into covering a decent distance today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bells fastened to the inside handle of the glass door of the gas station jingle softly as she pushes her way in. She spots the fountain drink machine along the far side of the space and immediately makes her way over. After filling up a cup roughly the size of a jug with ice and soda, Juliana finds herself slowly moving along the snack aisle. She eyes her options and takes a small sip of her drink. The cold liquid compliments the cool air against her skin, and she feels herself relax a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes the quick decision to forgo any indulgent purchases this early in the trip. She also doesn’t want to linger too long considering who was waiting for her in the car. Juliana joins the queue at the register, shifting on her feet as she patiently waits her turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears a soft voice suddenly say behind her. She glances back briefly to see two young women step in line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the problem, Vale. You never want to think,” one of the women replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first woman lets out a small huff, as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. The other woman continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why you believe that you don’t have the same obligations that the rest of us do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what is that exactly?” the young woman counters. “To sacrifice everything for our family business? To get married when I’m barely old enough to drink alcohol legally?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even get me started on the alcohol. But, yes. You could have gotten engaged. It’s not like you’d have to get married tomorrow. Things were clearly headed that direction, anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First, I have no interest in being a child bride. And, second, things were heading absolutely nowhere with Lucho. How many times do I have to tell you this? I swear you’re just as stubborn as him on this topic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve done this for the past two years, Vale. Back and forth and back and forth with him. It’s all for the same reason that you won’t settle on a major. You think committing to something is a death sentence. Well, I’ve got news for you. It’s not. It’s called being an adult. And, its time—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman’s rant is suddenly interrupted by a ringing and she pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ve got to take this. It’s my </span> <span class="s2"> <em>responsibility</em></span><span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She steps a couple feet away for privacy, as she answers the call.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,“ the younger woman states, clearly exasperated by the discussion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loud clack of plastic hitting tile echoes in Juliana’s ears. It’s followed a millisecond later by the soft mutter of a curse from the young woman still standing behind her. She looks down at her feet and sees a phone laying on the floor. She quickly dips down, retrieving it and turns around to hand it back to its owner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” the woman says quietly, as she takes it from her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana finds herself caught in the bright blue eyes staring back at her. She’s never seen anything quite like them before. Her lips twitch into a small smile, and she watches as the other woman does the same in response. She opens her mouth to speak but stalls for a second. She’s not sure if its her place to say this, but the other woman seems to be waiting in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on your side, by the way,” Juliana finally whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes stay fixed on the ones staring back at her, and she watches the other woman’s eyebrow arch in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obligation is just a gilded cage. Life’s too short.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana says the words quietly, as she leans in. She glances in the direction of the woman standing a few feet away still on the phone. She then watches a smirk form on the lips of the woman directly in front of her. The seconds stretch between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gas station attendant calls out, interrupting their moment. She takes in a quick breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck,” she offers to her, as she turns away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana then pays for her drink and gas and heads back outside towards her car. The heat immediately envelopes her body the minute she steps out into the sun. When she gets to her vehicle, she leans through her open passenger side window to drop her drink in the cupholder and give her dog a quick pet. She unscrews the gas cap on her car and pulls the handle from the pump. Once she locks down the trigger, Juliana grabs the squeegee and washes her front windshield. Her dog follows her movements closely, and she smiles back at her through the glass as she works. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as the pump handle clicks signifying that her tank is full, she hears familiar voices arguing once again. Juliana moves her body a little to the left to peek out from behind her car in an attempt to catch a visual of what was transpiring now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sees a large luxury SUV parked at the pump across from her. A man in a black suit and sunglasses is putting gas in the car, while the two women she saw inside earlier are standing beside it. They’re continuing to argue, the younger one waving her hands out in front of her in frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifts back to her prior position and pulls the pump handle from her car. She screws the gas cap tight, noting the repeating clicking sound that guarantees its secure. Juliana looks down as she walks around the back of her vehicle towards the drivers side. She can feel the sweat collecting on the bridge of her nose, and she reaches up adjusting her sunglasses before they slip out of place. When she glances back up, she sees the young woman from before staring at her. Juliana freezes in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not entirely sure how long she’s been standing there when suddenly a wet sensation pokes at the back of her upper arm. She jumps a little in response and turns around to see her dog now in the back driver side window looking at her expectantly. She lets out a small breath at the friendly reminder that it was definitely time to get on the road. Juliana smiles once again at her dog, opens the door and slides into her seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The engine kicks alive as she turns the key. She decides to take one last look back at the neighboring quarrel. She keeps hearing the name “Valentina” being shouted loudly in repetition. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The surprising click of her passenger side car door opening startles her, and she whips her head to the right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young woman from before, who she can now safely assume is named Valentina, drops herself dramatically into the seat and shuts the door with some force.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stares at her for a moment with her mouth agape. Valentina is avoiding eye contact as she settles in. She places a small bag on the floor between her feet and props her elbow up in the open window. Juliana watches the other woman run a hand anxiously up through her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm,” she says hesitantly. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you please just drive?” the other woman asks curtly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana slides her hands along the perimeter of her steering wheel, as she considers the request. She catches the movement in her periphery of the other woman from inside approaching her vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears Valentina plead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s adrenaline kicks in and she feels her chest rise and fall in deep breaths. She searches her mind for the right thing to do here and just comes up completely blank. Her hand moves down and she shifts the car into gear. Valentina’s name continues to be shouted in the distance, as they make their departure from the gas station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About three solid minutes of silence passes before Juliana can’t hold herself back anymore. This was not on today’s schedule, and she doesn’t have a lot of free time to be playing getaway driver for a stranger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, can I give you a ride home?” she asks hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina shakes her head and continues to stare forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Juliana responds and lets out a long breath. “Hotel? Or, I could drop you off at the airport.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman only shakes her head, again. She looks close to tears, and Juliana winces in sympathy. A small whine from the back seat catches her attention and Juliana glances at her dog in the rear view mirror. She watches Valentina look back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re sitting in her seat,” Juliana explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman smiles softly, as she continues to stare at the dog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s dog whines, again, and stands up impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lanna, it’s ok. We’re going to give this nice lady a ride to… somewhere… and then you can get your seat back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence falls between them, and Juliana shifts in her seat. Valentina is now staring out the passenger side window, with her hand gently covering her mouth. She looks deep in thought. There was no doubt a lot churning through the other woman’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” Valentina asks abruptly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right now, your guess is as good as mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I mean, where are you headed? You have all this stuff in the back of your car. Are you on a trip?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just…” Valentina starts and then pauses in thought. “I need to escape for a minute. I can just go wherever you’re going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure that will work,” Juliana states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel the immediate disappointment from the other woman. Valentina slumps a little in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m driving to California.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which part?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Los Angeles,” Juliana answers quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that perfect?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s where I’m from,” Valentina states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t...” Juliana responds. She’s feeling flustered and the words die on her tongue. She licks at her lips incredulously. “You can’t just ride with me to California. It’s like a week-long trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s question leaves her mouth in the most nonchalant tone. She’s sitting upright, her kinetic energy bouncing off her form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because we don’t even know each other,” Juliana counters emphatically. “I could be a serial killer. You could be a serial killer. Lanna could be a savage animal with rabies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears a small whine from the back seat in protest of her statement. Valentina stares at her skeptically for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you a serial killer?” she questions in a flat tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Valentina answers. “At least, not that I know of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See! That’s exactly something a sociopath would say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs lightly at her comment. Juliana can feel the heat of the other woman’s gaze on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about this?” Valentina asks softly. “How about you take me in whichever direction you’re headed? The minute you get tired of me, you can drop me off at the nearest airport. And, I promise to be out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls to a stop at a red light and finally shifts to look at the other woman directly. The barely restrained excitement shines just behind Valentina’s bright eyes. Her lips purse, as she attempts to suppress a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This doesn’t seem like the best of ideas, but Juliana finds herself oddly curious to see exactly where this will take her. After all, she was looking for a little more adventure in her life. As far as danger goes, this seems pretty low risk by the look of the other woman. The most this will likely amount to is getting stuck with a high maintenance rich girl for a day or two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets out a long sigh, as her eyes scan Valentina’s hopeful expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just promise me this,” she requests. “I’m clearly no good at telling you to get out of my car. So when the time comes, you have to help me out. You have to not fight me on this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise,” Valentina responds, almost immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lifts her hand, extending her pinky out. Juliana's eyes bounce from the offered hand and back up to her face. She gives her a closed mouth smile, as she extends her own pinky finger out linking them together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft honk of a car horn behind them pulls her attention forward. She sees the green light lit in front of her, and she releases her foot from the brake pedal. The trio silently ride along a few surface streets before the sign for the freeway comes into view. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana presses down on the accelerator, merging onto the interstate that will take them west.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all. I'm so bad at picking titles. I almost didn't post this today because I couldn't think of one. But I didn't want that to hold us back! So I moved forward with this. Don't hate me.</p><p>I love driving and I love road trips. I've crossed the USA, corner to corner, 5 times. They're actually going to be taking a route I've never taken before, so I'm going to have to dust off the old imagination for this one. I kind of just wanted to write something where they're together a lot. Hope you enjoy this little jaunt! I'm happy to be back ;)</p><p>Don't forget to come haunt me on tumblr <a href="https://kristonica.tumblr.com">@kristonica</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chicago to St Louis - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina opens her eyes slowly, her lids heavy from her deep sleep. The cool air conditioning softly blowing on her face and the direct sunlight warm on her arm become the primary sensations registering in her mind as she wakes. That and the feel of the soft, pillowy blanket on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her neck strains a little as she pulls her head forward away from the head rest behind her. She shifts in her seat, adjusting to the restriction of the belt across her chest. The sound of soft humming prompts her to look over at her driver. She sees the dark haired woman next to her singing softly to whatever song is playing through the car speakers. She looks happily lost in thought, as she bounces lightly to the music. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have I been asleep?” Valentina asks, her voice sounding a little rough in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman looks over at her, and her lips shift into a smile. Valentina can’t help but reflect it in response. Suddenly, the blanket in her lap moves, and she glances down. It quickly becomes very clear that the soft, warm covering is not a blanket at all. The dog that was previously in the back seat is now staring up at her. Their eyes meet for a moment and then the pup settles back into position on her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You pretty much fell asleep the minute we got on the freeway,” the other woman answers. “So maybe an hour and a half.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” she responds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina swallows thickly, absentmindedly running her hand through the dog’s fur. Today had been way too much. It had become this big culmination of the last two weeks, where life insisted on handing her one intensely stressful thing after another. First, with the unwelcome proposal and then being forced into going on this business trip with Eva. She’s not entirely surprised that she passed out the minute she was somewhere safe and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although, it’s a little lost on her why she feels so at ease in her current situation. She was, after all, in a stranger’s car heading towards an unknown location taking an entirely unknown path. Yet, for the first time in months, she felt like she could actually breathe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lanna decided that she couldn’t wait for you to move,” the woman states, bringing her back to the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A brief second of confusion flutters across Valentina’s mind and then the name registers. She looks down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind,” she comments, as she smiles at the dog in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You might when you realize how much hair is going to be on your Anna Kosturova top.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina narrows her eyes, as she turns her head to look at the other woman directly. She notes the charming smirk on her face, as their eyes briefly connect. The dark haired woman looks towards the road. A beat of silence passes between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I realized that if we’re really going to do this then I need you to do me a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Valentina asks quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to contact your family and let them know where you are and who you’re with,” the other woman states. “I’m not interested in being hunted down by the feds.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a small, amused huff at the woman’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that your wallet?” she asks, motioning towards the area in the console just below the radio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman glances down to verify and nods in affirmation. Valentina plucks the leather pocketbook from the console and opens it up. She scans the cards inside. She can feel the stare on her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this the part where you rob me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes playfully in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. This is clearly all an elaborate ruse. Stick ‘em up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls the other woman’s driver’s license from the wallet and then shifts in her seat to retrieve her phone from her back pocket. Valentina unlocks the screen, pulls open the camera app and quickly snaps a photo of the card in her hand. She places the license back in and returns it to its original placement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Juliana Valdés.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reads the name to herself, as her eyes scan her phone screen. She focuses on the photo of the woman on the card. She’s clearly a few years younger in the picture, but her features are still very similar. Her warm brown eyes and easy smile are inviting in a familiar way that Valentina can’t quite place. She tilts her head a little to the side, as she continues to examine it. She finds herself admiring Juliana’s distinct jawline. If she was going to stow away with a stranger for a week, she had certainly chosen a nice one to look at. Perhaps, that was what was so disarming about this situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know your license plate number?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not by heart,” Juliana responds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to send a picture of your driver’s license to my brother now, because you’re absolutely right. I’m pretty sure my sister will launch a ridiculous search party soon, if she hasn’t already. And, my father is going to want to run a background check on you, so I may as well give them all the info I have.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman lets out a long sigh, indicating that she might already believe this is more trouble than it’s worth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you worked out what you’re going to tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my brother knows that I can be a little spontaneous at times. He’s the most sympathetic to my situation,” Valentina answers plainly. “I’ll just tell him the truth: That I made a new friend. She’s going to drive me home. It’s going to take a little while to get there, but I’m alive and ok.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stares back at her skeptically, her brow scrunched in question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s that easy?” she asks, her lips pursed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina keeps the eye contact and nods her head lightly. She watches as the other woman turns her head back to the road. Juliana doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but she’s showing no signs of arguing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to pull off at the rest stop up ahead,” she states. “I think Lanna might need a bathroom break.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dog looks over at the other woman the minute she hears her name. Then Lanna, once again, looks up at Valentina. Valentina rubs her ears and glances back at Juliana, with a pleased smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina eyes the options in front of her trapped behind the layer of plexiglass. She doesn’t know why she’s struggling to make up her mind. It was pretty clear to her that she was mostly just looking for something to drink, but the brightly colored packages promising a selection of sweet and salty snack choices had temporarily distracted her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She steps back from the vending machine and looks over her shoulder out towards where Juliana and Lanna are standing in the distance. They’reslowly walking across the designated pet area at the rest stop. Juliana has her phone up to her ear in one hand and the leash held lightly in the other, as her dog keeps pace by her feet. Lanna seems happily entertained by the surrounding smells and moves from one spot to the next excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns her attention back to the drink machine in front of her. She digs into her jeans pocket, pulling out the credit card she had grabbed from her purse before they exited the car. She finally settles on her decision and raises her hand up to the card reader only to spot the “out of order” sign haphazardly taped over it. Her lips shift into a pout.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do they have what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears Juliana’s voice and turns around to find the other woman and Lanna right behind her. Juliana reaches up and shifts her sunglasses up on her head as their eyes connect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve found my drink. I just only have my card with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s eyebrows raise and she nods slowly in understanding. Her eyes stay fixed to Valentina as she reaches into her pocket to retrieve a couple dollars. She turns her shoulders, sidestepping around her and placing the bills one after the other into the machine. Juliana then moves back a little and nods for Valentina to make her selection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks. I owe you one,” Valentina says quietly, as she extends her hand out and hits the button. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only one?” Juliana asks teasingly, running her teeth over her bottom lip as her chin rises up a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes lightly with a smile, as she dips down to retrieve the drink from the dispenser. She stands back up looking at the other woman curiously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You making top secret calls over there?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs softly in response to the question, as she looks down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not the only one with an overprotective family,” she states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio wander back towards Juliana’s car, letting Lanna get her final sniffs in before they get back on the road. As they approach it, Valentina makes her way around to the back. She pulls out her phone, taking a quick picture of the rear of the vehicle. She makes sure to include the license plate number she promised her brother she would send. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina glances over at Juliana, as the other woman unleashes the dog and opens the back door. She watches Lanna jump inside quickly. As soon as she finishes the text to her brother, she makes her way to the passenger side and climbs in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches over, pulling the seat belt across herself to clasp the buckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I ask where we’re headed today?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shifts the car into reverse and looks back, her eyes scanning the area as she pulls out of the space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s a reasonable question, especially if your family is going to be tracking our coordinates anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna suddenly hops back into her rightful place on Valentina’s lap, startling her a little. The dog settles quickly, and she resumes running her hands through her fur like before. She glances over at Juliana with an amused expression, as she rubs Lanna’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think we’re being watched that closely.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the original plan was to head towards St. Louis today,” Juliana says and then pauses, as she glances over her shoulder again to merge onto the freeway. “I didn’t want to map things out too strictly. I don’t have like a specific schedule. I just want to take my time and explore a little as we make our way to California.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods her head, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She likes how non-committal this whole thing is sounding. Juliana looks over at her for a second, as she lowers her sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Budget permitting, of course,” she states matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina clears her throat a little, shifting to sit more upright in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About that…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Juliana interrupts her. “I want to be clear about this arrangement.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes are bouncing back and forth between the road and Valentina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m willing to be reasonable, but I’m not making a lot of concessions. I have a set amount I can spend on hotel rooms and meals. I don’t have a fixed timeline, but I do have a path I’ve already mapped out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hear you,” Valentina replies quickly. “But don’t you think it’s reasonable that I pitch in financially since I’ve sort of invited myself on this trip?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sort of?” Juliana glances at her with an incredulous expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My point exactly! It only makes sense that I contribute something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can pay for your own meals and your rooms,” the other woman states. “Maybe a little for gas, here and there. I just want to keep it clear that this is my trip. You’re not compensating me to chauffeur you around.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels the overwhelming desire to counter Juliana’s statement. She doesn’t like the assumption about how the other woman thinks she intends to treat her. But she can tell how adamant her new friend is about her position and decides it’s in both of their best interests to concede. She understands Juliana’s need to stay in control of this, given how many compromises she’s already made today alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” Valentina agrees simply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small rise in adrenaline at the disagreement causes Valentina to feel restless in her seat. Her eyes drift towards the passenger side window, and she watches the tall grass sway across the flat landscape along the highway. Eva would be so proud of her right now. She actually managed to stop herself from starting an argument. She’s often wondered if it was just her emotions that were especially close to the surface or if everyone was just better at controlling them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why were you in Chicago?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s question is soft, almost timid, as it leaves her lips. Valentina turns her head back to look at the other woman. Her expression relaxes as she takes in the sight. Juliana seems to be retreating. Perhaps, she picked up on the fact that Valentina found her earlier comment a little harsh. She offers her a closed mouth smile, as their eyes connect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was on a business trip with my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that the woman you were talking to at the gas station?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean yelling at. Yes. The one and only,” Valentina responds, with a small huff. “I had no interest in going on the trip, but she had no interest in hearing it. I think that Eva really believes that she’s helping. But she also seems to think that she’s my parent or my boss or a bad mixture of both.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you know. Siblings are like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no clue,” Juliana comments, with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels herself relax a little at the conversation. She settles more comfortably into the seat and reaches up, pulling down the visor to block the late afternoon sun that was now shining in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you from?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most recently, Chicago,” the other woman replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, this is the first day of your trip?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite the first day,” Valentina states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She brings her fingertips up to rest against her mouth, as she stares out the window. The repetitive sound of the tires on the pavement and the murmur of the radio on low volume fills the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s definitely not what I expected,” Juliana says quietly. “I’m…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina looks over when the other woman’s words stall out. Juliana glances at her and then holds the eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ok with that. I’m ok with this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina purses her lips and nods in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to get dinner?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Valentina responds, with restrained excitement. “I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the lovely comments and warm welcome back. Sorry about the delay! This chapter was playing hard to get. I just couldn't get in the zone to write it. I was going to add on one more scene before I posted it, but decided that this felt right to end it here. We'll pick up with that scene next chapter. Which will hopefully take less time than this one. Hope you enjoyed ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. St Louis to Tulsa - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls the car slowly into the space and shifts into park. She leans forward, looking out of the front windshield at the pale stucco face of the building in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure this place is pet friendly?” she asks, glancing to her right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light from Valentina’s phone shines up, highlighting her features in the dark vehicle. She scans her screen, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It says so on their website.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana lets out a short breath. They had been driving for longer than she intended today. After a stop at a diner in one of the surrounding suburbs outside the city, Valentina had volunteered to search for a hotel as they continued their trek. It was helpful, as it meant Juliana could keep driving. When she had originally thought she was making this trip alone, she had just planned to pull over and check availability herself when she got close to the day’s destination. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, it turned out that most accommodations were already booked in St. Louis. They had continued to drive, hoping that they could find something open a little further away. The stress and excitement of the day was starting to catch up with Juliana. She was ready to just land anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches up and rubs the back of her neck, as she exits the vehicle. At this point, she was mostly looking forward to a hot shower and a soft mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome ladies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older gentleman at the front desk greets them as they enter the lobby. Juliana smiles at him kindly and approaches the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” she says softly. “I’d like a room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a reservation?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head in response. He nods and begins lightly punching at the keyboard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a dog traveling with me,” she adds, leaning slightly forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clerk hums and continues typing. Juliana bites at the tip of her thumbnail, as she watches him work. He then requests an ID and credit card. She hands it to him and looks over her shoulder to see Valentina standing a few feet behind her. Her gaze lingers, as she assesses the other woman. Valentina shifts on her feet, her tall boots adjusting to the movement. Her eyes are cast downward looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their earlier dinner was a pretty light hearted affair. They spoke easily about general topics and the events of the day. But, they had yet to really discuss exactly why Valentina was so deeply in need of an escape that she was willing to climb into a stranger’s vehicle. Juliana purses her lips, as she continues to stare. She sympathizes with the other woman’s desire to disappear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. You’re all set,” the man says, drawing her attention back to him. “One night, non-smoking. Here are your room keys. Your room is located down at the end here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls out a small map of the property and circles her room number with a highlighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breakfast is from 6 to 10. Coffee, pastries, fruit, that type of thing. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles back at him and shakes her head. She collects her things and steps back from the counter, as Valentina approaches it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clerk looks at her warmly, his eyebrows lift in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I do for you, miss?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a room, as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A door to the right of the front desk opens and an older woman walks through. All three of them glance over at her and then back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sorry,” he responds. “I thought you two were traveling together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are,” Valentina answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its just that was the last room we have available,” he explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s mouth hangs slightly open in response. The woman that just entered moves to stand next to the gentleman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a monster truck rally, a veterinarian convention and a revival all in town this weekend. It’s pretty crazy,” she affirms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have another hotel that you’d recommend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clerk and woman look at each other for a second, and then both offer her sympathetic shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not for miles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches Valentina lick at her lips nervously and step back a little from the counter. She rubs her hands together and glances at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can get an Uber,” she offers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” Juliana states, motioning for her to come over. “Don’t worry about it. You can just stay with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the other woman’s lips draw into a small smile. Juliana suddenly feels a little self conscious at the shortened version of the name that had slipped from her mouth. She’s not sure if Valentina is reacting to that or the offer to share a room. Either way, she’s feeling anxious to get there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” the other woman asks quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana simply nods. Valentina’s eyes flicker and then she moves towards her for a hug. Juliana can’t help but flinch a little at the action and feels a swell of embarrassment when the other woman notices. Valentina pauses and her stance dips down a little, as she bites at her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana runs the key card in the hotel room door lock and listens to the latch release. She pushes her way into the dark room, dropping off the card and paperwork on the dresser. She unleashes Lanna and makes her way over to a lamp, reaching out to turn the switch. There’s a small click and then the space is illuminated. She immediately notices the single queen size bed just to her left. <em>Of course</em>, the only room available couldn’t be one with two beds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she turns back around, she watches Valentina place their bags on the floor. Her eyes drift to the bed, as well, and then over to Juliana. They watch each other knowingly for a second. The pink hue on Juliana’s cheeks is evident.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can just…” Valentina says, nodding towards the arm chair in the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana swallows, and she drops the eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind sleeping with you,” she offers quickly, trying to cover her earlier awkwardness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina blushes in response, and Juliana feels like she’s potentially just made things weirder. She considers briefly attempting to reword her statement, but decides its probably just best to move on at this point. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She steps past Valentina and kneels down towards her bag. She pulls out a couple small bowls, putting dog food in one. She then walks into the bathroom, filling the other with water from the sink. Juliana places the items down for Lanna and stands back up, scratching lightly at her brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is still fixed in place, like she’s a house guest that’s unsure where to go. They stare at each other for a moment in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to take a shower,” Juliana announces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman purses her lips and nods in understanding. She glances around herself, finally taking a seat on the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana picks her bag up from the floor and moves it from one hand to the other. She could just retrieve the things she needs out here, but the idea of doing that under Valentina’s watchful eye makes her nervous. She decides to take the entire bag into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as she steps in, she closes the door and leans back against it. Juliana lets out a long breath and turns her head to the right. She takes in her reflection. She winces at the stray hairs that have fallen away from her pony tail and now frame her face. She looks flushed and disheveled. She moves towards the bathroom counter, placing her hands on the edge and leaning closer to the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Valentina joined her this morning, her thoughts had been oscillating between the instant normality of the other woman’s presence and the awkwardness of finding herself in this situation with a stranger. The fact that Valentina was devastatingly beautiful wasn’t helping calm her nerves, but Lanna warming up to her so quickly quelled some of the resulting tension.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her shoulders and closes her eyes, taking a quiet moment. Juliana then walks over to the shower, turning on the water to give it some time to warm up. She pulls out her toiletries bag, places it on the counter, and works to disrobe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The minute the warm spray of water hits her chest, she feels better. She keeps telling herself this unexpected change in her trip is going to be ok. And, it is. It’s also just a lot to add onto the already massive change that was happening in her life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes her time showering and brushing her teeth. She slips into her sweatpants and t-shirt, and back out into the room. Valentina is laying on the bed with her shoes off and her head propped up on a couple pillows. The cord for her phone charger is dangling from the edge of the bed to the outlet on the wall. The other woman seems deeply into whatever is happening on her screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana lets her know that she’s going to take Lanna out for a final walk before she turns in for the evening. She shuffles them outside quickly, appreciating the cooler night air on her overheated skin. When they get back to the room, the bathroom door is closed and the shower is running. Juliana is thankful to have a moment in the room by herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lays out Lanna’s favorite blanket on the chair in the corner and then pulls back the covers on her side of the bed. She takes a seat and writes out a text to her mother to let her know where she’s staying for the evening. As she hits send, the bathroom door opens and the other woman emerges from the steam filled room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina leans against the wall just outside the door, tentatively sticking her head forward to look around the corner and into the main part of the room. Her body is wrapped in a stark white towel and, from her vantage point, Juliana can see the water droplets on her exposed shoulders and collarbone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, it’s occurred to me that I may have not planned for this very well,” Valentina states into the space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels her smirk slip into a full smile, and she places her phone down on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At what point did this occur to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mostly, the moment I realized I had no clean clothes or toothbrush or… pretty much anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs lightly in response. She gets up from the bed and walks over to her bag. She grabs an extra t-shirt and shorts of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The front desk might have a toothbrush,” Juliana states, as she hands the items to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Valentina replies softly. “I feel like I need to start a tab with you. I hope you can stand me long enough for me to return all the favors.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A closed mouth smile forms on Juliana’s lips, as bright blue eyes shine back at her. There was something insanely endearing about Valentina. She imagines the other woman has a long line of people in her life wanting to take care of her. There is a pureness there that warrants protecting. But, there’s also a sadness just under the surface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can do some shopping tomorrow,” Juliana comments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches for acknowledgment of her words and then turns back towards the bed. She crawls under the covers and lets the stress of the day release from her chest, as she settles her weight against the mattress. Her eyes start to unfocus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana is nearly asleep when she feels the bed dip next to her. The room goes dark at the click of the switch. A small beam of light, generated from the parking lot lamp posts outside, floats into the room in the space between the curtains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat passes and then the other woman hums in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you get in my car?” Juliana asks, half conscious of the question bubbling up from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The steady whir of the air conditioner hangs in the silence between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had kind eyes and a cute puppy,” she whispers. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina was annoyingly right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana opens her eyes slowly. She’s on her side, and a pair of soft, full lips and a mess of light brown hair are just a few inches away from her face. She scoots her head back a little and glances over her shoulder to find the edge of the bed right behind her. Valentina is on her side, as well, but her legs are sprawled out in the center of the mattress. Lanna has abandoned her arm chair and is now curled up on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets her head fall back onto the pillow, after taking in her surroundings. The morning light is filtering in through the curtains, and she lightly curses herself for not closing them fully last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana suddenly feels a warm hand on her forearm, gripping it lightly. Valentina’s eyes are closed, as she drags Juliana’s wrist towards her face. The other woman takes in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a smell,” she says, sleepily. Her eyes still shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Juliana offers softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s nice. I like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls her hand closer and nuzzles into the back of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels her pulse pick up a little at the touch. She doesn’t have very affectionate friends or family, so the idea of someone feeling so comfortable with this was foreign to her. Valentina’s attention didn’t feel bad. It was just different in a way that made her breath shallow and her head swim.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she can express any of this, the other woman lets go of her grip and rolls to her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ay,” she says, releasing a small groan as she stretches her arms up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then moves back to her side. She blinks her eyes slowly as she adjusts to the light, and her gaze settles on Juliana’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you sleep ok?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I was pretty exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, too. Although, I was worried I’d have trouble since I had that nap in the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods lightly, as they continue to watch each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about Lanna. She doesn’t always stay in her assigned seating,” she explains. “It’s usually not a problem when it’s just me, so I haven’t been the best about reprimanding her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why you think I’d be upset at the idea of waking up surrounded by two pretty girls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s voice goes high and pouty at the end of the statement, as she pats the mattress encouraging the dog to come over. Lanna hops up quickly, her tail wagging in response. Her ears had perked up the minute Juliana had said her name before. She appeared to simply be waiting for the invitation and slides easily in between them, glancing back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both laugh at the pup’s excitement and begin running soft strokes down her back. Their hands meet as they attempt to pet her, and Juliana pulls hers away shyly. She turns her attention to scratching underneath Lanna’s chin instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you interested in breakfast?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please,” Valentina replies and then places a quick kiss on the side of Lanna’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches the other woman get up from bed, her eyes scanning the length of her. Valentina walks over to the dresser and looks down at it thoughtfully. She collects her clothes and turns around, pulling them to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to get changed, and then I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana groans a little, as she pulls herself up begrudgingly. She sits upright in bed and her dog follows her motion, placing a wet kiss on her chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” she says, rubbing at Lanna’s ears. “I’ll take you out in a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes then move back to the other woman, who’s still standing at the dresser. She seems frozen in place, as she stares back at them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Valentina states, her eyes suddenly looking alert again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches her disappear into the bathroom and then she gets up to change her own clothes, as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina places two plates of food down at their table and then removes a sealed cup of yogurt she had wedged between her arm and body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you loading up?” Juliana asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes a bite of her food and laughs lightly, as she watches the other woman settle in the seat on the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t sure what today’s plans are, so I wanted to be prepared,” Valentina states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods, chewing what’s in her mouth and swallowing as she looks down at her plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy to hear that you’ve adopted this new methodology of being prepared.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lightly rolls her eyes, as she takes her own bite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been looking around on my phone and there’s a store about 30 minutes away,” Juliana states. “I figured we could stop there and pick up some travel food. They should have toiletries and clothes and pretty much anything you need.” She watches the other woman nod, still looking down at her plate. “I mean, I know it’s not your usual wardrobe but desperate times and all that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman nods in understanding, her head bobbing as she pokes at her food as though she’s deciding what to eat next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your clothes were comfortable,” Valentina offers up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small pause and Juliana bites at the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep herself from blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way,” the other woman continues. “How did you know the brand of my top yesterday? Were you looking at the tags while I was sleeping?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs quickly in response and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m familiar with it,” she answers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Valentina’s eyes scan her outfit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not personally, obviously,” she continues. “I can’t afford anything like that. I just have an interest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Valentina states, as she sits back for a second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks down at her plate and then glances up at her, feeling the other woman’s eyes on her once again. She can’t help but feel like she’s being sized up. She can almost see the wheels turning in Valentina’s head, like she’s trying to assemble her in a way that makes sense in her world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m up for whatever today,” Valentina offers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes another bite of her food, finishing off her breakfast pastry. She rubs her hands together over her plate, hoping to discard the crumbs stuck to her fingertips. She fights the smirk forming on her face, as a question dances across her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever been to Walmart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina opens her mouth to respond and then pauses. She looks up in thought for a second. When her eyes meet Juliana’s again, they both let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we all still alive after Desenfrenadas? What a wonderful piece of work. Great character arcs, storylines, lessons, statements on society. They ran the whole gamut with that thing!</p><p>I originally wanted to include the "and there was only one bed" cliffhanger at the end of last chapter. So I lost a little of the #suspense. I feel so wrapped up in the logistics right now. Looking forward to moving into meatier stuff soon. </p><p>Thank you for the kind and insightful comments on the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. St Louis to Tulsa - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina scans the rows of clothing racks to her right, as she slowly pushes the shopping cart in front of her. Her eyes bounce from item to item. She feels a little lost at where to even begin. She turns her head to the left to look at the woman keeping pace beside her. Their eyes connect, and she watches as Juliana fights to suppress the smirk on her lips. The other woman doesn’t need to say anything. They may have only spent twenty-four hours of their lives together at this point, but the teasing expression is evident on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they had first arrived at Walmart, Juliana took the lead making her way into the grocery section collecting a few snack and drink options for the road. She had then handed over the cart to Valentina, encouraging her to look for the items she needed. There was quite a lot on Valentina’s list, but she had decided that shopping for clothes would probably be the easiest thing to take on first. And, it should have been. It’s just that she was finding the number of options a little overwhelming at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites at her bottom lip, as she looks back at Juliana. The other woman is now glancing down at her phone screen, with a slightly concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything ok?” Valentina asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Juliana answers and then looks back up at her. “I just want to keep an eye on the time since Lanna is in the car. I know it’s going to start warming up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I can finish this by myself, if you need to go check on her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not so sure about that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Checking on Lanna or me shopping by myself?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look pretty freaked out,” Juliana says, with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An amused huff bubbles up from Valentina’s chest, and she makes a concerted effort to relax her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just…” she starts and then pauses. She halts their steps and picks up a t-shirt from a display table. “This seems like a fine shirt. Why is it only $4.97?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana eyes the item being held up in front of her. She reaches out, lightly gripping the hem of the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it was made my a small child in India and stocked by a woman that has three jobs, earns minimum wage and receives no health benefits.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Valentina asks, her voice rising in concern.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look,” Juliana replies quickly. “This will probably be easier if you don’t overthink it. Just take it one thing at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches her for a second and offers her a small nod in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many days of clothes should I be planning for?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d say at least four,” Juliana answers, leaning over the table to check the size and color options. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The slightest pout takes over her face and then she turns her attention up, running her eyes across the floor. She seems to spot what she’s looking for and motions for Valentina to follow her. They make their way over to another display table with similar looking v-neck t-shirts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This version tends to have a little more stretch to the fabric. They always keep their shape better than the full cotton ones.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana picks up a deep red shirt, holding the shoulders of the garment up to Valentina’s frame. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this size will work,” she comments, placing it in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina immediately flips the tag over to examine the price. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“$8.49. I see you have expensive taste, Ms. Valdes,” she quips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just trying to get you the most value for your dollar,” Juliana replies. “Especially, seeing that this is your first time at the rodeo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you that I’ve been to Walmart before!” Valentina says in her defense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She playfully swats at the other woman’s shoulder and then immediately focuses her attention down, finding the shirts on the table in front of them suddenly very compelling. She glances up briefly, catching sight of the raised eyebrow on Juliana’s face. The other woman clearly wasn’t buying it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” she finally admits. “So <em>technically</em>, I’ve never personally been inside a Walmart before.” She hears Juliana hum in response and then continues. “But I have been in the parking lot of one while Alirio went inside to pick something up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Alirio?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My driver,” she explains.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was picking up something for you?” Juliana asks, quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina moves a little to the side, letting her fingertips glide over the shirt options on the table. She selects one in another color and one with a random graphic on the front. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was for his wife,” she mumbles, under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She steps around Juliana and places the items in the cart. The other woman is leaning against the handle, and Valentina catches a large smile form on her new friend’s face as she moves briskly by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oooh, look at the these cute cut-offs!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina excitedly moves away towards another aisle. In response, Juliana places the sole of her foot against the lower rack of the shopping cart and uses it as a pivot to turn their cart around sharply. Valentina glances back over her shoulder, holding up the jean shorts for Juliana’s review.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful there, Evanescence. That pair probably has a large glittery gothic cross embroidered on the back pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lowers the item in her hands and looks at the back. Her brow scrunches and her lips shape into a small frown. Juliana laughs at the comical expression on the other woman’s face, as she examines the item. She places it back on the rack, as Juliana slides up next to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Lead the way, Walmart sherpa.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s eyes shine back at her with a lighthearted confidence. Valentina loops her arm around the other woman’s. Her touch doesn’t seem to inspire any form of a flinch. Valentina licks at her lips to hold back a smile, as she finds herself very pleased with their progress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s the biggest difference. The humidity is just much more intense here,” Valentina explains, animatedly. Her hands are moving around in the space in front of her to emphasize her thoughts. “Well, that and the lack of ocean breeze.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young store attendant pushing the cart next to her is nodding politely in response, as they make their way through the parking lot. When Juliana’s vehicle comes into view, she spots the other woman leaning casually against the side of it. All of the windows appear to be down and Lanna jumps up, placing her front paws on the frame so she can look out. Her ears are perked, and she’s staring in Valentina’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s hair, that was tied up in a high pony tail before, is now down around her shoulders. A dark blue baseball cap sits a little loosely on her head. At Lanna’s reaction, the other woman turns and smiles easily when she sees spots Valentina approaching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not entirely sure what it is about the pair, but Valentina’s found herself more than once charmed by the way they compliment each other. Juliana and Lanna seem to move in sync and have a language of their own. She feels she would be completely content to watch them interact for hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rattling of the shopping cart wheels against the asphalt quiets down, as her and the attendant slow to a stop behind the car. Juliana steps over to join them, her eyes drifting from the basket to Valentina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s all this?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina follows her eye line and lifts her shoulders briefly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it looks like a lot,” she says, her voice calm and even. “It just turns out they have, like, everything you could need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pops open the back door to her trunk and pulls it up. She shakes her head with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope we can fit it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Devin, what do you think?” Valentina questions, turning to the store attendant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods and begins moving the bags into the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It should be no problem.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watch him quickly load the car, stacking the plastic bags one after the other into any free space he can find. To his credit, Devin was correct and managed to get everything in without blocking any of the back windows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Valentina says, slipping a large bill into his palm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, miss. I’m sorry. We can’t take tips.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks mildly confused at his statement and shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a tip,” Valentina says, shifting on her feet. “I just need you to hold onto this for me until I have a chance to visit, again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy’s mouth hangs open for a second, but before he can formulate a response Valentina has already made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle. Juliana follows her lead and climbs in, as well. She starts the car immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a nice day,” Juliana calls out to him, as they pull away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They weave through the large parking lot and make their way back out to the interstate. Juliana rolls up all the windows, just as the air starts whipping around them forcefully from the speed. Valentina watches as Juliana’s dark locks settle against her cheeks. The other woman gives it about ten seconds before she reaches down turning on the air conditioning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry it took me so long,” Valentina states. “I just kept finding more and more stuff that I could use. I hope Lanna didn’t get too hot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She eyes the thin sheen of sweat on Juliana’s arms. There’s a small pause and then the other woman responds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries. We had just gotten back from a walk when you turned up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both glance at the pup, as she moves from the back seat. Lanna settles in Valentina’s lap, and she runs her hands through her fur affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was actually going to give you a call to see where you were at when I realized I don’t have your number,” Juliana explains.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyebrow’s raise and her lips purse in consideration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a valid point. Can I hold your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana retrieves her device and unlocks it, handing it over to her. Valentina punches in her own number, letting it ring for a moment before she saves it in her contacts. She then does the same for the other woman’s phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What all did you end up getting?” Juliana asks, inquisitively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks over at the other woman, as she hands the phone back. Earlier, Juliana had helped her shop for clothes for about forty-five minutes before she excused herself out to the car to check on her dog. Valentina was starting to feel more comfortable in the store and was less anxious about exploring on her own. She wandered the aisles, one by one, finding something that could be of potential use on most of them. She worked hard to control her excitement, but still ended up with more in her cart than expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes in a deep breath and prepares to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got clothes and shoes… underwear, socks, toothpaste, toothbrush, hair brush, body wash, lotion, razors, shaving cream, face mask, shampoo, conditioner, gum…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pauses for a second, reaching down into her purse on the floor. She pulls out a sizable receipt. It hangs from her fingertips, resting on Lanna’s head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes! Then I realized I needed a suitcase and a toiletries bag for everything. I got a swim suit, too, cause this heat is killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She drops the receipt towards her feet suddenly. She reaches up, smoothing her hair in her hands to gather it back and tie it up in a messy bun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to add that as a requirement to our hotel search,” Valentina announces, glancing over at Juliana as she finishes putting up her hair. “Should I start looking? Given what happened with St. Louis.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How far are we from Tulsa?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoops up her phone, her thumb sliding easily across the screen as she maps their projected trek. Her lips purse in response to the potential calculated timing and mileage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re still about three hours away,” she answers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods her head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m actually good with stopping a little short of there today,” the other woman offers. “With the shopping spree and the longer than expected drive yesterday, it would be nice to turn in early.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll look for something an hour and half or two hours away?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good,” Juliana replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches the other woman lean forward, again, to switch on the radio. The music plays softly in the background, and she revels at the cool air now blowing gently on her exposed neck. She turns her full attention to the hotel search on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The afternoon heat lingers outside heavily, as the pair make their way through the double glass doors. When the women approach the front desk of the hotel this time, Valentina steps forward ahead of them. She watches Juliana in her periphery slow her movement. The other woman seems a little startled at Valentina’s lead positioning. She smiles and focuses her eyes on the name tag of the desk clerk in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Tamara,” Valentina greets the her with enthusiasm. “I need to book two rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman at the front desk nods politely and begins typing at her keyboard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina props her arm up on the counter and turns back to look at Juliana. They smile at each other briefly before the other woman’s eyes are drawn away. She glances around, taking in their surrounding space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your bed preference?” the clerk asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns back, now placing both palms flush against the counter top.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King,” she answers quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King standard? King deluxe? King suite?” the woman rattles off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good with a standard, but my friend here needs whatever your king-suite-super-deluxe is. The best room you’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” Juliana states in a warning tone, as she steps up behind her. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances back over her shoulder to make eye contact with the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I owe you a hotel room. You’re getting the best.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Valentina responds quietly. “But I owe you, like, so many favors. Just let me do this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s concerned expression stays fixed for a moment and then her brow softens. She releases a breath and offers a small nod in concession. Valentina fights her desire to let out a squeal of joy in celebration. She smiles broadly and motions to the desk clerk to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The straining plastic handles of the too many bags Valentina is holding cuts into her palms. The women shuffle their way into her hotel room and place the bags down. They add them to the top of the already large pile sitting on the bed in the center of the space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for helping with this,” Valentina states. “You sure you don’t need any help getting to your room?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” Juliana replies. “I just have my one bag and Lanna. We’ll manage.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina follows the other woman to the threshold of her open hotel room door. She somewhat awkwardly places her hand against the edge of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I guess, text me so I know you got in safe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs softly in response, as she nods. She bites her lip and continues to stare back at her. The moment feels odd, but Valentina understands the hesitation. This is the first time they would be separated since she very intrusively climbed into Juliana’s car a day ago. The other woman looks down and then back up. She gives her a small wave. Valentina watches her turn and walk back out towards the car, parked just across from her room. She then gently closes the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns on her heel and stares at the pile of Walmart bags sitting on the bed. She had decided it would be easier to load everything into her new suitcase in the room, instead of attempting to achieve that in the confines of the car. Her hands settle on her hips, as she considers her task.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ringing of her phone startles her a little, and she quickly retrieves it from her back pocket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guille,” she says, as she answers it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, good. So you are still alive,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha ha. Yes. I’m not murdered yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina steps towards the bed, her eyes dancing over the pile of thin plastic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our father wants to know why you spent $500 at a store in Missouri.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I needed to stock up on the essentials. And, I took out some cash. It’s cheaper than a plane ticket.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is also only the first day of your trip,” he points out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s actually the second.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vale. What are you doing?” he asks, the concern clearly in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets out a small sigh, as she plops down amongst all the bags on the end of her bed. She has no clue what to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re too old to run away from home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not running,” she replies, her voice breaking a little with emotion. “I’m just disappearing for a little while. I need to just not have any expectations on me for like a week of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The line goes silent for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it,” Guille replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise I’ll be back shortly, and I’ll deal with everything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” Another small pause hangs between them and then he continues. “Tell the saint you hitched a ride with to resist the temptation to smother you with a pillow. And, also, thank her for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small laugh escapes Valentina’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stares at the screen of her phone, as she hits the ‘end call’ button. Valentina shakes her head and pulls up a delivery app. She begins searching through food options in the area. She pretty quickly settles on what she wants and places an order. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances back over her shoulder at all the bags. A sudden deep desire to just push them all off the bed fills her chest. Valentina would love to stretch out against the mattress and close her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jarring knock on her door causes her to jump, quickly ending that dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walks over and reluctantly turns the handle. It’s much too soon for her dinner to be here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna immediately jumps up, pressing her paws against the front of Valentina’s thighs. She opens the door wider in response and reaches down rubbing the dog’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you two doing here?” she asks, as she looks up at Juliana.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina backs up, allowing the other woman to move fully into the room. Her weight is tilted to one side, as she supports the strap of her bag on the other shoulder. She drops the leash, and Lanna runs into the room sniffing the bed and carpet for closer inspection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It turns out that the king super deluxe suite is not pet friendly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Valentina asks, perplexed. Her surprise quickly morphs into frustration. “I will go talk to them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Val. It’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to keep Lanna tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana places her bag down on the floor and closes the door behind her. She runs her hands up through her hair, as she lets out an exasperated breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I went ahead and canceled that room reservation altogether.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches the other woman closely. Juliana’s gaze is fixed on Lanna, as the dog wanders the room. She slides her hands into her back pockets and finally looks up to make eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I just stay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small pause, as they stare at each other for a moment. Valentina watches Juliana’s chest rise and fall with deep breaths while she awaits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina shakes her head with a flustered smile, feeling a little unsure why she hesitated to answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana open her mouth to respond, but no sound comes out. Then suddenly the other woman pushes forward, wrapping her arms around her in a firm hug. Valentina is a little taken back by the gesture. Juliana hasn’t really initiated any physical contact between them before, and this show of affection is unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyes flutter closed. Just as she feels herself start to settle into the warm embrace, the other woman releases her hold. Juliana quickly backs up, with a blush on her cheeks. A few seconds of silence hangs between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve ordered some pizza if you’re interested,” Valentina offers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That actually sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles simply in response to the other woman’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the meantime, let’s see what we can do about all this,” Juliana says, motioning towards the pile of bags on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been trying to finish up this chapter for the last week and half, but its been crazy busy times yall. My city is finally on lock down, so perhaps I'll have more time to write... maybe? Idk. Work has been extra. I hope everyone is healthy and safe. And, as always, hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. St Louis to Tulsa - Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana slowly leans back. Her arms are stretched out behind her keeping herself propped up. The rough texture of the concrete digs lightly into the heels of her hands and cool water surrounds her calves. She’s sitting at the edge of the hotel pool, taking in the orange and pink glow of the setting sun. She listens to the children playing at the other end of the pool laugh loudly, as they tease each other splashing water. She closes her eyes for a moment and lets out a calm breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Overall, this day was turning out to be a little less anxiety ridden than the first. She was finding it easier to be around Valentina. Not that it was much of a chore previously. There just seemed to be a natural rhythm starting to be established between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, when she had joined Valentina in her room, they had worked together to sort through the other woman’s recent purchases. They removed tags and packed all the items into her new travel bags. Then they dug into their shared dinner, chatting easily as they sat cross legged on the bed. Lanna managed to get a pizza crust or two out of them both. Shortly after, Valentina had announced her desire to go swimming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the other woman emerging from underneath the water catches Juliana’s attention. Valentina’s head rises up and she takes in a deep breath, as she wipes the water from her face. Her hands move to smooth back her hair. Their eyes connect, and they silently watch each other for a moment. The other woman suddenly moves her shoulders back and extends her arms and legs out, floating easily along the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t believe they kicked you out of your room,” she states, staring up at the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pushes at the bridge of her sunglasses to keep them from sliding down her nose. It was still quite warm outside. The residual heat from the sun hangs close to the pavement, and it’s left the air humid and heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t very dramatic,” Juliana responds. “One of the cleaning staff just spotted me right as Lanna and I were about to enter the room. The guy was really apologetic about it. He said that they have to preserve these special rooms from any pet dander in case another guest is allergic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” the other woman replies, sounding still not thrilled with the hotel’s explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swims over and reaches out grabbing the extended edge of the pool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you going to get in or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles quickly at her question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s eyebrow arches immediately at her reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can literally see you sweating. You can’t be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana sits upright in response, placing her hands in her lap and looking down at the water. Valentina uses her grip on the edge of the pool to draw herself up and place her forearms against the space next to her. Their new positions bring their heads in closer proximity, and Juliana glances to her left to look at the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…” she says quietly, letting out a long breath. “The truth is I don’t know how to swim.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are we whispering?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because, it’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the smirk form on Valentina’s face, and she looks away quickly. Juliana rubs her hands together and then raises one up to bite at the tip of her thumbnail. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Valentina says, as she pokes the side of her leg softly. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If you’re afraid, that’s ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that,” Juliana replies, making eye contact, again. “It’s just that my mom never learned, and my dad wasn’t really available to teach me. Then I got too old to ask for help without it being embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman lowers herself back down into the water. Their eyes stay connected, as Valentina’s lips dip below the surface for just a second. The blue of her eyes is reflected perfectly in the blue of the pool below, and Juliana finds herself momentarily mesmerized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could teach you,” the other woman states, excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana opens her mouth to respond but no words come out. Her brow scrunches as she moves back a little and shakes her head in trepidation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” the other woman pleads.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances around the pool, checking to make sure the few other patrons that are left aren’t looking at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one will notice,” Valentina says. “I’ll be very discreet. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not entirely sure Valentina could be discreet about anything. She was incredibly noticeable. But the excitement vibrating from her is hard to deny, and Juliana finds herself reluctantly agreeing with a small nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walks over to the lounge, where both of their towels are currently sitting. She glances back at Valentina, watching the other woman make her way to the shallow end. Juliana drops her sunglasses onto the lounge and takes off her shorts and top. She is wearing the one bathing suit she owns underneath. It hadn’t gotten very much use in the past, but typically served as the perfect disguise for looking like she preferred to lay by the pool. None of her friends would dare question why a person who had no clue how to swim owned an outfit for swimming. Well, that was, until she met Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes in a deep breath and moves slowly towards the entrance at the far end of the pool. Her fingers extend out as she descends down into the water to glide along the metal hand railing connected to the steps. This was the easy part. Other than the initial shock of the cooler temperature, she felt confident simply getting into the pool. The three and a half feet of water in the shallow end left her head well above any threat of drowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches her arm out, offering her hand to Juliana. She feels the other woman’s grip tighten as their palms slide together. Valentina slowly walks backward maintaining eye contact. She pulls Juliana into a slightly deeper area. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think first we just need to get you comfortable,” the other woman states quietly. “After that, we can tackle all that holding your breath stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what should I do?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small waiver in her voice gives away her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, first you’ve got to relax,” Valentina says, with a smile. “I think the simplest thing would be to teach you how to float.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls her closer, releasing the grip she has on her hand and moving it to Juliana’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just lay back in the water, and I’ll hold you up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana purses her lips and her eyebrow lifts, as she stares at the other woman skeptically. Valentina laughs lightly in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be ok. I swear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes a deep breath to try and relax and then bends at the knees, lowering herself deeper in the water. She leans her upper body back. She can feel Valentina’s hand immediately slide between her shoulder blades, keeping her upper body afloat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now bring your legs up,” the other woman instructs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the direction, Juliana lifts them. Valentina dips down quickly, placing her other arm under her thighs. The position helps support her legs without much effort on Juliana’s part. She feels secure in Valentina’s arms but still nervous. She swallows shakily in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See. You’re fine,” Valentina reassures, cradling her. “But only because I’m so strong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana instantly laughs at the teasing lilt in her voice. The break in her posture causes her to sink a little, and she quickly wraps her arms around the other woman’s shoulders to sit up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait,” Valentina calls out, laughing with her. “Relax. You were doing so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana freezes in position. Her knuckles are white, as she clutches to her. The momentary panic has passed, and she becomes aware that there’s really no threat of her slipping below the water any further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” Juliana agrees, still holding onto Valentina tightly. “But no more jokes. I need to concentrate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina affirms, with a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only super serious pool conversation from this point forward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wide smile on her face isn’t very convincing, but Juliana finds herself relaxing in her embrace anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~~~</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana rises up from underneath the water quickly. Her fingers are tightly pinching her nostrils, and her hair is plastered to the sides of her face. Once her head is above the surface, she wipes the water away from her eyes with her free hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel stupid,” she states flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice sounds lower and muffled from the grip she still has on her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just to get you used to holding your breath,” Valentina replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s hand slips away from her face and she lets out a small, defeated huff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand, but I still feel ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman watches her for a moment, and then she purses her lips in sympathy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s take a break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s standing in a depth of water that just covers her shoulders, which is the deepest she’s ever ventured in a pool. She was definitely starting to feel more comfortable, but being able to actually swim still felt a little out of reach. She watches Valentina disappear below and swim elegantly underwater to the nearest side and back. The pool lights illuminate her movement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun has fully set, and the clear night sky shines above them. The heat finally has started to die down, and the cooler night air is making the water feel warm and soft against her skin. They’re the only people left in the pool area, except for a couple sitting in the adjacent hot tub.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches the other woman emerge near her. Her gaze stays locked on Valentina, as she scans her face. Her features are lit from the underwater lights and it’s giving her eyes a luminescent glow. Juliana can’t seem to quell her growing curiosity about the other woman. And, something about the cloak of nightfall was making it feel safe to stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you learn to swim?” she asks quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina glances up for a moment in thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I was four or five. We’ve always had a pool and lived near the ocean, so I learned early.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods in understanding, and the other woman continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, I have older siblings. I always wanted to be doing whatever they were doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana extends her arms out underneath the water, indulging in the feeling of it flowing between her fingers as she moves. She watches her hands, lost in the thought of what she was doing at four or five years old. She was probably proud of herself for simply having the courage to jump through the spray of the yard sprinkler.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, there’s something I don’t know how to do which is kind of embarrassing,” Valentina states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It brings Juliana’s attention back up, and her eyebrow arches in curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m all ears,” she replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, <em>technically</em>, I have my drivers license.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this the same type of ‘technically’ when you told me ‘technically’ you had been to Walmart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I passed the test and everything. I just never really have a reason to drive myself, so I’m kind of scared to now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second of silence passes between them. Juliana attempts to fight the smile forming on her face, but she can’t help the teasing glint in her eyes. A chuckle bubbles up from her throat before she can stop herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you laughing at me?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana quickly steps to the side to dodge the splash of water headed her way. She returns the gesture, slapping a swell of water back in the other woman’s direction. The water hits the side of Valentina’s face in a single dramatic wave, and her mouth hangs open in shock. Her eyes narrow, and her retaliation quickly follows. She begins repeatedly splashing towards Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I’m out here helping you, and you’re making fun of me!” Valentina yells, in mock offense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her head to the side laughing, her eyes squinting to keep the water out as she puts up her best fight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not making fun of you! It’s just you really are a fairytale princess, aren’t you?” she asks facetiously, still unable to suppress her laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raises the tone of her voice, as she pushes as much water in Valentina’s direction that she can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Monsieur, fetch my chauffeur!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women continue their mutual water assault, and Juliana steps back to gain a better position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a second for it to register, but as soon as it does her eyes widen in panic. She kicks her feet, trying desperately to make contact with the pool floor. She’s moved back a little too far and now it’s too deep. She kicks again, moving her hands out to her side but it’s not enough. Her head dips below, and she feels the harsh sting of water filling her nose and eyes. Juliana wills herself to not breathe in, as the seconds tick slowly by.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An arm quickly snakes around her waist, and she reaches out desperately seeking purchase on anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head breaks the surface. Valentina’s side is pressed against her front. The other woman is holding her up the best she can with one arm and using the other to swim them towards the shallow end. Juliana’s arms are circled around her neck, holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they can touch the floor, Valentina grips around Juliana’s waist securing that her head and shoulders are above water. Juliana clings to her, reeling from the brief shock to her system. Her arms tighten around the other woman’s shoulders and her legs wrap around her midsection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re ok,” Valentina whispers repeatedly in her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels the other woman slowly stroking the back of her head. Juliana closes her eyes and takes in big, gulping breaths, as she listens to Valentina’s calming words. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. When her breathing starts to return to normal, Juliana loosens the intensity of her grip and moves her head back a little. The women watch each other closely. The concern is so evident in Valentina’s stare. Juliana’s gaze momentarily slips down to the other woman’s lips, and she swallows thickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches up, wiping a hot tear from Juliana’s cheek. It’s then she realizes that she’s crying. Confusion clouds her thoughts. The anxiety rises in her chest, and her breaths turn shallow. The tears start to fall in earnest, and she pulls Valentina closer again. Her arms constrict around the other woman and her chin rests on her shoulder. Her chest starts to shake, and she brings her hand up to cover her mouth. A strangled sob escapes Juliana’s lips. Valentina's embrace tightens in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation feels odd and foreign to Juliana. She’s never been much of a public crier and whatever is happening to her right now is completely unexpected. She can’t seem to stop it, though. The tears flow from her eyes and this overwhelming sadness fills her. It’s like her body and emotions are acting on their own accord, without any logical reason. It feels inevitable and unavoidable. So, she just lets it happen. The swells of grief flow through her, and she cries big effortless tears. She clings to Valentina absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the feeling begins to subside, she releases the full body hold she has on the other woman. Her hands move to Valentina’s shoulders, and she brings her legs down to stand on her own. She stays close but keeps her gaze pointed towards the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks up and briefly makes eye contact. She nods lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she offers weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to apologize about,” Valentina says, with a small smile. “Except for maybe that princess comment.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles back at her sadly. Her eyes feel swollen and tender. She looks down, again, and her mouth shifts into a pout. Valentina takes her hand gently, and she looks up. Her brow is scrunched in concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get out of here,” Valentina whispers. “Take a shower. Get this chlorine off your skin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods in agreement. The other woman nods, too, and then pulls her towards the steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana swipes the key card quickly in the door handle and listens to the lock slide open. She glances down towards Lanna, raising her index finger to her lips. Lanna had woken her up very early this morning asking to be taken out. Juliana felt quite lethargic but managed to pull herself out of bed for the quick trip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She says “shh” softly to her dog, as she gently turns the handle and pushes the door open. The pinkish glow of the rising sun — that has yet to break the horizon — pours into the room. She watches Valentina’s sleeping form twitch ever so slightly in reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Juliana releases the leash, Lanna jumps up on the bed and moves into the sleeping woman’s space. She places a soft kiss on her nose and then walks down to the end of the bed, turning in a circle and settling. Valentina reaches up, wiping blindly at the wet embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that,” Juliana offers, as she lays down quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slips underneath the covers, feeling herself instantly relax at the warmth radiating off the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’ok,” Valentina says, sleepily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks up at the ceiling and then over at her new friend. She’s laying on her back with her arms crossed across her chest. She blinks rapidly, as she watches Valentina for a moment. In theory, Juliana would love to go back to sleep but it’s taking a second for the desire to return. The other woman’s eyes slowly open and her unfocused gaze settles on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Juliana whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns on her side so she can face the other woman directly. Valentina reaches out, placing her hand on Juliana’s wrist in comfort. The other woman’s thumb swipes slowly across her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana simply nods in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry again about last night. I don’t know why that happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watch each other silently, and then Valentina’s eyes start to slowly close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t cry when I left. My ma was crying, but I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought tumbles from Juliana’s mouth without her brain’s permission. She breathes in deeply through her nose, as her eyes drift to the far wall. Her mind starts to play back that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you leave?” Valentina asks, interrupting it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman is struggling to keep her eyes open. They slide shut and Juliana watches her breathing even out. Valentina squeezes her hand lightly, prodding her for a response even though she’s half asleep herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go back to sleep,” Juliana replies softly. “I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman makes a small sound of understanding before she slips fully back under. Juliana glances at Valentina’s hand that is still lightly gripping her wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all. I took one day off work and in the evening just knocked out the rest of this chapter finally. My job really is impacting my fanfic career. Haha. I hope everyone is staying safe and not going too stir crazy. The local state park system has stayed open here, which has been good for me. I didn't realize how crucial wandering around in the woods is for my psyche. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tulsa to Amarillo - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The low, steady rumble of the tires repeatedly meeting pavement resounds in Valentina’s ears. She reaches up to pull the passenger side visor down. She flips open the cover of the attached mirror and examines her reflection. Her head moves from side to side, as she lightly pokes at the thin white cover of the cleansing sheet mask that’s currently on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes cut towards the driver of the vehicle momentarily and then shift back to the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” she asks, her voice sounding high in her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Juliana counters quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina closes the mirror cover and shifts back in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have that look on your face, again. Where you’re just dying to tease me about something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both turn their heads to look at each other directly. A second of silence passes between them before a laugh escapes both of their lips. Valentina feels herself relax at the moment of shared amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just you look very ‘it puts the lotion in the basket’ with that on,” Juliana explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a serial killer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nooo,” the other women attempts to retreat. “Well, yes. Kind of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no! Your worst fear came true! It turns out I actually <em>am</em> a serial killer,” Valentina teases. “That must mean that Lanna is also a rabid beast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances over her shoulder. Lanna is sitting upright in the back seat, with her head turned towards the window. At the motion, she shifts her gaze to give her an inquisitive stare. Valentina knew the pup wasn’t exactly thrilled with being relegated to the back seat in favor of making room for her beauty routine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles at her. She adjusts her hands on the steering wheel, as she watches the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This gives ‘you being on a business trip with your sister’ a whole new meaning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Valentina counters in a flat tone. “The real reason is probably just as creepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s eyebrows lift in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your family’s business?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina shifts to face the front window, settling her back against the seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re in the industry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meaning?” Juliana drags out the word, prodding her to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad owns a film production studio,” Valentina clarifies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re originally from Mexico City,” she continues. “We moved to California when I was three. My father got a job with a Spanish language network to build television programs for the latin audience stateside. His career just took off from there, and he eventually started running his own studio. But, like, that means it’s become my family’s entire reason for their entire existence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s not your dream job?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no problem with Hollywood,” Valentina says, as she touches her chin with her fingertips. She glances out the window, taking a second to decide how to frame her next statement. “I guess I’m just not keen on the business side of things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can see Juliana out of the corner of her eye pursing her lips in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what business did Hollywood have in Chicago?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Location scouting, of a sort. We were looking at a soundstage we want to buy,” Valentina replies and then pauses for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, what brings you to L.A., Ms. Valdés?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman glances over at her, with a closed-mouth smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. I still owe you an explanation of why I left,” Juliana replies. She takes in a quick breath. “I’m moving for school. I got accepted into a design college there, and I start this fall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How cool! What kind of design?” Valentina asks, excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fashion,” the other woman answers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she can follow up with a comment on finally understanding why Juliana seemed aware of a random overpriced Italian brand she was wearing, a sharp ding draws both of their attentions towards the dashboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana lets out a small, frustrated huff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It looks like we’ll have an opportunity to put your location scouting skills to use,” she states. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina narrows her eyes at the other woman, although she’s not entirely sure the facial movement is detectable under the mask. Juliana seems to understand enough and provides a quick explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to find a gas station very soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina slows her steps, as she approaches the vehicle. Juliana is standing a few feet away with her eyes cast down watching the gas nozzle closely. Her hands are propped on her hips. She takes a moment to just observe the other woman. There’s something about the way Juliana carries herself that intrigues her. It’s like she blends so easily into whatever environment she’s in. Valentina wants to know why. To her, Juliana was so vibrant. She couldn’t fathom the dark haired beauty truly melding away and not holding almost all of her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we are,” she announces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s gaze lifts to meet hers. Valentina leans back against the vehicle, sliding closer to position herself facing the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve gotten you this ridiculously sized cup filled with ice and Coke, as requested.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, for yourself?” Juliana asks, taking the large drink into her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a surprise turn of events, in this very quaint town, they had Perrier in stock.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes. Never turn down an opportunity to assault yourself with bubbles,” the other woman responds slyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina keeps her eyes fixed on Juliana’s, as she twists the cap. The metal pops as it releases, and she quickly places the green bottle up to her mouth to take a long draw. She watches the other woman’s gaze drift down to her neck, as she swallows the cool liquid. Valentina lowers the drink and licks at her lips. Juliana’s eyes shift up to her own and then immediately down to her mouth. She leans in close, invading the other woman’s space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s refreshing,” Valentina whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The abrupt click of the gas pump startles Juliana out of the spell. She blinks a couple times, as her mouth twitches into a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches her closely, as she fights the smirk forming on her own lips. She then turns around and opens the passenger side door. Before she makes the effort to climb in, she turns around abruptly extending out her free hand. She gives Juliana a small nod. The other woman offers her a soft ‘thanks’ as she hands her drink back to Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She places them in the console cup holders and buckles back into her seat. The second it clicks, Lanna jumps into her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car’s speed starts to lessen, and it draws Valentina’s attention up from her phone. She eyes the faded red stop sign ahead. It’s tilted to the right and a little dented, looking like its probably seen some things throughout its years in this desolate area. Her eyes drop down to the device in her hand, hoping she can simply will her data signal bars back into existence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we think?” Juliana asks, as she glances side to side at the four-way stop. “Straight ahead still?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean,” Valentina says, as she zooms in and out again on the small map on her screen. “That’s what it looks like. The freeway has to be out here… somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After leaving the gas station earlier, Valentina decided that she had spotted a shortcut to the interstate. They could have just taken the same way back, as they did in. But that would have involved a little backtracking, when this road appeared to be a more direct route.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks up from her phone to see Juliana watching her with a closed-mouth smile. The other woman bites at her bottom lip and turns her head forward, as they continue through the intersection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels her shoulders drop a little, as she takes a deep breath and relaxes into the seat. She hadn’t realized it before, but she was preparing to defend herself from criticism. Typically, this would be about the time her sister or ex-boyfriend would light into her about not thinking about the consequences of her decisions. Where Juliana did seem to enjoy teasing her, she was never harsh. The other woman was definitely a little guarded, but she was also patient and considerate. It was a nice change of pace for Valentina to be around someone that made her feel light-hearted instead of constantly bracing herself for an argument.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car starts to slow, again. Valentina looks over at the driver, her eyebrows lifting in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have an idea,” Juliana states simply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifts her hands on the steering wheel, turning it sharply. Their front tires drop off the pavement for a moment and then back onto the road, as they start to head in the opposite direction. Just a minute later, Juliana is turning the car to the right into a large deserted parking lot. Valentina hadn’t noticed it when they passed it before. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She leans forward in her seat, her eyes glancing around the area. She squints in the early afternoon sun, trying to make out exactly what she’s looking at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this place?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not 100% sure, but my best guess is its an old theme park or maybe an abandoned waterpark,” the other woman answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, we’re here because we want to get murdered?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs, her chest shaking as she pulls the car to a full stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this ‘murder’ obsession about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the one that set that tone,” Valentina replies quickly. “I was just the free, optimistic spirit that hopped into your vehicle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman huffs playfully, and Valentina smiles brightly back at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana finally breaks their stare. She places the car in park and unbuckles her seat belt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here to teach you how to drive,” she states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no,” Valentina replies, with a nervous laugh. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, that’s not at all how a true free spirit would respond,” Juliana counters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina runs her hand up through her hair. She lets out a small yelp when she feels a finger poke into her leg. It reminds her of how she prodded Juliana to get in the pool yesterday. She licks at her lips and purses them in consideration. Keeping their eye contact, she reaches down and unbuckles her seat belt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women get out of the car and circle it quickly to switch sides. Valentina catches Lanna excitedly watching them from inside. They both settle back into the vehicle in opposite seats. The pup enthusiastically licks at Juliana’s chin and she laughs in response. The other woman pets Lanna’s head and neck attempting to push her back from the sudden kiss attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s gaze runs across the dash, as her hands settle on the steering wheel. She leans slightly to the left and then the right, taking in the white markings on all the levers. She looks down at the gear shift in the console and stares at it for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything look familiar?” Juliana asks quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” she responds, looking up at the other woman. “It’s been a while but I recognize everything. It’s just your car is more, umm, classic than what I’m used to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles at her widely, as she rubs Lanna’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you hear that, mi amor?” she says to the dog. “She just called our car old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna licks at her chin, again, still very excited about this sudden change of seats.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t listen to your mother. I said no such thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Valentina finishes the statement, she watches the pup turn to look at her with her ears perked up. She then quickly shifts into drive and the car jolts slightly in response. Juliana wraps her arms protectively around Lanna.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets her foot off the brake, and they begin slowly rolling forward. The only sound in the vehicle is the light crunch of tires on the rough surface of the worn down parking lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…” Valentina states, drawing out the word on a long breath as they idle forward. “What exactly is the plan here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would be one to start driving before I actually can give you any instruction on how to drive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Free spirit. As pre-established.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tentatively takes one hand off the wheel to motion to herself. Valentina was initially feeling very confident in her memories of how this all works, but now that the car was in motion her knowledge seemed to be alluding her. She presses down on the gas pedal and the car lurches forward a little too quickly, so she hits the brakes suddenly. They all come to an abrupt halt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women turn their heads to look at each other. Valentina watches Juliana’s throat move, as she attempts to swallow. The other woman is clutching her dog to her chest. After a few seconds, she loosens her grip and lets out a small cough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we could circle the parking lot a few times so you could get used to the pedals,” Juliana states. “You know, because all cars are a little different as far as how hard you need to press them. As you so kindly demonstrated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods and then silently eases off the brake once again. They begin rolling slowly and she very gently applies the gas. Their speed picks up. They near the end of the long parking lot and she lets off, turning the wheel to widely swing them in the opposite direction. They make it down to the other end in a mostly smooth trip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana playfully slaps at Valentina’s leg with the back of her hand in excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing great!” she says enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina wishes she could share in her joy, but all of her energy is focused on not embarrassing herself by getting too distracted and running into a light pole or something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they approach the end of the lot, again, Juliana asks her to use the turn signal to indicate that they’re turning around. This request initially resulted in the discovery of the windshield wipers before she finally found the blinkers. But, all was not lost. The mistake ended up being helpful when Juliana suddenly stares up at the blue sky insisting that there’s a downpour, and Valentina needs to turn on her high beams and wipers immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s playful instruction was making her feel at ease, and Valentina’s confidence was starting to return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ventures a little from their repeating oval path, spotting a narrow driveway that connects to a back area of the parking lot. When she gets to the end of that section, Valentina turns sharply to the right stopping between the faded lines of an old parking space. She looks over at the other woman expectantly, proud of the first demonstration of her parking skills. Juliana glances in the side mirror. She lifts her chin to look down at their position, and a smile forms on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three out of four tires in the space is not bad at all,” she quips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches down and shifts the car into park. It frees up her hand to push at Juliana’s shoulder. The other woman laughs in response and, when she reaches up to defend herself, she ends up hooking their fingers together. Their joined hands drop down towards the center console and Juliana eyes them for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just teasing,” she says softly. “You did a good job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina squeezes her hand affectionately and turns her head to look out the windshield. She eyes the long fence in front of them. The chain link is about eight feet high, with some rusty spirals of barbwire along the top. There are narrow vertical strips of off-white plastic weaved through the gaps of the chain to block the view.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder how long this place has been shut down,” she thinks out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably a while now,” Juliana says. “It’s so far off the beaten path. I don’t know who they thought they were going to get out here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods in silent agreement and then lets out a breath. She rolls up all the windows and turns off the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” the other woman questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” she states, with a playful glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them climb out of the vehicle. Lanna quickly rounds the front to join Valentina at her feet. She motions for the other woman to follow her, as she makes her way along the length of fence. They walk about twenty feet or so before she stops abruptly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we go,” Valentina states. “No matter how far out in the middle of nowhere you are, there’s always rebellious teenagers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She motions down towards a section of the fence where the chain link has been cut away from the pole. It clearly had been previously curled back to make room for someone to easily slip underneath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” Juliana says in a warning tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you curious?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina can barely contain her excitement and bounces very lightly on the balls of her feet in anticipation. The other woman stands completely still, staring back at her. The slightest rise of Valentina’s eyebrows is all it takes before the look in Juliana’s eyes changes to one of acquiescence. Valentina ducks down quickly and works her way through the angled space. She waits patiently on the other side for her friend to join her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana hesitates for a second and then follows her, making her way through to stand beside her just inside the encasement. They watch Lanna run off in front of them energetically sniffing everything in her path. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A field of split concrete paths and large white slides and tubes stretches out before them. It was definitely the remains of an old waterpark. Everything appeared to be mostly still in tact, with the exception of a few slides where bolts had rusted and the sections had fallen away. There were small puddles all over the place. Summer rainstorms had left water to collect and form pools of dark green algae.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes the first step forward, moving along the edge of what looks to be a former lazy river.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so weird to me,” she states quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That someone would spend all this money to build this place and then just let it go like this,” Juliana says, motioning around of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s what happens when the structure is worth more than the land. If the land was needed, I’m guessing someone would come along and tear this whole thing down. Since they don’t, it just sits.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana nod solemnly, as she eyes the space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever been to a waterpark?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns and gives her an incredulous look in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Other than this one, of course,” she explains, with a small roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes,” Juliana answers. “They were all the rage in middle school. Parents could drop you off for the day. All the girls that were so desperate to be grown ups were so excited that they could show their skin without getting in trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what you were doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. About as scandalous as I got was helping my friend stuff her bikini top with tissue paper in the changing room,” the other woman says. “She was trying to impress this boy. Neither of us seemed to work out that once she got in the water the jig was up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana then steps up, climbing into the end of a long slide. She turns back, offering a helping hand to Valentina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about you?” she asks, as they slowly walk up the very gradual incline.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t really my scene,” Valentina replies, reaching out to the open edge to keep her balance. “My family was more into the ocean. We did like sailing and surfing days at the beach. My mom loved salt water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses, watching Juliana very carefully make her way down a section of the slide that had detached and now runs to the ground. She very slowly follows her path. When she gets her feet back on solid earth, she moves her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts and meets Juliana’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We only lived near the ocean once,” the other woman states. “In Virginia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then turns away. Her eyes dance over the landscape. When she spots what she’s looking for, she whistles and waves Lanna over towards them. The dog makes her way quickly, very easily weaving through the space. The three of them continue on without a specific direction in mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you lived a lot of places?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nebraska, Georgia, Virginia, Oklahoma, Texas and Illinois,” she answers in succession. “I lived in Nebraska until I was about eight and then we moved every two or three years after that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches her closely waiting for an answer. Juliana’s gaze is pointed down, looking at Lanna as the dog moves next to them. Her head raises up suddenly, but her eyes don’t meet Valentina’s. Her attention is directed over her shoulder in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think it’s safe to climb that tower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns around on her heel to see what Juliana is referring to. In the very center of the park, stands a tall steel tower with four platforms. At each platform, there’s a slide connected to one of the sides. It doesn’t appear to be decaying or failing at any point. She just has no clue how truly structurally sound the thing is. Valentina rubs at her neck, as she considers the question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one way to find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles at her response, and they begin walking towards it. As they get closer, she notices the random marks and drawings. There’s evidence of spray paint on the large columns that support the tower. She hopes this indicates that people have been here recently and survived. The women share one more glance at each other before they all begin their ascent up the concrete steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns back to look over her shoulder briefly at Valentina, who’s a few steps behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Military,” the other woman states plainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m an Army brat. That’s why we moved so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Valentina replies curtly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk up the steps is a little taxing on her lungs, and she hopes the utterance is enough of a recognition for the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you still go sailing?” Juliana asks. “I always wanted to do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes eye contact with her, as they reach the second platform and round the stairs. They pause, settling their eyes on each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” Valentina answers. “After my mom passed, my family wasn’t as into it anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words die on Juliana’s tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok,” Valentina says, motioning for them to continue. “It happened a while ago. Once things settled down and it stopped being such a story, well, it was better—or at least I can actually talk about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They take the final steps up to the fourth, top platform and emerge out onto the space. There’s a railing around the perimeter, but the height of the tower provides them visibility in every direction. They both go quiet for a moment, as they take in the view of the miles of mostly flat land that surrounds them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna doesn’t seem quite as impressed with the place and sits calmly next to Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I found the freeway finally,” Valentina comments, pointing out towards their left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches as Juliana turns to look that direction, taking in the tiny cars moving in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check out this behind us,” the other woman says, prompting them to turn around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina squints her eyes at the orange glow of the sun in the distance. It’s not quite setting yet, but its hanging low in the sky making it appear larger than usual. She pulls out her phone snapping a quick picture. She then turns to Juliana, her eyebrow lifting in question. Juliana nods lightly and Valentina raises the phone up in front of them until the pair appear on the screen. She takes a few photos, leaning towards the other woman to elicit a soft smile from her travel companion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I hadn’t left my sunglasses in the car,” Valentina comments, as she lowers the phone to examine her work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances back over her shoulder to spot Juliana making motions to sit down with Lanna. Valentina takes the few steps over and joins them on the concrete. She settles in sitting next to the other woman, and the trio watch the horizon in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” Juliana says softly. “What did you mean earlier by ‘once it stopped being a story?’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina moves her gaze down to her hands, rubbing her thumb deep into her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to answer. I shouldn’t have asked,” the other woman says abruptly, a look of regret filling her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok,” she says with a small nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites at the corner of her bottom lip, as they stare at each other. Juliana slowly reaches out, taking Valentina’s hand in her own. She slides their palms together and rests their joined hands on her knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mom was an actress,” she finally answers. “She wasn’t like a big star or anything. She was just fairly well known on Spanish television. So there were some news outlets that were interested.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods and Valentina moves closer, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. It was easier to stare directly at the sun then to endure the genuine look of sympathy on Juliana’s face. The seconds tick by and Valentina only breaks her gaze to watch Lanna lay down next to Juliana’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, she feels the other woman move to rest her cheek lightly on the top of her head. It’s quickly followed by a small gasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh crap,” Juliana whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Valentina asks, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those lights in the distance. They look like ones on a personal security vehicle, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women’s eyes meet and they both let out an anxious laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lanna,” Juliana states seriously. The dog awaits her instruction. “We have to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then stands up quickly, brushing at the back of her shorts. She extends her hand out for Valentina and helps her up. The three of them swiftly move down the flights of stairs, nervous breaths puffing consistently out of their mouths as they make their way. The setting sun is now casting long shadows all over the park, making it a little more challenging to navigate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina follows Juliana’s lead, still clutching onto her hand tightly and stepping where she does as they run towards the back of the park. She’s thankful that the other woman seems to have some semblance of a clue where they’re going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they get to the opening in the fence, Lanna is the first through. Juliana motions for Valentina to go next and she follows closely behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina runs to the passenger side of the car and pulls at the door handle. It springs back, indicating that the car is still locked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keys,” Juliana whispers on a taxed breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina stares at her blankly. The other woman points at her and nods emphatically. It finally dawns on her that she was the last one driving. Valentina reaches into her pocket fishing out the set and throws it over the hood to Juliana. She unlocks the car quickly and they all load in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana drives them slowly back towards where they entered the park from the main road. The yellow lights of the security truck appear in front of her. The vehicle turns into the same parking lot that they’re attempting to exit. The man driving the truck pulls up next to them and rolls down his window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women glance at each other briefly, and then Valentina watches Juliana roll down hers, as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” the other woman says, her voice much more even than her fidgeting hands in her lap. “We’re not from around here. We’re looking for the freeway. Can you help us out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s eyes slowly shift from Juliana’s to Valentina’s. She offers him a weak smile, and she holds up her signal-less phone as some sort of evidence that they are genuinely lost. Valentina can feel her heart beat a little faster, as time seems to move like molasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I noticed your plates,” he finally comments. “Take a left onto the road here, and it’s just a couple miles in that direction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Juliana offers quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods in response and waves them on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two miles out to the freeway are quiet in the car. As they merge onto the interstate, Valentina lowers her window. She pulls her long hair up into a bun and leans back in her seat. She closes her eyes and takes in the feeling of the cool wind against her skin. Without warning, a laugh bubbles up from her lungs and Juliana joins her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there. So it's been a minute. I've had some work and personal stuff going on, but all is ok with me. Just very busy times. I've thought about this story almost every day since I last posted. I haven't had the time or mental bandwidth to write full chapters, but I've been taking small notes on plot points and dialogue. I'm hoping to get back to a more regular update schedule. *fingers crossed* I hope you've all been well. I appreciate everyone checking in on me! The comments always made me smile. I'm also happy to see so many authors updating, too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tulsa to Amarillo - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans forward, peering around the edge of the dividing wall. She glances down at the empty podium in front of her. Her teeth scrape lightly over her bottom lip, as she hesitates. She feels a sudden poke in her ribs and jumps at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is the hold up?” Valentina asks, stepping around her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the other woman confidently walk into the space. Her hips sway, as she makes her way in front of her. Juliana raises her eyes up from where they were focused on Valentina to examine the space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s only a handful of other patrons in this low lit bar. Country music plays softly in the background. The floors and walls are all painted black, with the exception of the oak wooden bar and dance floor. The lighting was mostly generated from a series of neon signs on the walls and the backlit shelves of liquor bottles behind the bar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their little adventure this afternoon, the women had gotten in later than Juliana had originally intended. While they were checking in to the hotel, Valentina had questioned the desk clerk about food options in the area. The woman had told them that the only thing that was still open at this hour was this bar and grill up the street. Juliana felt kind of silly being so tentative about having dinner here. It’s just that the general feel of the place wasn’t very hospitable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina makes her way over to the bar and collects a couple menus. She then turns, selecting a two person table from a row that lined the center of the space. Juliana’s eyes follow her movement, and she quietly walks over to join the other woman at the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina eyes one menu, while she blindly holds the other one out in Juliana’s direction. Juliana watches her scan the one page selection, as she takes the offering from her hand. She attempts to note any sign of excitement from the other woman about what she was reading. She then glances down at her own menu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I should go ahead and give up any hope of locating a vegetable on here,” Valentina states, as she continues to peruse the options. “Except for… wait, never mind. Why would someone want to deep fry an avocado?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile appears on Juliana’s lips and she opens her mouth to respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I get you girls?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A deeply accented voice next to their table catches her attention and she turns her head. Their waitress has her eyes focused on the notepad in her hand. When she looks up, Juliana suddenly feels a little more at ease with the friendly expression on the older woman’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to try this Frank’s Bacon Burger,” Valentina says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waitress nods and hums.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you happen to have any Mexican beers on tap?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we’ve got Dos Equis on the bar tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll do,” Valentina answers, handing the menu to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, for you sweetheart?” the woman asks, as she finishes writing down Valentina’s order.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do the same,” Juliana replies quickly. “Except, I’ll have water to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waitress nods again and then requests to see both of their IDs. Valentina quickly holds hers up for examination, prepared for the request. While Juliana fumbles a little, pulling hers from her wallet. The waitress examines the cards silently and hands them back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“California and Illinois, huh,” she says on a breath. “Which direction you girls headed?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“West,” they answer simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana blushes a little at their joined response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going back home?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Valentina says enthusiastically, as she reaches out and places her hand on top of Juliana’s. “I’ve been trying to convince my friend here to move out to California for years. She finally agreed, so I’m joining her for the drive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s sweet,” the woman replies. “The food shouldn’t take too long. I’ll go grab your drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Naomi,” Valentina calls out, as the woman steps away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana eyes her friend closely and they share a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just so stubborn,” she states facetiously. “I can’t believe it’s taken this many years for you to convince me to move.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a laugh, as she settles back in her chair. Her hand slips away, and Juliana finds she instantly misses the contact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve had a nice time today.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Juliana replies softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drinks are set down on the table in front of them, and they both look over and smile in thanks. Valentina takes a quick sip of her beer and holds up her glass, offering it to Juliana. She shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a drinker?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really. Occasionally. I’m just tired. I think if I drank that, I’d fall asleep right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know a lot driving can be pretty taxing,” the other woman says. “I’ll have to start helping you out with that now that I’m certified by the Juliana Valdes School of Driving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs in response and takes a drink of her water. Juliana glances around them left to right and shifts forward in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, this is like only the second or third time I’ve been in a bar.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I turned 21 a couple months ago,” she explains. “There wasn’t much of a celebration. I had to work that day, so a couple of my work friends just took me out for a drink after our shift ended.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you work?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At this little restaurant called Perlita’s,” she answers. “It’s owned by this nice old woman named—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perlita?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana quickly smiles in reaction to Valentina’s obvious guess. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you taking classes now, as well, or just working?” Valentina questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes in a short breath, her mouth hanging open in a small pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was taking some community college courses, but I ended up stopping. There was some other stuff going on in my life, and I decided it made more sense to focus on saving up money so I could afford to go to a university.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both lean back a little, as their food is set on the table. The waitress checks to make sure they have everything they need before stepping away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women then turn their focus towards their dinner and eat in a comfortable, shared silence—save for a few comments from both of them about their meal. Once Valentina finishes her burger, she plucks her nearly empty glass from the table and stands up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to get a refill,” she announces, with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches her walk over to the bar. The other woman leans against it casually, motioning for the bartender’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls up her phone and texts her mom to let her know where they were staying for the night. Her and her mom hadn’t left on the best of terms, but she promised to keep in steady contact. She knew her mother wouldn’t be able to restrain herself from worrying about the young woman being out on the road alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except, she wasn’t entirely alone as she planned. This trip was different than what she expected. Valentina was different than what she expected. The years of constant moving and family drama had caused her to build up a wall around herself, even more so than she realized. Juliana had started to assume that maybe she just wasn’t fit for companionship other than Lanna. It was only the other woman’s persistent chipping at that wall that even made her see how guarded she had become. That and Valentina’s constant need to touch her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s distinct laugh draws her up from her thoughts. A random man is now standing close to Valentina at the bar. She seems comfortable in his presence and they appear to be chatting easily. Juliana sits a little more upright in her seat, as she watches them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man moves his hand down to Valentina’s lower back, attempting to gently guide her away from the bar. Juliana feels her pulse quicken in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I get you anything else?” the waitress asks, suddenly appearing at her side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” Juliana replies, smiling weakly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes quickly return to her friend and this stranger. Naomi follows her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you don’t have to worry about Junior,” the woman states. “He’s harmless. Plus, your girlfriend only seems to have eyes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana quickly turns her head back to look at the waitress. She feels her brow scrunch in confusion at the implication.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s your check, honey,” Naomi says, placing the slip of paper on the table. “Y’all let me know when you’re ready and I’ll cash you out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana only nods in response, as the waitress steps away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Girlfriend.</em> Her mind races at the observation. Women call their female friends girlfriends all the time. That could have easily been what she meant. It was the “eyes for you” part that is causing Juliana’s brain to stutter. She looks up, again, panicking a little when Valentina is not where she last saw her. She scans the space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spots the pair now over by the empty, dimly lit dance floor. They’re standing at the edge of it. Valentina places her new drink down on the railing dividing the bar area from the space. He motions for her to step back and stands shoulder to shoulder with her. She watches him attempt to instruct her on a few line dancing moves. She bounces very lightly next to him, as she works out the general rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s fairly confident that Valentina can add dancing to her list of things she “technically” can do. She watches the other woman laugh and fumble, as she attempts to follow the man’s instructions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart rate has calmed a little, but Juliana still feels uneasy. Her jaw flexes as she leans back in her chair. She wants to stop watching them so closely, but she can’t seem to get her eyes to look away. She’s fully aware that this swell of jealousy is unwarranted and totally unfair, but the emotion courses through her veins in spite of logic. She lets out a breath and bites at the tip of her thumbnail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina was a naturally friendly person. Hell, she had jumped in her car after a two second conversation. Juliana had just become accustomed to the other woman’s warm attention only being directed her way. It wasn’t fun to see someone else basking in it. It also wasn’t fun to be faced with the realization that Valentina wasn’t treating her special. She was just treating her the way she did everyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost as if Valentina can feel her gaze, the other woman’s head shifts up and they make eye contact. They stare at each other for a brief moment and then Valentina laughs again at something the man says. She glances at him momentarily and waves for Juliana to join them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shakes her head, and Valentina immediately slumps her shoulders. She waves more emphatically at her, not willing to take no for an answer. Juliana reluctantly gets up from her chair and walks over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to save me,” Valentina says on a humored breath. “I’m terrible at this. Poor Junior here is trying his best.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man tips his cowboy hat at Juliana, and she fights the desire to roll her eyes at the good old boy display in front of her. He does seem harmless enough though, as Naomi suggested. Valentina doesn’t seem uncomfortable with his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are we teaching her?” Juliana asks the man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a simple two step,” he answers with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana moves to Valentina’s side, so that they’re all now standing in a line facing the same direction. She leans her head a little forward so she can watch Junior’s instruction. He sticks his heel out and its followed by a quick shuffle. Valentina does her best to mimic the movement. He repeats the pattern, again. They all follow along. There’s not a ton of grace in Valentina’s stride, but she does seem to be getting the basics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junior then tries adding in a new part to the dance and it results in another laugh filled stumble on Valentina’s part.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s try this,” Juliana says, stepping behind the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She places her hands on either side of her hips. They start again and she gently tugs and pushes with the music, encouraging Valentina to move forward and backwards to match Junior’s demonstration. As Valentina finally starts to get it, she turns her head back to look over her shoulder at Juliana.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come you’re so good at this?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles shyly and steps closer to her. Valentina’s back lightly brushes against her front, and Juliana feels her heart rate increase a little in response. She blushes, taken back by how this unusually bold move from her must appear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember,” she says on a breath. “I lived in Texas before Chicago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. You’re a local,” Valentina replies quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women let out a small laugh and Juliana moves to return to the other woman’s side. She glances over at Junior.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s next?” she asks him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles and continues his instruction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana opens the driver’s side door and drops herself into the seat. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket and retrieves it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s two text messages on her screen. One, from someone named “The Stowaway” in her contacts, that simply reads “be there in a sec” and the second from her mother acknowledging that she had received Juliana’s earlier text.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stalls out for a second, just watching the phone in her hand. The overhead florescent lights of the gas station surround her with a greenish-blue tint that makes it easy for her eyes to lose focus. Juliana is definitely ready to be in for the night. She had spotted this place on the way back to the hotel from the bar, and decided she would thank herself in the morning for filling up the car tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The passenger door opens and Valentina climbs into the vehicle with a plastic bag in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she says, as she settles. “Took a little longer than expected.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries,” Juliana replies softly. “I just finished pumping the gas, so I haven’t been sitting here long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushes her chin forward in a nod, motioning towards the bag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatcha got there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina offers her a closed-mouth smile in response. She pulls down the sides of the plastic bag to reveal a six pack of bottles sitting in their thin cardboard carrying container. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt like having a little more to drink tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana hums in acknowledgement and starts the drive back to the hotel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The steam from her shower surrounds her, as Juliana steps out from the small bathroom. She pads into the main part of the room, her wet hair wrapped up in a towel on her head. Valentina is stretched out on a bed, staring at her phone. One of her hands is holding up the device and the other is slowly petting Lanna who is curled up beside her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they had requested the room earlier in the day, neither woman had bothered to pretend that they wanted separate rooms. Juliana had approached the front counter confident with this unspoken agreement that they would stay together. She hadn’t really confirmed that that’s what Valentina actually wanted, too. But, the other woman offered no protest and made no effort to book something separate. Juliana was only mildly willing to admit that she felt a small pang of disappointment when they arrived to the room and discovered it had two queen sized beds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sits down on the edge of the one opposite of Valentina and scoots back. She crosses her legs in front of her, as she reaches up to adjust the towel on her head. The motion finally catches Valentina’s attention and the other woman looks over at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All good?” she asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m going to take a quick shower, too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna grumbles a little, as Valentina gets up. The other woman stops at her suitcase, for a moment, to retrieve her pajamas and then disappears through the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns back, and her eyes scan the space. She spots the bucket sitting on the nightstand between the beds. It’s full to the brim with ice and three of the bottles Valentina purchased earlier are nestled in it. Juliana eyes the dark amber glass and purses her lips. She rarely feels compelled to drink, but there was something about this evening that seemed like the right time. She hears the shower start and it causes her to jump a little. Perhaps, it would help with whatever was going on with her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches forward and retrieves a bottle from the ice. The cold water stings against her warm palm and she just gazes down at it for a moment. She reaches up, pulls the towel off of her head and drapes it over the bottle. She hopes that this is one of those twisty cap bottles, because she has absolutely no clue where to find an opener right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, it is, and the cap pops loose as she turns it. The carbonation fizzes, and she moves the towel away. She brings the bottle up to her lips and tips it back, taking a solid drink. It’s not the best beer she’s ever tasted but definitely not the worst. It’s good enough for the moment. She doesn’t have an enormous amount of experience with this, anyway. She takes another sip and feels the warmth settle instantly in her belly. She motions for Lanna to join her on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re drinking?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks back over her shoulder at the sudden question. She offers a sheepish grin in Valentina’s direction. She probably should have asked first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re already done?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” Valentina says, with a smirk. “I mostly just wanted a quick rinse off. I didn’t feel like bothering with my hair tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope this is ok,” Juliana responds, holding up the beer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina joins the pair on the bed with a bounce. She can already see the wheels turning in the other woman’s head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is like a slumber party now,” she states, as the excitement builds in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not braiding each other’s hair,” Juliana replies quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina scrunches her brow and shakes her head in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thank you,” Juliana states, with a smile as she takes another sip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman pulls a bottle from the bucket and opens the cap with her hand. She takes a long swig, her eyes never really leaving Juliana’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a different idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets up and walks back over to her suitcase. She rummages around it with her free hand and then pulls out a packet. Valentina sets her beer on the nightstand and sits in front of Juliana. She tears an edge of the the small packet open and pulls a damp sheet from the foil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can only offer a raised eyebrow in response. She turns her head ever so slightly to the side, as she gives Valentina an incredulous look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to love it, I swear,” the other woman defends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just close your eyes and sit still,” Valentina whispers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves a little closer and lays the cleansing sheet mask gently on Juliana’s face. The cold material causes her to flinch a little, but Juliana feels herself relax at the fresh scent. She twitches her nose, as Valentina uses her fingertips to adjust the placement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go. You can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s eyes flutter open and they stare at each other for a moment. Valentina fights the smirk on her face and extends her arm out to retrieve her drink from the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I look insane, don’t I?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina only shakes her head in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, now what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, we sit for like fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women take another drink, as they watch each other. Lanna suddenly jumps up to sniff the unfamiliar item resting on Juliana’s face. It catches both of them off guard and they turn at the movement. Juliana leans back as Lanna moves her nose in close, and they laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still me. I promise,” she pleads teasingly to the pup.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you get her?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rubs at Lanna’s ear and the dog moves her head, playfully mouthing at Valentina’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About four years ago,” Juliana answers. “Lanna is actually from Texas. A real local. I had been wanting a dog forever. I saw this sign that this farm had puppies for sale. It took some strong negotiation, but my mom finally agreed to it as part of my graduation gift. Pretty soon after, we moved to Chicago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t imagine moving around that much,” Valentina states. “It seems so stressful just resetting your whole life each time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t easy at first,” Juliana responds, thoughtfully. “I think the more we moved, the easier it got. You learn pretty quickly what things you shouldn’t really bother getting attached to. But, you also learn what not to drag your feet on establishing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Examples?” Valentina inquires. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks up for a second and takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like, don’t get attached to people or restaurants. But do quickly find a doctor and a grocery store you like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small whine pulls her attention back to Lanna. Juliana recognizes the look in her eyes and she releases a breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to join us for a walk?” she asks the other woman. “I’ll need you there to defend me in case anyone thinks I’m a crazy person with this mask on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs lightly, as she nods in agreement. The three of them get up from the bed. Juliana quickly slips into the bathroom to hang up her towel and then grabs the leash from the long dresser on the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make their way outside and walk slowly on the sidewalk that runs just along the perimeter of the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you in college?” Juliana asks, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I should be graduating next year,” Valentina answers. “It’ll probably take me an extra semester, though, because I haven’t really stuck to a major.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods, as she gazes down. She pushes at the sheet mask, verifying that it’s not slipping away from her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a difficult question to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” Juliana asks, looking up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their steps slow as Valentina takes in a deep breath and she eyes the other woman. She then looks away and her hands move to rest on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father wants me to get my MBA, so I probably should just get my bachelors in business.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want a Bachelors of Dramatic Arts.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to be an actor?” Juliana asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the other woman closely. It wasn’t hard for her to imagine Valentina in that profession. She was so expressive. She easily drew people’s attention with her presence. It didn’t seem like a stretch at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina doesn’t answer. She just bites at her lip, as she watches her feet. They return to the hotel side door, and she motions for them to continue inside. They make their way, eventually settling back in their original positions on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana spots her drink still on the nightstand. She picks it up and tips it back, finishing the small amount that’s left. She was correct in her earlier assessment. All it would take is a single drink and she’d be ready to hit the hay. She stretches her arms up above her head and lets out a small yawn. The minor amount of alcohol had put her in a slightly fuzzy state that was going to make it easy to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it time to take this off?” she asks, motioning towards the mask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes,” Valentina responds quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches up, helping to remove the sheet from Juliana’s face. Juliana sits there patiently, watching the other woman examine her work closely. Valentina’s fingertips slide against her cheeks and down underneath her chin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See. Your skin is as soft as a baby’s bottom,” she whispers softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile forms on Juliana’s mouth and the other woman responds in kind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause that’s what I want people to think of when they look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I think of,” Valentina states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think of?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches the other woman take in a breath to answer. She holds it for a moment. Her bright blue eyes fixed on Juliana’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I’m lucky,” she whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment of silence falls between them. Juliana feels trapped in Valentina’s gaze and she swallows thickly in response. Their breaths fall in unison, and Juliana’s eyes slip down to Valentina’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words roll from Juliana’s tongue, and then she blinks rapidly to break the stare. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the other woman get up from the bed to turn off a few lights and plug in her phone. Juliana moves under the covers, settling into the center of the mattress with Lanna at her side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the room goes dark, Valentina returns and slides easily under the covers. Juliana freezes a little in surprise, as she was fully expecting her friend to sleep in the other bed. Valentina shifts on her side, burying her face in Juliana’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night,” she mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can feel the heat of the other woman’s breath against her skin, and she prays that Valentina can’t hear how loud her heart is beating in her chest. With Valentina’s warmth against her, it doesn’t take long for Juliana to slip under.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Between all the fic updates and season 5 of She-Ra, I'm loving how absolutely gay my last few days have been. Plus, they opened the lake back up, so the dog and I can get our hike on.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come yell at me about it on tumblr if you feel so inclined :) <a href="https://kristonica.tumblr.com">@kristonica</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amarillo to Santa Fe - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bright morning sun shines down on Valentina and warms her skin. It feels comfortable, for now. But she knows soon enough the mix of arid heat and direct exposure to the rays will not feel as welcome. She shifts on her feet, adjusting her stance as she waits patiently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The family of four currently standing in her way finally steps aside. She lifts her hand, pointing her phone out in front of her. Now that the path was clear, she is able to get a few shots in before more tourists step into frame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances down at her screen, flipping through her recent photos to make sure she was happy with what she captured. Some movement just in the distance catches her attention. She looks up to find Juliana stepping out from behind one of the partially buried cars sticking up in the desert sand. The other woman’s eyes are fixed on the sculpture, as she rounds it. Valentina slides her phone into her back pocket and walks in her direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think?” she asks, as she approaches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns to look at her, an immediate smile forming on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s interesting,” she answers contemplatively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns a little to the side, eyeing the row of old Cadillacs with their hoods buried in the ground. The back of the cars extend straight up into the air. Most of them are covered in markings from spray paint, courtesy of visitors to the road-side attraction. The vehicles sit solemnly, like a row of tombstones in the sand. Their rusted metal contrasts against the bright blue sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m almost more fascinated by the artwork people left behind than I am the whole sculpture,” Juliana continues. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s definitely a statement. It feels strangely appropriate out here, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rattling sound draws Valentina’s attention from the row of cars back to Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found a little extra in this one,” the other woman states, as she shakes the can of spray paint in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles in response. She steps closer, looping her arm with Juliana’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to write?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her friend looks up, as she bites softly at her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That. I haven’t quite figured out yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s the obvious,” Valentina offers. “We have to let the world know we were here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana steps forward in response, breaking contact with her as she searches for the right place to make her mark. She extends her hand out, quickly tagging a looping “Val + Juls + Lanna” with the bright orange paint. Her head tilts to the side, as she examines her work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Juliana states plainly. “It seems a bit sophomoric.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me,” Valentina says, extending out her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman quickly hands the can over and steps to the side. Valentina shakes it absentmindedly, as she eyes the space. She begins spraying small strokes across the metal. The tip of her tongue extends out, as she works to finish her drawing. Once she’s pleased with her work, she steps back and turns her head to look at Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that supposed to be?” the other woman asks, a small laugh accompanying her question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a gas pump.” A short moment of silence falls between them. Juliana raises her eyebrows in question. “Because we met at the gas station.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s our thing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s our thing,” Valentina responds with a shrug. “For now, at least. We should probably work on it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of the women let out a laugh in response to her comment, their eyes watching each other knowingly as they instinctually lean closer. A soft, “hold this” escapes Valentina’s lips as she hands the can back to Juliana. She then pulls her phone from her pocket and slides her arm around Juliana’s lower back. She pulls the other woman close, as she extends the device out in front of them. They move a little to the side so she can get their artwork behind them in the shot. They both smile brightly staring into the lens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably get going,” Juliana says quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods and they make their way towards the exit. The other woman drops the spray paint into the overflowing trash can next to the small metal gate that marks the entrance to “Cadillac Ranch.” Valentina watches her wipe her hands against her shorts, as they make the brief hike back to where they parked along the freeway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, at first, I wasn’t thrilled about you waking us up so early this morning. But I’m glad we made this stop before it got too hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances over at her at the comment. She then looks down towards the ground, kicking at a few small rocks in her path.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you hung over?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no,” Valentina answers quickly. “I mean, I was feeling relaxed last night. But that wasn’t nearly enough to make me drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman nods, a subtle look of relief dances across her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t too painful to get up. We have a long drive ahead of us, and we need to get a move on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why such the rush today?” Valentina asks, as they stop just behind their car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana places her hands on her hips and looks away. Her brow is scrunched and her eyes squint as she stares out into the distance. She then returns her gaze, their eyes meeting directly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made a promise to Ellie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Ellie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana doesn’t answer. She simply smiles back at her, with a playful glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches her friend turn and walk towards the driver’s side of the car. She hesitates for a moment, letting out a small huff before she jogs to the passenger door to get in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana wasn’t kidding. They did have a long drive today. There was only one brief stop for lunch and a walk for Lanna. Other than that, they stayed focused. The mostly flat, dry desert landscape didn’t provide much in the way of scenery to entertain them along the stretch. As they neared their destination, the mountains that surrounded Santa Fe were a welcome break from the visual monotony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman had handed her phone to Valentina when they started to get closer. It was mapped for a specific address, and they were now making their way through a suburb just outside the city. Valentina eyes the modest but nice homes that line the quiet street. The only sound in the car is her verbalizing the directions just before the phone echoes the same advice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls at the wheel, turning into the driveway of a light blue house. Lanna is standing on Valentina’s lap, quite alert as they bring the vehicle to a halt. She seems excited about the opportunity to get out of the enclosed space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can go ahead and let her out,” the other woman says, as she turns off the vehicle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods and opens her door, and the dog immediately jumps out into the yard. She looks back towards her friend to see Juliana somewhat nervously fixing her hair in the rear view mirror. She gives her a quick closed-mouth smile and silently climbs out of the car. Valentina follows suit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them make their way up a small set of steps to the front door. Juliana presses the door bell. Just a beat passes before it swings open from the inside. Valentina’s face shifts into a look of confusion, as she stares at the empty threshold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juli!” a small voice calls out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It draws her attention down just in time to see a young girl launch herself forward and wrap her arms around her friend’s thighs. Juliana lets out a laugh, as she stumbles back a little in an attempt to stabilize her stance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetie. Don’t knock her down,” a calm voice states softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches Juliana look up at a woman now standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana. You made it! It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman reaches out and wraps her arms quickly around her friend’s shoulders. The little girl has yet to let go of her legs and the three of them embrace a little awkwardly. As soon as the group hug lets out, Juliana turns her head to look at Valentina and everyone’s attention follows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val. This is my Aunt Rita, and this is Ellie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she says the words, she looks down towards the girl and smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, this is my friend, Valentina,” she finishes, nodding in her direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Valentina replies shyly, with a small wave and dip in her stance. “Nice to meet you both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too,” Rita states, with a warm smile. “Where’s Lanna?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the sound of her name, the dog emerges from behind a shrub in the front yard and quickly runs over. Rita leans down and pats her on the head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. Champ is in the backyard, and my husband is probably somewhere in the house in front of a TV.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana moves her hands to her back pockets, as she shifts her weight on her heels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re just going to grab our bags, and we’ll be right in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rita nods in response and ushers her daughter into the house, along with the pup. They watch the three of them and then turn around to make their way back to the car. As Juliana pops the trunk, she glances over at Valentina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you’re comfortable with staying here for the night, or we can get you a hotel if you’d prefer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. This is great,” Valentina replies quickly. “It’ll be nice to have a break from hotel life, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman raises her eyebrow in amusement, as she hands her her bags and steps back to close the trunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina waves excitedly with one hand and snaps a few pictures on her phone with the other. Her and Rita turn in sync, as they watch the small rollercoaster swiftly move by them just inside the temporary metal railing. Juliana and Ellie are sitting close together in one of the carts of the caterpillar-shaped ride. The track is mostly a series of rolling ups and downs in a circle, but the young girl seems to be thrilled at every turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” she hears the other woman state.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina glances over in time to see Rita’s husband give her a quick kiss on the cheek, as he hands her a bottle of water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun is almost completely set, and the desert sky is covered in dark pinks and oranges near the horizon. The colorful, flashing lights and ringing sounds of the County Fair create a unique feeling of excitement and energy in the lingering summer heat. The husband, who was introduced earlier as Uncle Mike, extends his hand out to offer her a bottle of water, as well. She accepts it with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were here last night, too,” Mike comments. “But she insisted on going again so she could show Juli.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair then emerge from the exit of the ride to join them. Ellie is clinging tightly onto Juliana’s hand, as they approach. Her friend looks a little disheveled and a little paler. Valentina suppresses a small laugh and opens her bottle of water. She holds it up towards Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please,” the other woman states, accepting it quickly. She takes a couple of sips and gives it back. She runs her hand up through her hair brushing it away from her face. Valentina can see the small droplets of sweat that have collected along her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hanging in there, cousin Juli?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana rolls her eyes lightly at the nickname and returns Valentina’s teasing look with a smile. She leans in to answer, but before she can she gets pulled away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go to the fun house next!” Ellie exclaims in excitement. The young girl abruptly stops in her tracks. “Your friend should come with us, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her narrow shoulders, extending her hand out in Valentina’s direction. Valentina hesitates for a moment and then accepts it. They let Ellie pull them along, leading the way to the next attraction. She glances back, to see the girl’s parents following just behind them in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like fun houses?” Ellie asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure I’ve ever been in one,” Valentina answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s funny mirrors and the floor is all weird and then you have to go through this huge tunnel and its moving so you have to go fast or you’ll get stuck and you’ll fall over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana and Valentina look at each other with a knowing smile, as Ellie works through her rambling explanation. When they approach the entrance, the other woman reaches into her pocket and hands the attendant enough tickets for the three of them. Without any trepidation, Ellie walks confidently through the bright yellow strips of hanging canvas that cover the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's dark inside the large tent, except for the strategically placed lights that highlight the curved and wavy mirrors that line the wall next to them. Thankfully, the space is cooled and Valentina feels an instant sense of relief at the break from the heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana and Ellie stand in front of the different mirrors, laughing together at their distorted reflections. The young girl promptly runs over to the entrance of a maze that’s next up in the path. It’s lined with plexiglass panels and they can see a number of other people slowly moving through the twists and turns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ellie seems to have her own strategy and her fingertips drift along the sides of the maze as she makes her way in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns around so she can look at Valentina following closely behind her. She scuffs her feet slowly walking backwards, as she copies her cousin’s tactic. The whole maze is lit from the bottom giving the space a strange disorienting glow. The women watch each other silently for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ellie’s going to totally leave us trapped in here, isn’t she?” Juliana asks rhetorically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs lightly in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think she’s much too invested in spending time with you to abandon you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been a while since we’ve hung out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A couple years,” Juliana answers. “She’s getting so tall.” The other woman turns around so she’s walking forward, again, but looks back over her shoulder. “We used to live close to each other in Texas. Which, by the way, good luck getting Lanna’s attention for the next twelve hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I first got her, we spent a lot of time at my uncle’s. Lanna loves their dog, Champ. He’s like her big brother. Follows him everywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she’s not going to be upset that we didn’t bring her with us, tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no. I’m confident she’s already completely forgotten about us,” Juliana says, with a laugh. “We’ll be lucky if we can convince her to get in the car to leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Valentina states. She steps up closer behind Juliana, moving her head just over the other woman’s shoulder to whisper in her ear. “You’re pretty convincing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana’s lips part and her breath still and then the other woman immediately steps head first into one of the plexiglass panels. The abrupt stop causes Valentina to bump into Juliana’s back, and she places her hands on her friend’s waist to stabilize them both.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. Are you ok?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman reaches up, rubbing at her temple. The blush on her cheeks and neck burns bright pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small pause and then both share a laugh at the ridiculousness of the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s this way!” Ellie calls out, bringing their attention over to the young girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turn around and step out of the maze, moving quickly to catch up with her. The three of them proceed to the exit. Ellie insists they all hold hands as they run as fast as they can through the large rotating tube.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you two don’t want to sit together?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana eyes her aunt and uncle, as she asks them the question. They both look rather exhausted, and Valentina feels a pang of sympathy for the patience they’ve displayed tonight. Ellie had insisted that they go on the ferris wheel before they left. The group agreed this would be the final ride for the evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ellie was still holding onto Juliana and Valentina’s hands, as they all stood at the entrance to the ride. She didn’t seem to have any interest in letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you ride with me on this one?” Rita asks the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reluctantly nods and walks over towards her mom. Mike seems content to sit this one out and collects their belongings, as the women proceed to the moving line. The excitement of the day was finally starting to slow, and they all stand quietly waiting for their turn to get on. Rita and Ellie load into a bucket just ahead of Valentina and Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After running around the fairground for a few hours, Valentina was happy to have a seat for a moment. The heat was letting up and the clear night sky shines bright with stars above them. Their bucket swings back and forth as the ride moves and stops to let some passengers off and new ones on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they start to crest the top of the large rotating circle, Ellie turns around in her seat in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok if you’re scared!” she says in an attempt to reassure them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both smile at her and wave. They watch as her mother helps her to face forward in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina clasps onto the dark blue metal bar that sits just over their laps. Years of nervous hands gripping the steel tightly have resulted in chipped paint along the length of it. She glances over the side at the ground and lets out a solid breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok if you’re scared,” Juliana whispers to her, lightly bumping their shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They eye each other for a second. The movement of the ferris wheel comes to a stop, once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” Valentina replies. “It’s just… I feel like these things are pretty hastily bolted together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana bites at her lip, as she begins to shift her weight back and forth. The bucket sways a little with the motion. The sound of metal against metal groans softly beneath them as she rocks them. Valentina cuts her eyes towards her friend with a warning look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden jolt of the ride moving again causes her to yelp in response, and she grabs onto Juliana’s arm firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you are scared?” the other woman asks with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’m making a reasonable evaluation of the likelihood of plummeting to the ground and responding appropriately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you grabbing me so tight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause, clearly, I plan on taking you with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs at the comment. Her bright eyes shine playfully, and Valentina can’t help but stare back into them. The other woman reaches up, taking Valentina’s hand into her own. Their palms slide together in a familiar way, and she pulls their joined hands down to rest on her knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride back to the house is mostly silent. Ellie sits wedged between them in the back seat, trying her best to not fall asleep as she rests against Juliana’s arm. The natural vibration of the car hums and bounces, and Valentina glances over to see the other woman covering a yawn with the back of her hand. A soft smile plays at her lips at the sight of the cousins both fighting to keep their eyes open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrive back at the house, the five of them all quietly pull themselves out of the car. Juliana carries a groggy Ellie in her arms as they wait for her uncle to unlock the front door. As soon as it’s open, they’re met with an enthusiastic greeting from both dogs. The commotion seems to rouse the young girl from her almost slumber. Juliana holds onto her tightly, disappearing down the hallway to take her to her room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsure of exactly what’s next, Valentina drops herself onto the long couch in the living room. Lanna stops by to give her a quick kiss before following Champ, again. She rubs at her face, letting out a soft groan as the weight of the day settles upon her. She lowers her hands from her eyes to find Ellie standing in front of her. The young girl has changed into her pajamas, with a book tucked beneath her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juli’s taking a shower,” the girl announces. “Can you read to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She offers her a smile and nods. Ellie quickly climbs up onto the couch and settles next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s earnest attempt at reading the story gets interrupted early, as the girl seems more interested in telling it herself with each flip of the page.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About half way through, Rita walks into the room with a smile as she watches them sitting closely. She takes a seat on the couch just on the other side of Ellie and looks down at what they’re reading.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for entertaining her,” she says sweetly, as she runs her fingers through the top of her daughter’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my pleasure,” Valentina replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ellie continues telling her version of what is happening in the story, according to the drawings on the page. She appears deep in concentration as she explains the details. The women listen politely, even as Ellie’s rambling words start to reveal exactly how tired the girl is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you been dating Juli?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rita’s sudden question draws Valentina’s attention up. She feels a mix of surprise and a small amount of confusion at the inquiry. Is that what Juliana had told them? Her heart races a little at the thought, but she just shakes her head with a smile. The woman was most likely making an assumption.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no. We’re just friends,” she finally states. “I have a boyfriend. I mean, an ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes at herself and her awkward need to explain this to a stranger. Rita only stares back with a small nod. The sound of footsteps approaching causes them to look over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana steps tentatively into the room. She’s fresh from her shower. A towel is wrapped tightly around her body, and Valentina eyes the water droplets still clinging to her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. I left my bag in here,” she mumbles quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman bends over to retrieve her suitcase from the floor. As she stands back up, her eyes connect with Valentina’s for a moment. Juliana gives her a small smile, her eyebrow lifting a little before she turns and walks down the dimly lit hall. Valentina’s throat feels suddenly very dry. She licks at her lips. She catches Rita watching her out of the corner of her eye. The woman’s amused expression holds for a moment and then drops as she looks down at her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple minutes later, Juliana returns to the room—fully dressed this time. A small pout of affection forms on her face and she nods towards Ellie, who is now completely passed out against Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Mike’s voice fills the space, as he emerges behind her friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you were able to stop by on your trip,” he says, as he wraps his arm affectionately around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans gently into his embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t too far off my path. I couldn’t pass up the chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her uncle nods with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, we’re happy we got to meet your girlfriend,” he states excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s mouth immediately drops open and she shakes her head lightly, but no words come out. Her friend looks back and forth between Mike and her. A moment of silence sits uncomfortably between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Is that not the right term? Is it like partner or lover or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honey. Please don’t say lover,” Rita pipes up quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really trying to be supportive,” he replies, with a small shrug. He then turns to face Juliana, moving his hand to her shoulder. “I know Lupe didn’t take it well. My sister is a little hung up on the whole religion thing. I just want you to know that her response is not my response. We support you completely, Juli. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that with her last year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyes bounce back and forth between the three of them. She can tell how uncomfortable this situation is for Juliana. The usual blush that the other woman dons in embarrassment isn’t there. Her face seems a little drained of color, if anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She winces slightly in concern. The moment feels oddly intrusive. Without permission, Valentina’s mind starts playing through all of their interactions. There was no way for her to know. She realizes that Juliana hadn’t really mentioned any boys, but she wasn’t a big talker in general. Not that her sexuality mattered. It was just now Valentina was questioning… something. She’s not entirely sure what. The room suddenly feels very warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” she says abruptly, drawing everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana seems relieved at the distraction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I need to get this one in bed,” Rita states, nodding towards Ellie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman pulls her daughter into her arms, so Valentina is free to move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been so lovely to meet all of you. I had a great time today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stands up, nervously wiping her hands against her thighs. She shifts on her feet for a second, offering the group a closed-mouth smile and a small wave. Valentina takes quick steps down the hall towards the guest bedroom at the end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight,” she hears them call out in unison behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she gets to the room, she walks to the center of it and lets out a breath. She runs her hand up through her hair. The sound of her heart beating rapidly echoes in her ears. This was stupid. Why was she panicking? She shakes her head and rubs at the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s soft voice sounds behind her, and she freezes in response. She swallows thickly and then turns around to look at the other woman. They stare at each other silently for a moment. Juliana bites at her lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This bed is tiny,” her friend states plainly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks down towards it and then back up at Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can…” Juliana’s words stall out on her lips. She lifts her hand and motions with her thumb back out towards the living room. “I can sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyes stay fixed to the other woman’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” she finally answers on a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What feels like the longest and shortest moment of Valentina’s entire life hangs between them. She stands there motionless, as Juliana offers her a quiet nod and exits the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone is safe and that this provides a tiny moment of escape for those that need it. I recognize that it is a privilege for those of us that can take a break. My heart is with everyone protesting on the front lines and the side lines. Taking a stand in whatever big or small way that you can. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Amarillo to Santa Fe - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana closes the bedroom door softly behind her. She pauses for a moment, the image of Valentina’s panicked face still etched in her brain. Her mind and body are churning with a mix of emotions. The adrenaline in her veins is momentarily overshadowing the heaviness she feels in her heart. She makes her way silently down the hallway back to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she approaches, she sees her aunt placing a stack of bed linens at the end the couch. Rita looks up at her. The expression of sympathy across her aunt’s face is almost enough to cause her to break, but she takes a deep breath and holds it in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s a pillow, sheet and blanket in case one of you wants to take the couch tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana drops her gaze. She reaches out, taking the corner of the pillow case between her fingertips and replies with a soft, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few seconds of silence hang between them. Rita places her hands on her hips momentarily and then moves them gently to the top of the pile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods and they begin working together to stretch the bedsheet over the cushions of the couch. They unfold the blanket and drape it across the same area. Rita then turns and takes a seat. She pats the space next to her, and Juliana drops herself down with a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her aunt places her hand on top of Juliana’s and squeezes it gently for a moment. She can see Rita watching her silently out of the corner of her eye. Her lips are pursed in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry if we made you or your friend uncomfortable tonight,” she offers. “You two just seemed so close, and your uncle and I made some assumptions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes connect, and Juliana gives her a timid smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good kid, Juli. Especially, considering all that you’ve been through with your family. We just want you to know that we love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rita stretches her arm across the back of Juliana’s shoulders and pulls her close. She places a soft kiss on the side of her head. There’s a small pause and then she pats her hand before standing up from the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s been a long day. I’ll let you get some rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels the lump form in her throat, and she struggles to swallow. She blinks rapidly to keep the tears at bay. It’s taking every ounce of her will to not cry at her aunt’s words. The guilt she’s been harboring for leaving her mother feels so raw in this moment. But she knows that, mostly, she’s just tired. It will all be better in the morning. Sleep will reset everything and she’ll have the energy and capacity to look at things clearly in the day. She just has to get there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night,” Juliana whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches her aunt disappear down the long hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes in another deep breath and begrudgingly pulls herself off the couch. She scans the walls and finally spots the light switch. The click echoes in the space, as the room goes dark. She returns to her makeshift bed, covering herself with the blanket and burying her head in the soft pillow. The concern that her scattered mind will keep her awake is fleeting. Before she can indulge too deeply in her thoughts, the exhaustion of the day swiftly carries her away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s unfocused eyes blink open. She stares up in the general direction of the dark ceiling above her. Her mind seems to be moving slower than her body and it takes a few seconds for her to recall exactly where she is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The couch. Her uncle’s home. Santa Fe.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She simultaneously attempts to make sense of her surroundings, as she wills the mobility back into her limbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small shuffling sound near her spikes her heart rate. She blinks, again, attempting to focus her eyes in the dark room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she hears Valentina whisper. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana swallows, the action making her parched throat feel rough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val. What time is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little after three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question is followed by silence. The dark outline of her friend is motionless. Then she hears Valentina let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s words are barely a whisper. Juliana adjusts, moving her arms behind her to prop herself up. At the same time, Valentina kneels beside the couch. She can tell her friend’s eyes are cast down towards the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you sorry for?” Juliana asks, her scratchy voice sounding strained in her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t of kicked you out of bed,” she answers simply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val. It’s ok to want some space.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina raises her head. She’s close enough now for Juliana to see her eyes shining back, even in the dark. Her chest is rising and falling deeply with nervous breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want space from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in the pit of Juliana’s stomach twists at Valentina’s words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t know what this confession means to her friend. She only barely knows what she wants it to mean to herself. This thing that had been developing so naturally between them was overwhelming to say the least. She had been wading slowly into the shallow end of her feelings, but her uncle’s words earlier had caused her to be shoved unexpectedly into the deep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But just like in the swimming pool in Tulsa, she wasn’t ready. There was no amount of floating that would prepare her for going completely under. This would all be a conversation for another time. Right now, her friend needed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s expression softens, and she settles against the cushions. She lifts the edge of the blanket and scoots back a little to make room. Valentina quickly slides in next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman lays her head on Juliana, her cheek heavy against the center of her chest. She feels Valentina clutch her fist tightly near the collar of her shirt, as she drapes her leg over her thigh. Juliana adjusts her arms, wrapping them around Valentina’s slight frame. And, in response, the smallest sigh escapes from the other woman’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ease at which they fit together is not lost on her, and Valentina quickly relaxes completely in her embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Juliana opens her eyes, again, the room is filled with light. The brightness of the sunrise is diffused by the curtains covering the large window on the other side of the room. A soft glow fills the space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is still asleep on her chest. Her lips are slightly parted and her breaths are even. Her weight is warm and welcome, and Juliana finds herself tightening the hold she has on the other woman. She lets her eyes drift closed, as the comfort of the moment coaxes her back towards sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes pop open at the unexpected greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her head to the left to see Ellie standing close. The girl looks wide awake at this early hour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning,” she responds in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t help but smile at her young cousin, and she receives the same in return. Ellie seems to take the greeting as an invitation and moves closer. She steps up onto the edge of the couch and drops herself onto the side of Juliana that’s not occupied by Valentina. The action knocks a little breath out of Juliana’s lungs, and she groans quietly in protest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ellie, wait,” she whispers in warning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s too late, though. The girl is already fully committed to joining this group cuddle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The commotion causes Valentina to stir, and she sleepily blinks her eyes open. As soon as she does, Ellie moves her arm to lay across Valentina’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl attempts to whisper, but her enthusiasm does little to quiet the sound. Valentina’s eyes move up to look at Juliana and then back to Ellie. She smiles widely in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you here to snuggle?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingertips stretching out to tickle along Ellie’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nooo,” the girl squeals, in a laughter filled response. “I came to see if Juli wanted to play a game but you were sleeping on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels her cheeks warm at the comment and then the sound of a door opening down the hallway catches her attention. She hears shuffled footsteps slowly approaching and then the sound is overtaken by the quick pitter patter of smaller feet or, in this case, paws.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna runs towards the couch excitedly. Before Juliana can voice her objection, the dog jumps up landing on top of the people on top of her. She moves quickly between the three of them, leaving sloppy kisses in her wake. They all yell playfully in response at the sudden attack. When Lanna is pleased that she’s sufficiently greeted everyone, she settles laying fully on top still panting in excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lanna, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Juliana comments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes in a strained breath, as she stares up towards the ceiling with her arms and legs all pinned underneath the weight of everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s just following her instincts,” Valentina says. “The phrase ‘dog pile’ has to come from somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can only pout in response, and both Valentina and Ellie giggle at her antics.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, everyone,” Rita says, as she continues to walk right past them towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Champ is following at her feet, and Lanna moves off of them to join. The sound of the faucet turning on is followed by the clinking start of a coffee maker. Her aunt returns to the couch, scooping Ellie up into her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” she says, as she raises her up. “I need you to help me pick out what’s for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rita gives Juliana a small smile and a lift of her eyebrow, and then steps away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you?” Valentina whispers, drawing her attention back. “Are you just here to snuggle?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the question leaves her mouth, she moves her hand underneath the blanket. Her fingers flutter against Juliana’s side. Juliana laughs lightly in response and turns her hips, pushing Valentina off of her. The movement sets the other woman on her side. Juliana moves closer, tangling their legs together. Her smooth calf loops behind Valentina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you’re here, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana questions quietly and then bites at her lower lip while she waits for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina seems distracted, her breath catches as her eyes dance from Juliana’s mouth to her gaze. She swallows and just nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana circles the inside of the pan with the dish towel, collecting the remaining droplets of water. Her uncle extends out one of his hands, as he opens a lower cabinet door with the other. He takes the now dry item from her and stacks it on the appropriate shelf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, her and Valentina’s morning reverie was cut short by Ellie’s request for help with breakfast. The women had acquiesced, leaving the comfort of the couch to join her cousin in the kitchen to assist with preparing the meal and setting the table. The group had chatted easily over waffles and bacon about their time at the fair the night before. Juliana and her aunt and uncle had also relayed the latest events of their life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Afterwards, Rita retired to her room to take a shower, and Ellie convinced Valentina to join her in the backyard to play with the dogs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike and Juliana had agreed to stay inside and clean up. It was nice to get some alone time with him. He had been around—in one form or another—throughout her entire life. Especially, when they had lived near each other in Texas a few years ago, prior to her and Lupe leaving for Chicago and his family moving to Santa Fe for Rita’s new job.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans against the edge of the kitchen counter and stares out the window towards the backyard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you?” she hears her uncle ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her head to stare in his direction with a perplexed expression at the timing of his question. They had been talking all morning. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises both of his brows, the caring look in his eyes revealing that his inquiry is more than a casual ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” she finally answers, letting out a long breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifts her gaze to fix on the dish towel, as she hangs it on the drying rack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks back up at him and places her hands on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I’m terrified,” she continues with a small, nervous laugh. “But I’m also very excited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you didn’t want to leave her. You two have always been such a big support system for each other,” he comments and then hesitates. “But, you’re doing the right thing. She’s proud of you. They both are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana breaks their eye contact. She purses her lips and looks back out the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t feel that way yet. It just feels like I’m abandoning her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head and narrows his dark brown eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can’t fault you for wanting to build a life for yourself,” he replies. Mike pauses for a moment and then lets out an incredulous chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s a really hard thing to be mature about, but it’s just part of being a parent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A delighted squeal of laughter from outside pulls both of their attentions back to the window. They watch as Ellie, Champ and Lanna all chase a fleeing Valentina. Her cousin finally tags her and the woman playfully falls to the ground. Mike nods in their direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t a problem at all, but we weren’t expecting your friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles and then bites lightly at the inside of her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither was I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her uncle hums in response. The humored look on his face is quite apparent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever your situation is with your friend or…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He motions with his hands, raising his palms in the air in lieu of trying to find the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two complement each other. It’s nice to see you like that. I feel like with your parents you were always making concessions for them. You were always having to be the third adult in the room. But, with her, there’s this lightness. It’s hard to find that perfect balance in a partner. You have to have someone you can trust to help you in very real ways, but that person should also make you feel like a kid again in all the fun ways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pauses his small speech and watches her for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see you’re super thrilled to be getting relationship advice from an old man,” her uncle laughs, as he finishes his statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s smile slips into a light laugh in response. She ducks her head shyly, rubbing at an imaginary spot on the counter. She wants to have words for this, but she genuinely doesn’t know how to reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike reaches out, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, that’s it!” he says jovially. “We’re good here. You better go save Valentina before Ellie completely exhausts her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles broadly at his statement. She gives him a quick hug in thanks and makes her way outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little shorter chapter this time around. I made some structural changes to fix a pacing issue for the next couple upcoming chapters. So this one was shortened to accommodate. But at least it only took me one week instead of three! Thank you for all the continued lovely comments. Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Santa Fe to Flagstaff - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok over there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina asks, turning her focus from the road towards the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana slowly pull her head away from the window and rub at the impression the glass has left on her cheek. The other woman swallows thickly, as she sits more upright in her seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina adjusts her hands on the steering wheel, returning her eyes to the freeway. One hand momentarily releases its grip for her to push at the bridge of her sunglasses. She does her best to suppress the smirk on her lips at the sight of the perplexed expression on her friend’s face. Juliana had just been making small noises in her sleep and then abruptly jerked awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” the other woman finally replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure? You look a little PTSD-y.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stiffens at the comment and then lets out a short breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just having a weird dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina hums in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana rubs at the back of her neck. She adjusts her legs just a little, careful not to disturb Lanna sleeping comfortably in her lap. They both seemed quite exhausted from their visit to her aunt and uncle’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina knows Ellie didn’t give either of them much of a rest. She had volunteered to take the first shift on today’s long drive to give Juliana a little reprieve. One unfortunate side effect of this plan was that it had given Valentina a lot of free time to think while she drove. Not having someone to chat with combined with the monotony of the freeway resulted in open season in her brain on everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. And now, the only thing she can think about is how much she wants to talk about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opens and closes her mouth several times in an effort to formulate the right words. On her final attempt, she notices Juliana staring at her with an expression that very much indicates that she’s waiting on her to say something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry again about last night,” Valentina pushes out on a single breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok,” Juliana responds quickly, dismissing her concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s gaze bounces back and forth between her friend and the road. When it’s clear the other woman has no intention of adding onto her initial reaction, she continues. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know your uncle maybe shared more than you were ready to. If you want to talk about it, I can totally listen. Although, I’m guessing you probably would prefer not to after the way I acted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman keeps her stare forward. She doesn’t seem particularly upset, just contemplative. Valentina can’t stop herself from filling the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just a little surprised,” she continues. “It’s not a problem.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes at herself, pursing her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god. I’m saying this all wrong. Obviously, I don’t have a problem with it cause there’s nothing to have a problem with. Please don’t listen to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A large swell of regret fills Valentina. She shouldn’t have insisted on saying anything in the first place. Juliana is being completely quiet, not really giving her an indication one way or the other. She tightens her grip on the wheel, partially wishing that the road will just open up and swallow her whole. Her mind bounces from one thought to the next, and then without permission her mouth starts verbalizing everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just… I started thinking about my behavior. You know, I tend to be a very affectionate person. I’ve always been like that with my friends. At first, I was worried that I had maybe been misleading you. But then I realized that you hadn’t really given me any indication that you were interpreting it to be more than it was. And, then I realized that maybe I was a little disappointed by that. Maybe I wanted you to interpret it as more. Cause maybe I did want it to be, you know, more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is not entirely sure anything she just said made any sense. As the final words tumbled from her mouth, she felt her stomach drop. She fidgets her hands on the steering wheel trying to cover the slight shake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana still hasn’t looked at her, but the small smile on her lips indicates she was very much listening. The other woman bites at her thumbnail. She then moves her hand down into her lap and her gaze follows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think the thing that freaked me out the most about what my uncle said was that I don’t even know yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A feeling of relief washes over her now that Juliana is finally speaking. She watches her friend take in a deep breath and turn her head to look out the window. The pavement rumbles underneath their tires, as the silence hangs between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shortly after we moved to Chicago, I enrolled in community college. I just wanted to take a few classes until I had a clearer picture of what was next for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her friend pauses briefly, and Valentina hears her release a small sigh. The other woman looks down with a shy smile, petting at Lanna’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I met this friend in one of my classes. We started spending a lot of time together and getting closer. One day, she kissed me. I didn’t really question what it all meant. I was just kind of wrapped up in the excitement of this new thing. It hadn’t really progressed past that. She would come over. We would study a little and kiss a little. But I got careless, and my mom walked in on us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s brow scrunches in sympathy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lupe reacted poorly,” Juliana states flatly. “I felt like I was being condemned for this thing before I even understood it. My mom and I had always been so close. I didn’t really have any context for how we could suddenly interpret something so differently. And, of course, she wouldn’t let it go. Things got worse with her, and I decided to drop out. I just wanted to focus on saving money and applying to design schools.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you stay in contact with your friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I couldn’t drag her into this craziness. I was confused myself. My mom was just so adamant that it was wrong. And, it felt too difficult to fight her all the time. I hadn’t really dated much in high school. She felt strongly that I just needed be with a boy, and I would be cured.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s shoulders slump immediately at the thought. Juliana seems determined to continue with her story, even though she has yet to look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just so tired of her pushing,” the other woman explains. “So one day I purposely got drunk and slept with one of my male friends.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses, again. Her focus is still fixed to Lanna, as she continues to pet her. She lets out a small huff and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He must have asked me about fifty times if I was sure. It was probably just as confusing for him. Unfortunately, the experience didn’t really bring any clarity to the situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” Valentina asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was decent about it. It just wasn’t a significant enough experience to change anything. I felt dumb. I didn’t care about him like that. Of course, I wouldn’t have felt anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pout forms on Valentina’s lips before she can stop herself. She empathizes so intensely with the anxiety and fear Juliana must have felt. She takes in a solid breath and bites at her lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re not sure if you’re gay?” she questions softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. I mean, I’m probably not just straight,” Juliana answers quickly, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. “But I don’t feel like I need to know. I just want to be—without my mom worrying that I’m going to hell or my uncle throwing a parade in my honor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina opens her mouth to respond. Even though she hasn’t shared the exact same experience, she wants to explain that she understands the need to not be so exclusively labeled or forced into making decisions too soon. The look on the other woman’s face stops her, though. She decides for now the best thing she can do is just be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches over and places her hand on Juliana’s. The other woman turns her palm up and clasp them together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina fishes around the small cardboard container looking for any remaining fries that are of interest to her. When she comes up empty, she drops the item down into the paper bag sitting at her feet. After a brief stop to pick up some food and switch drivers, she’s now back in the passenger seat and finds herself a little tickled at how much she missed it. She glances over at Juliana, who is sipping at her drink with her dark eyes focused on the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels lighter after the conversation she had with the other woman. She was pleased that Juliana felt comfortable enough to open up to her, but she also felt like a small weight was lifted off her shoulders. There was something disarming about the reality that neither of them had the answers. She was just so used to people saddling her with expectations, that she automatically assigned them to herself last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana had glossed over her earlier admittance that she was feeling some sort of attraction to the other woman. That was also strangely helpful. She felt that her friend had partially shared her story as a way of making it easier on her. That was how things worked, though. The exchange of one piece of vulnerable information for the other was a normal part of friendship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiniest sliver of disappointment sits in the back of Valentina’s brain. She had been secretly hopeful that her new friend would admit that she felt something, as well. But given Juliana’s past experience, she could understand the hesitation. Where Valentina had a lot of pressure on her to fall in line with her career, she never felt as though her family would judge her for her sexuality—whatever that turned out to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These feelings were just genuinely new to her. The initial anxiety about them melted away pretty quickly after she had a moment to acknowledge what was happening. Sleep had thankfully given her a much needed reset. As soon as she woke, she wanted nothing more than to be next to Juliana. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had never felt that intense of a pull towards anyone before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought causes a tightness in her chest and she shakes her head. Her eyes blink rapidly, as she bites at her lip. Her cheeks warm and then she feels the blush blossoming down to her neck and chest. It felt so strange to admit to herself that she totally had a crush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina quickly picks up her phone, looking for a distraction. She decides to map out how much further they had on the road today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she scans the map, she spots a point of interest coming up on their path. She clicks on the location, pulling up the reviews in an attempt to feed her curiosity. Valentina was more experienced with international travel. For vacations, her family would often jet off to somewhere completely foreign thousands of miles away where she only sometimes knew the language. Traveling around this country was reserved mostly for work. The idea that there were little corners she had yet explore held a certain charm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check this out,” she says, drawing the other woman’s attention. “Petrified National Forrest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana raises her eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like old trees that became rocks?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives her an incredulous look in return and continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not enough to sell you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It could be… interesting,” the other woman replies, with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns in her seat, facing her shoulders towards her friend and raising her hands out in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got another pitch,” she says, playfully. “This review says that all trails are a hundred percent dog friendly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She motions for Lanna to join her from the back seat. The dog happily hops in her lap. Valentina wraps her arms around the pup and places her hands to cradle her face. They both turn and look at Juliana pleadingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman watches them for a moment, a small smirk forming across her lips. A few more seconds of silence fill the space while Valentina attempts to give her her best pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How far?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s on the way. We’re only like forty-five minutes from there,” she answers, excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rubs at Lanna’s ears and lets out a small pleased squeal. Juliana reaches over and offers a few pats on her dog’s head, as well. Her and Valentina glance at each other and then the other woman returns her full attention to the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drive always felt a little longer when she was anticipating a destination. Valentina did her best to not focus too much on how slowly the miles seemed to crawl by after convincing her friend to make the stop. By the time they had arrived at the national park, she was bursting to get out of the vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made their way quickly into the visitors center. Following a short bathroom break, the women located some trail maps and decided to poke around the gift shop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wander through the space leisurely. Valentina notices that Juliana seems distracted. They had done their best to park in the shade, but she could tell the other woman was most likely nervous about leaving Lanna in the car in this heat. Valentina rounds a circular wire stand, as she eyes the various tchotchkes embroidered with the park logo. An item catches her attention and she plucks it from the rack. She moves closer to her friend and settles in front of her with an expectant look in her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to get on the trails?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she finishes her question, Valentina reaches up to brush away Juliana’s hand from her mouth. Her friend had been biting at her thumbnail, again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lifts her hand to eye height, dangling the item she selected before. A pewter dog collar tag with the words “Bark Ranger” engraved into it hangs from her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to let me get this for her,” she states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile forms on Juliana’s face in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I agree to this, does it mean we get out of here faster?” her friend asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods with enthusiasm. Juliana takes her free hand and leads them towards the register.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina tilts her head to the side, rubbing the towel against the base of her scalp. Her long wet locks hang down in wavy, thick curls. Small droplets of water escape from the ends of them, destined for the plush maroon-colored carpet beneath her feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She eyes Juliana, who is sitting on the bed with her legs outstretched in front of her. The sun had just barely set, but the other woman is already dressed for bed in her t-shirt and shorts. Her hair is pulled up into a high pony tail. Today’s drive to Flagstaff was one of the longer ones. Both of them were very happy to have a little down time now that they made it here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they arrived, Valentina had pretty quickly opted to take a shower. Their earlier walk around the trails at the national park had left her with a thin sheen of sweat that itched against her skin. She was anxious to wash it away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She plops down on the end of the bed, folding her long legs beneath her. The small bounce draws Juliana’s attention. Valentina nods her head to the right and gives her a questioning look. They both glance over at the second bed in the room. Lanna is laying on the corner of it with a far off expression in her eyes, as she remains very focused on her chewing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rita gave her one of Champ’s extra rawhides,” Juliana explains. “She likes to have a little space when she’s working on something new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. I see,” Valentina responds. “And, what are you up to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She crawls up to the head of the bed, settling next to her friend’s side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just looking at pictures from today’s hike.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana extends her phone out to Valentina and gives her a nod. Valentina takes it gently into her hands. She scans the grid of squares on the device and presses her fingertip to one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you recommended the stop. It was actually pretty cool,” Juliana continues. “Like this one. The colors in the petrified wood are just amazing. The red is so vibrant, like these trees just fell right over and rusted on the spot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman reaches out, flipping through her phone in Valentina’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s doing her best to focus on the screen, but Juliana’s face so close to her own is distracting. The slightly lifted eyebrows and the glow of excitement on her friend as she zooms in to show her the details has Valentina mesmerized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just so unique,” Juliana states quietly, with eyes still fixed to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The word softly slips from Valentina’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s only looking at the photo peripherally. She’s struggling to keep her eyes off of the woman beside her. After a second, she shakes her head a little and scoots over to the other side of the bed. She places her towel down on the comforter and leans over to pluck her own phone from the bedside table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to see this photo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina opens up the app and flips back through her history until she finds the one she’s looking for. She turns the screen towards her friend. Juliana stares at it briefly and then looks up at her with a nonplused expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Juliana states, a laugh bubbling up from her lungs. “You have to delete that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns the phone back towards herself. She eyes the picture of Juliana sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. The other woman looks completely out, with her hand smushed against the side of her face and her lips parted in an askew pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so cute though!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches out quickly attempting to steal the device from her hand. Valentina laughs in response and moves it away before she can get close. They both freeze, locked in a staredown daring each other to be the first to move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana licks at her lips and then surprises Valentina by not going for the phone at all. She swiftly runs her fingers against Valentina’s side tickling her. It causes her to flinch and yelp in response. She loses her grip and the phone hits the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana scoops it up and slides down to rest her head on a pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina follows her movement. She watches Juliana’s eyes dance across the screen, as she presses a few buttons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman then turns on her side, sliding her free hand beneath the pillow. She offers the phone back to her, and Valentina quickly retrieves it from her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you go,” her friend states. “All gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina eyes her for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know it’s just in my ‘Recently Deleted’ folder, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana doesn’t respond. She just stares back at her blankly, pursing her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina sets the phone down next to her earlier discarded towel. She turns, laying on her side to mirror her friend’s position.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A comfortable silence settles between them. Juliana’s breaths are even and her eyes shine brightly back at Valentina. She can’t help but think its one of the few times she hasn’t seen a slight crease of worry across the other woman’s face. Valentina reaches out, taking Juliana’s wrist in her hand. She pulls it closer to her nose and breathes in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s that smell, again,” Valentina states softly. “I don’t know if it’s a lotion or a soap.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do have a cucumber aloe type lotion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” she whispers in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s attention drifts between Juliana’s mouth and her eyes. Her pulse quickens as the seconds tick by. Without thought, her lips move into a feather-light kiss that she places against the soft hand in front of her. She watches Juliana’s throat bob, as she swallows dryly in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that it?” her friend replies in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s voice is small and just a little strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels her heart pounding strongly in her chest. She answers with a shake of her head, as she moves forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana meets her in the middle, and the other woman slides her lips against hers in a mutual embrace. She squeezes her wrist lightly, as she presses harder into her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, it’s the softness of the other woman’s mouth that registers prominently in Valentina’s brain. Then, its the lack of stubble that surrounds the plump flesh. She pulls back slightly and moves in again to brush against her lips, this time capturing more in between her own. She holds herself there, just indulging in the sensation. Her blood rushes through her veins and the initial nervous adrenaline starts to morph into excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls away and her eyes flutter open. She watches Juliana’s dark lashes part and her gaze fixes upon her. A small smile twitches onto the other woman’s face. They stare at each other knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leans back in, her lips parted a little more. Juliana anticipates her movement and opens her mouth, as well. They slot together perfectly, and Valentina puckers her embrace pulling the other woman deeper into the kiss. A small hum of contentment sounds between them. She opens her mouth even more, this time using the tip of her tongue to swipe across Juliana’s lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both her head and body feel as though they are spinning, but there is one thing Valentina is feeling incredibly confident about. She likes this. She likes this <em>a lot</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels Juliana shake her wrist loose from her grip. The other woman moves her hand to Valentina’s head. She threads her fingers through her hair, pushing back the damp strands. Her friend’s fingertips settle on her neck, circling the soft spot just beneath her ear lobe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina sighs at the touch and it prompts movement. Juliana pushes forward a little. It’s enough to move Valentina to her back. The other woman then props herself up on her elbow. She cups Valentina’s neck and pulls her up into the deepest kiss yet. Their teeth click together just slightly, as Juliana moves her mouth to gently suckle at Valentina’s lower lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina places her hands on the other woman’s hips, encouraging her to settle on top of her. It doesn’t take much convincing. Juliana happily moves her body over, sliding her leg between Valentina’s as her weight drops down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A strong puff of air releases from her lungs in response and both women still for a moment. Juliana backs her head up and looks down with concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this ok?” she whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina quickly nods in quiet affirmation. The other woman’s eyes are dark with desire and her wet, parted lips form into a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches up to Juliana’s neck, pulling her friend back down into a kiss. Her movement is sure and determined, and Juliana responds instantly opening her mouth and pushing her tongue against Valentina’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina slips her free hand just under the edge of Juliana’s t-shirt, her fingers lightly massaging the soft skin there. She’s completely transfixed by the feeling of the other woman’s tongue rolling rhythmically against hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They melt deeper into each other with each passing of their lips. Valentina’s thoughts can only seem to focus on the sensation slowly building under every inch of her skin. She feels her lungs burn with a need for oxygen—which seems in stark opposition to her other building needs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana is apparently experiencing the same and pulls back to take in deep breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a moment of pause and then the other woman is lowering back down to press her lips to hers. It’s just a light passing this time, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this what it was like with your friend?” Valentina inquires. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question manifested and spilled from her mouth before she could hold it back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s different,” Juliana answers, in between caresses of her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we weren’t laying down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles immediately in response. She can feel Juliana smile back against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, my mom isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At those words, Valentina releases a full out laugh. She moves the hand that was resting against the other woman’s neck down to her side. She slips it under her shirt to match the touch her other hand has on her friend’s lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything else?” she asks, looking up into Juliana’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman stills her movement and stares back down. This close, Valentina can see the different shades of color in her irises. A few tiny gold flecks are spotted throughout the swirl of light and dark brown. She sees something shift in her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you kiss me, I can’t think about anything else. It’s like nothing else exist,” Juliana explains softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their chests push against each others, as their breaths fall in sync. Juliana moves down swiftly, crashing her lips against Valentina’s. The kisses return to their previous fervor, with open mouths and pushing tongues. Their wet, deep embraces resound in Valentina’s ears. A moan reverberates off the walls that she’s not entirely sure is hers or the other woman’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana breaks her mouth away, peppering open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to her throat. Valentina can feel her control starting to slip. Her body is lighting up with each caress. Her thoughts wrap like tendrils around her limbs, desperately dragging her into this place of wanting more. Exactly more of what was up for debate. She finds herself a little intimidated at the idea of indulging too deeply in the thought. She searches for something to ground her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What… what about with the boy?” she asks, in a feeble attempt to distract herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana immediately laughs, and she feels the other woman’s body vibrate against hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For starters, I’m sober and actually enjoying it. Not just trying to force myself to,” Juliana says and then continues her previous attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She licks at Valentina’s neck and works nibbling kisses up to just underneath her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about for you?” the other woman questions softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana moves back down, placing a solid but gentle bite against her pulse point. The resulting cry of pleasure very clearly comes from Valentina this time. She shifts impatiently underneath Juliana’s weight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” the other woman states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina stares up at the ceiling. Her hands rub at the smooth skin of Juliana’s back, as she searches for a way to explain what she’s feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never felt so completely consumed before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a good way?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a very good way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Valentina answers, she moves her hands down to Juliana’s hips and grips them firmly. She then thrusts up. Her leg slides higher to accentuate all of the places their lower bodies connect. Juliana moans in response, her mouth hanging open and her hot breaths puffing against Valentina’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her control is almost completely dissolved and she rolls her hips, again. This time, she feels Juliana push back against her. The other woman brings her head up in a desperate need to reconnect their mouths. Their lips slide together hungrily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another small whine sounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both immediately freeze in recognition that the noise doesn’t belong to either of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls away, and they turn their heads in the same direction. At the edge of the bed are two paws gripping the side of the mattress. Lanna stares at them with her ears perked and her head tilted to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pup whines, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both work to slow their labored breaths, as they stare back at the dog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should probably…” Juliana says and then goes quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods her head, shaky breaths still escaping her lips. She releases the hold she has on her hips, and the other woman reluctantly slides off of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina sits upright, propping her arms behind her to hold herself up. She watches as Juliana moves off the bed and walks over to the dresser looking for Lanna’s leash. She turns in a small confused circle and then finally spots it next to her bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” the other woman says quietly to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leashes the dog and then looks over at Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina bites at her lip, her teeth dragging against the flesh. Something between a smirk and smile forms on her face. Juliana looks incredibly, adorably flustered, and she feels a fluttering deep in her chest at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles back at her lazily. Seconds tick by and then the other woman breaks their shared gaze with a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Valentina hears the hotel room door shut, she threads her hands up through her hair and falls dramatically back to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG. The slow burn build up is finally over. Why didn't anyone tell me that its almost more difficult to write a slow burn than it is to read one? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the first kiss(es) :)</p><p>Come yell at me on tumblr <a href="https://kristonica.tumblr.com">@kristonica</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Santa Fe to Flagstaff - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana closes the hotel room door softly behind her. She bends at the waist, reaching down to unclasp the leash from Lanna’s collar. The pup quickly moves a few feet away, stopping to lap at her water bowl. She side steps around the dog to move further into the room. Light from the early morning sunrise is spilling around the edges of the curtains. Most of the space is a collection of dusky silhouettes, but it’s enough to see her path clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she gets to the bed, she quietly slides under the sheets. The residual heat left in the spot she vacated just ten minutes ago is now only barely warmer than everything around it. Lanna jumps up and resumes her previous sleeping position, settling at Juliana’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks up at the ceiling, letting out a long breath. Her eyes feel unfocused, and she’s hopeful that she’ll be able to drift back to sleep quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After returning from their evening walk last night, Juliana had decided to take a quick shower. She had originally planned to forgo it when they first arrived at the hotel. She was tired from the day’s activities, and she mostly just wanted to rest. But her plans were derailed when Valentina had laid down next to her. And, teased her. And, kissed her. And, lit up every cell in her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets out another deep breath at the thought. It was still all quite overwhelming but in the most wonderful way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, she was a little hesitant about leaving the room following their heated embrace last night. Her blood flow had been redirected from her brain in support of other body parts. The walk had helped to clear her head and calm her racing heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she returned, she found herself nervous at the idea of making direct eye contact with the other woman. It didn’t seem possible without a deep blush blossoming along her chest and neck. She thought a shower would be the perfect distraction while she attempted to collect herself. The warmest temperature she permitted the water to go was tepid at best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana had dried herself off, redressed for bed and brushed her teeth. As she padded back into the main part of the hotel room post-shower, she found Valentina’s gaze immediately on her. They had stared at each other silently for a moment until Juliana stepped forward. She sat down on the edge of the opposite bed. Valentina’s mouth had shifted into a quick pout. Juliana didn’t trust herself to speak, so she only nodded in affirmation that she wouldn’t be joining the other woman in her bed for the evening. Valentina appeared to be very unpleased with the development but silently acquiesced, reaching over and turning off the lamp on the small table between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s head was only on the pillow for maybe five seconds before she was back up on her feet. She quickly moved her body over Valentina’s, pinning the other woman beneath the sheets. Her lips found her friend’s quickly, and she pressed firmly into them. She held herself there, indulging in the sensation and the warmth that spread throughout her. She slowly pulled her head back. They watched each other for a moment. Valentina’s eyes stared up at her in a mix of wonder and the slightest bit of desperation. Juliana whispered a simple “good night” and then she returned to her own bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head at the pleasantly hazy memory still lingering in her brain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her hips to rest on her side. She finds the same eyes that she was recalling so vividly just seconds ago staring back at her. Valentina is a few feet away still snuggled cozily in her own bed. She’s laying on her side facing Juliana. Her head is buried in a pillow, and she blinks sleepily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana adjusts her head, as she slides her palm against the smooth surface of the mattress underneath her pillow. She feels the friction of the sheets rub against her legs as she moves them. Valentina breaks their eye contact to glance down at the empty space beside herself. Juliana offers her an immediate closed-mouth smile in response, her chin lifting ever so slightly. The other woman’s brow scrunches. She nods, again, silently encouraging Juliana to join her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances back over her shoulder at Lanna. The pup has pretty quickly settled back into sleep and the tiniest snore escapes from her snout. She returns her gaze to Valentina, and she shakes her head. It’s not that Juliana doesn’t find the idea of joining Valentina appealing. She’s just not sure this is the right moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman stares back at her. She can see the determination building in her friend’s eyes and spilling over into her expression. Valentina lifts an eyebrow and shifts her arms under the covers. She rolls to her back. Juliana watches, as some type of movement appears to be occurring just out of her view under the sheets. Valentina’s head lifts from the pillow, as she finishes pulling her shirt off. She bunches it up and tosses it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It lands square on Juliana’s head, and she hears the other woman’s small, quiet laugh in reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches up and pulls the garment slowly off her face. She stares back at her with a playful roll of the eyes. She grips the warm shirt tighter and brings it to her nose. Her eyes nearly shut, as she breathes in the very unmistakable scent of her friend. When they flutter back open, she sees Valentina staring at her closely. The smooth tan skin of the other woman’s bare shoulders and arms is on full display. Juliana’s eyes dance across her, the thinly restrained desire quite clear in her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, the standoff has become more of a game than anything. Juliana is confident that she’s going to lose, but she can’t help stretch out the wait to Valentina’s certain victory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slow smirk forms on the other woman’s face. Her lips purse and she shifts to her back. She keeps her head turned to the side so she can continue to maintain the eye contact. There’s more movement below the covers and, this time, Juliana’s fairly certain of what’s happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls her hand out to reveal her small sleep shorts dangling from her fingertip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana couldn’t tear her eyes away if she wanted to. She watches the other woman drop them on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyes are still fixed to hers when she swiftly reaches under the covers, again. She draws her hand out and holds up her panties. Juliana swallows thickly, as she watches them slip from her grip down to the mattress, as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, she’s up and across the small divide between their beds. She slides under the covers, her hands seeking purchase on the other woman. She moves one along Valentina’s side to her lower back, pulling their bodies closer together. As Juliana advances forward to kiss her, her friend retreats. She scoots her head back, licking at her lips. She bites at her lower one, as her eyes drift from Juliana’s mouth to her hooded gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to pay the toll first,” Valentina whispers, her voice a little rough from sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels the other woman’s hands move under the edge of her shirt. She shifts to give them both room to remove it up over her head. Once it’s off, Juliana quickly tosses it to the floor. She repeats her previous motion, looping her hand behind Valentina to pull her closer. Their mouths and chests melt together and Juliana moans softly at the sensation. Her head swims, as their joined lips slide against each other’s once again. There’s the slightest moment of panic at the potential of her morning breath being unappealing when Valentina suddenly cups the back of her head. She holds it tightly, as she dips her tongue deep into Juliana’s mouth with a whimper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana responds in kind, sucking gently at the taught muscle. Valentina then slides it out and proceeds to use her teeth to lightly tug at her lower lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s struggling to keep track of all of the sensations and feelings running through her mind and culminating in the rapid beat of her heart. Their lips continue to embrace each other in a steady and sensual dance. Her hand slides up, and she very tentatively cups the other woman’s breast. Valentina gasps at the touch, and it encourages Juliana to hold her firmer. The pad of her thumb circles a stiff nipple. The other woman breaks their kiss, breathing out ragged breaths in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels Valentina’s hand slide down her side. Nimble fingers dip underneath the waistband of her shorts and underwear. She pushes at them, attempting to drag them down her hip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These need to go, too,” the other woman says on a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stills for a moment, in an effort to collect herself. She glances away and, when her eyes return, she sees the genuine look of concern across Valentina’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you want to. I didn’t mean to push you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no. I don’t feel like you’re pushing,” Juliana responds quickly. “Other than the actual pushing of your body against mine. Which I’m very good with at the moment. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden click of the air conditioner kicking on causes her to jump a little. Juliana lets out a small, humored huff at herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a lot,” Valentina states, drawing her attention back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” she says, with a timid smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods lightly and both women go silent for a moment. Their eyes stay focused on each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can take it slow,” the other woman affirms softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana just stares back at her in response. She bites at her bottom lip, as her eyes settle on Valentina’s mouth. She slides her hands down, shifting her hips to remove her shorts and underwear beneath the covers. She bunches them up in her hands and brings the items to her chest. Valentina reaches out, slowly taking the clothes into her own hands. She then drops them behind her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or not,” she continues, with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles back at her, as the other woman moves forward. She rolls to her back and Valentina settles on top of her. Their legs intertwine, and the other woman’s elbows rest against the mattress on either side of her head. She holds her upper body above Juliana’s. Valentina leans down and places the softest kiss against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She backs her head away and dips down. This time, she kisses Juliana’s neck. She slides down, placing her lips to her collarbone. She slides down even further, her mouth skimming Juliana’s skin as she makes her way to her chest. Her warm tongue extends out to lick the tips of her breasts. Juliana lets out a stuttered breath at the action. Valentina lowers her mouth, solidly pulling in one of her nipples. She suckles at it, letting her teeth just barely graze the flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation inspires a growing warmth between her legs, and Juliana spreads them a little wider. She feels Valentina’s thigh press firmly against her. The motion causes the other woman’s attention to break from her current task. She lets out a small sound, as she closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Juliana’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana raises her own leg just enough to make contact with Valentina’s center. The heat and slickness she finds there causes a shiver of deep pleasure to ripple through her body. This most certainly wasn’t anything like her first experience or any of her other experiences. Juliana may have not been completely sure about her sexuality, but she was confident about this attraction. With every second that ticked by, the mounting evidence of the intensity of it grew tenfold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is kind of crazy, right?” Valentina whispers, against her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana hums in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman moves her head back from where it was resting on her chest to look at her. She shifts her hips, pushing her leg deeper between Juliana’s. She slides her knee underneath Juliana’s thigh and joins their lower body’s together. Juliana can feel the other woman’s warm, wet center press into her own. They still for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Valentina’s throat move, as she swallows deeply. Then the other woman’s hips roll forward ever so slightly. Juliana very gently thrusts up against her in response. It initiates a rhythm between them, slow and steady. The friction of their movement and the soft squeak of the mattress springs echo in the dimly lit space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Valentina states on a humored breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana attempts to reassure her, as they continue to roll against each other. The other woman nods silently in response and then dips her head down to kiss her. Juliana latches on quickly, tugging at her friends lips with her own. She slides both of her hands up to cup Valentina’s breasts. The resulting moan of pleasure from the other woman’s mouth causes them to break their embrace. She watches Valentina’s head tip back, as her neck stretches. Juliana moves her hands down to the mattress beside herself. She pushes her upper body up to a sitting position.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina looks a little startled at the change in angle, and Juliana can’t stop the resulting smirk from forming on her face. She leans forward, desperate to kiss the other woman’s neck. She had enjoyed that part last night. Especially with how Valentina reacted when she bit down on her pulse point. Juliana’s hands move to Valentina’s backside. She grips her firmly, pulling the other woman into her with each thrust of their hips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nearly imperceptible “fuck” escapes from Valentina’s mouth. She moves her fingers to the base of Juliana’s scalp, threading them into her thick, dark hair. She tugs at the back of her head, encouraging the attention being paid to her neck. Juliana licks a path, pulling the flesh into her mouth to render a trail of light pink marks across her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I touch you?” Juliana whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman simply nods in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushes forward, again. This time, it causes Valentina to fall backwards against the mattress. Juliana adjusts her legs, bringing them both between the other woman’s, as she stares down at her. Her friend gazes back up, and she lets out a small breath. They’re laying on top of the comforter now. Valentina’s head is towards the foot of the bed, and the sheets are a crumpled mess underneath them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana holds herself over her, somewhat in awe of their bare skin now exposed. She’s not entirely sure where all this new found confidence is coming from. She just knows she wants Valentina to feel good. And, selfishly, she wants to be the the person to make her feel that way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana starts to move her hand down and then pauses. Her eyes are still connected to the other woman’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me know if there’s anything you don’t like. Anything you don’t want me to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can hear her nerves reflected in her own uneven voice, and she blushes a little in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Valentina states softly. She lifts her hand, her index finger extending to tuck a strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear. She then slides her hand behind her neck and pulls her down into a slow kiss. “I want to feel you inside me,” she whispers against Juliana’s lips. “Do you want that, too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls her head back and nods. The overwhelming feeling she had at the start of this returns in an instant. She can feel her chest rising and falling deeply. Her eye contact slips and she lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok?” she hears Valentina ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything seems out of focus for a moment. She knows her eyes are open, but it’s like the information can’t quite make it to her brain. She can feel the other woman gently rubbing her palm against her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Juliana says, finally returning her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina stares up at her. The look of concern is etched into her features. Her friend keeps soothingly stroking her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I keep freaking out,” she continues. “I want to do this. So much. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quiet moment sits between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I do anything to help?” Valentina inquires, softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana is unsure how to answer and just attempts to swallow back her persistently rising nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can get you directions,” the other woman offers. “Let me grab my phone and I’ll just pull up Maps. We can get you a turn-by-turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brightest, warmest smile adorns Valentina’s face, and Juliana lets out a laugh. It bubbles up from inside her chest, mixed with the tension and anxiety of the moment. She drops down, kissing the other woman firmly. Their embrace is full and steady. Juliana allows herself to go back to that moment at the beginning where kissing Valentina made it feel like nothing else existed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets herself be absorbed entirely in the sensation until slowly the reality of their bare bodies touching starts to seep into her consciousness. Their breasts brush together. Their stomachs sliding smoothly against each others. The small patch of short hair between Valentina’s legs scratches ever so lightly against the skin just above her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls back and looks down at the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you,” she states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches as Valentina’s eyes shine up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances over quickly to confirm that Lanna is still asleep. Her dog is laying peacefully in the same passed out position as when she first left the other bed. She turns her attention back to the woman beneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lowers herself down, kissing her again. Her full body is participating this time. The nerves are seemingly quelled for the moment. Tongues and teeth clash as the women work their way back to their previous state. Valentina hitches her legs up around Juliana’s hips, and she begins rolling them. Their mouths push against each others, fully open and wanting. Juliana slides her tongue against Valentina’s at the same pace she thrust her hips forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves down, taking a stiff pink nipple into her mouth and sucking firmly. She gives it her full attention, and then moves over giving the other one the same. Her hand instinctually glides across Valentina’s hip towards her center. She cups her, just holding herself there for a moment. Her restless fingers start to move. She extends out her middle one, gliding it through the other woman’s heat. Valentina moans at the stroke, and Juliana repeats the motion over and over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she feels the other woman’s entrance against her fingertips, she pauses for a moment. Juliana brings her head back up so she can look at Valentina. She then slowly slides a finger inside of her. She pulls out and enters her, again. Valentina’s typically light blue eyes are a shade darker. Her pupils are dilated and her breaths uneven. Juliana looks for any sign of discomfort. When she only sees desire staring back at her, she pushes in with two fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small, guttural sound escapes Valentina’s throat. She immediately shifts her hips up, matching each thrust. Their gazes stay connected as they move. At first, the pace is slow and steady. Then they begin working faster. Juliana glances down to watch herself repeatedly disappear into the other woman. She feels the wetness pooling in her palm and looks back up. Valentina reaches down, grabbing Juliana’s wrist. She clutches onto it firmly, using her hold to help push deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each thrust results in the smallest whine from the other woman. The sound renews Juliana’s energy, and she moves even faster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She settles her forehead against Valentina’s. The other woman’s grip slips from her wrist but stays near. She begins rubbing at herself in time with Juliana’s movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t stop,” Valentina whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s not the slightest chance in hell that that option ever crossed Juliana’s mind. She’s determined to see Valentina through her release, and she can think of very little in this world that would halt that effort. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is clawing at her back with her free hand. Her fingertips push firmly and her nails scratch shallowly across the surface. Juliana imagines that she wouldn’t mind the other woman pressing harder. She shakes her head a little at the raw need of the moment. That’s what was the most surprising. Juliana hadn’t had many chances in life to indulge in any feeling that was rooted in such basic want.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she finishes the thought, she hears Valentina moan and she feels her begin to shake against her. Their foreheads are still tightly pressed together. Valentina slips from that contact, as her head rolls back and the muscles in her throat strain. The sounds of their persistent, aggressive movement blend with her groans and echo off the walls of the hotel room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Valentina repeats and then cups Juliana’s face with her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls her down, bringing their lips back together. Her hips are still moving feverishly. She pulses and clinches tightly around Juliana’s fingers. Juliana does her best to keep moving, to keep pushing as Valentina writhes beneath her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman lets out a final whimper and grabs blindly at her wrist. This time, though, she attempts to stop her movement with a pleading, “ok, ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls out and drops down next to her, her lungs desperately gulping in air as she works to calm her breathing. She reaches up, pushing sweaty tendrils of hair away from her own face. Her eyes fall closed and she listens to the sound of their mutual panting breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she feels herself finally starting to calm, Juliana opens her eyes and turns her head to the left. She watches Valentina stare up at the ceiling and then the other woman turns to look at her, as well. She can’t help the smile that takes over her face. She feels the warmth of her own energy radiating off of her, as she gazes openly at the object of her affection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly in sync, they both turn their bodies on their sides to face each other. Valentina presses an open kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waste no time sliding her hand down Juliana’s body and between her legs. As soon as the other woman feels the physical evidence of her desire, she moans in response. She slides her fingers through her, slipping easily in the abundance of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna need to…” Valentina mutters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Juliana can register the words in her very distracted state, she feels the other woman moving down the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” she questions, attempting to understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” the other woman whispers quickly as she moves her head forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She buries her mouth between Juliana’s legs. Her tongue extends out to lick along her center, and Juliana shivers deeply. The word “oh” dumbly slips out of her mouth and turns into a small moan. Valentina works at her, dipping her tongue inside and dragging it up the length of her. She focuses her attention there. Juliana’s stomach muscles clinch and she resist the urge to thrust her hips against the other woman’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her face into the mattress, torn between the choice to watch Valentina or to completely lose herself in the sensation. She opts to shut her eyes and drown in the incredible swells of pleasure coursing through her body. She whimpers desperately, as she grabs the sheets in a feeble attempt to hold on to anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” she hears Valentina say softly. “You still with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pries her eyes open to see the other woman’s head now laying beside hers. Valentina’s hand is gently tracing her jawline. Juliana takes a moment to focus her gaze, blinking rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I touch you like you touched me?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods quickly in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s lips draw up into a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stares back into her eyes at the question. She must look insane. She knows she feels insane. There’s no way to deny how much being with Valentina turns her on. She feels vulnerable in the most intimate way, but instead of being scared she feels elated. She moves forward, placing her lips against the other woman’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show me,” she states in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s hand slips down and, as Valentina enters her, she whines into her mouth. They move seamlessly together, facing each other side by side. They quickly settle into a rhythm. Valentina begins shifting down, again. She keeps her eyes connected to Juliana’s and whispers, “stay with me” as she descends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth returns to where it was before, suckling gently. This time, Juliana keeps her gaze focused on the other woman. She reaches down, cupping the back of Valentina’s head, as she watches her intently. The other woman moves her fingers steadily in her, while Juliana rolls her hips forward into her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana feels the sudden need to return Valentina’s compliment. Her lips twitch into a smile and then it falters, as a moan of pleasure escapes her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have really beautiful lips,” she offers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman responds by focusing her efforts a little more firmly. Juliana whimpers at the change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, a very strong tongue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina hums against her and then licks solidly again before releasing her hold. She starts moving back up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her abdomen and chest. She scrapes her teeth against a nipple and at her collarbone. The whole path up, her hand never stops. She pushes repeatedly into Juliana with deep, thorough strokes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she makes it back, the other woman kisses her hungrily. The taste of herself lingers on her friend’s tongue in a way that Juliana wasn’t fully prepared for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina slides in closer, drawing Juliana’s leg up onto her hip. Their bodies are now fitted tight together, as they continue their pace. The other woman uses her own thigh as leverage behind her hand to apply more pressure. She keeps her fingers buried and curls them ever so slightly. The new sensation is immediate and Juliana takes over a majority of the movement. Valentina is pushing in short strokes, as Juliana thrusts hard and fast onto her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana whines, as the other woman cups her backside with her free hand. She squeezes the flesh in encouragement. The whimpers are steadily pouring from Juliana’s lips. They’re both covered in a sheen of sweat and their breasts slide together with the rapid, building movement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana is lost to the world now. She feels as though her only purpose is to chase her imminent release. Valentina is buried deeply inside of her and the feeling of it dominates all her senses. As she spasms and jerks against her, she presses her open mouth firmly against the other woman’s. She keeps rolling her hips. Her climax swells and crests and she continues to draw pleasure from Valentina’s touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her movement starts to slow, and her mouth finally relaxes against her friend’s. They kiss at a leisurely pace. The other woman’s lips feel silky and slide easily. Juliana tries to conjure a scenario where she would tire of making out with Valentina, but she comes up empty handed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden knock against their hotel room door breaks the spell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Housekeeping!” is called out from the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” they both immediately yell in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes meet and they laugh softly at their equally quick reaction. Juliana shakes her head a little, as she watches the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No housekeeping,” Valentina calls out towards the door, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hear a quiet and slightly annoyed sounding “ok, later” in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a long breath and drops her head down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women are still laying tightly together, completely entangled. Juliana reaches up, running her fingers through Valentina’s hair just above her ear. She pushes it back, pulling away damp strands that cling to the other woman’s neck. She watches Valentina adjust her position, taking in the cool air on her overheated skin. Juliana settles their foreheads back together and closes her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warm water ripples with her movement, as Juliana slides further down. Her gaze is fixed on the woman sitting opposite of her in the bathtub. Valentina’s eyes are shut and her head is resting back against the tiled wall. She reaches out, sliding her fingertips along the exposed section of the other woman’s leg that extends up out of the water. It’s definitely not the biggest tub ever, but its enough for them both to fit fairly comfortably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She circles Valentina’s knee and then follows the line of her shin down underneath the water. She grabs the other woman’s foot, pulling it up. There’s no response from her friend, so Juliana continues. She brings it up to her mouth and lets her tongue lightly poke between Valentina’s big toe and the one next to it. Still no response. She tilts her head slowly and opens her mouth, her teeth nipping gently at the edge of the appendage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you seriously biting my foot?” Valentina asks blindly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman pulls her head forward from the wall and finally looks at her. Juliana shrugs in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get out,” she explains. “It’s almost time to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyebrow lifts, and she offers her a closed mouth smile in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, Juliana had planned on taking a shower alone. But less than a minute into it, the curtain drew back and Valentina had hopped in to join her. It quickly became very clear that no actual cleaning was going to get accomplished with them naked and in such close proximity. Taking a bath seemed like a safer option given that neither party could keep their wandering hands to themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches the other woman look down shyly at her water-wrinkled hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to leave,” Valentina admits softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana opens her mouth to reply but finds herself stalling out at the look on her friend’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we stay here for just one more day?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s question morphs into a plea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, it’s Friday. Do you have any reason you need to get to LA today?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So let me book the room for one more day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take care of it. I owe you,” Valentina interrupts. “We stayed at your aunt and uncle’s house, and I didn’t have to pay for a room that night. So I can cover for this night. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana purses her lips, watching the other woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything else, or can I talk now?” she asks, teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina licks at her lips and nods her head for her to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to say…” Juliana starts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushes herself forward, lifting up from the water a little. It’s just enough for her to straddle Valentina’s thighs. She cups the other woman’s face in her hands, as she settles down into her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to leave, either,” she continues quietly. “I’m starving, though. So I was going to suggest that I find us some food while you call the front desk. And, we definitely need to put that ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door so we don’t traumatize the cleaning staff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already put that sign up before I came in here. I wasn’t exactly fully dressed at the time, so the cleaning staff’s psyche may already be scarred.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s eyebrow arches, as a smirk forms on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I imagine they’ve seen much worse,” she comments, close to the other woman’s lips. “But I can guarantee you they’ve never seen anything better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs lightly against her mouth. Juliana leans in, pulling her into a deeper kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have I mentioned yet that I like you?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles immediately in response. Her hands move to the back of Valentina’s neck and she shifts her hips closer. Her eyes stay connected to the other woman’s as she nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... umm, yeah. This chapter got a little out of hand. Or, really, more in hand for our girls. lol. Thanks so much for all the fantastic, lovely comments about last chapter. Their first kiss was something that had been in my mind for a while and I was looking forward to sharing it. Hope you enjoyed this one too ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Santa Fe to Flagstaff - Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, do we think it’s safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s head turns to the left, as she asks the question. Juliana is sitting in the driver’s seat with Lanna on her lap and her arms wrapped around the pup. Their full attention is pointed out in front of the parked vehicle. The car is in a space facing towards a chain link fence, and just on the other side of that fence is a fairly large area that constitutes a dog park.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana scans the area with a concerned expression, as she focuses her eyes. It’s contrasted by the alert, playful focus Lanna has on the other animals running in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool,” Valentina replies quickly, unbuckling her seat belt with a click.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they had finally got out of the tub earlier and ordered some lunch to be delivered, they had discussed finding an activity all three of them could participate in. Their quick Google search of Flagstaff had returned quite a few dog-friendly options, most of which were related to the plentiful number of hikes nearby. Neither of them felt up for that level of an adventure, so they decided to opt for something simpler. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina thought a dog park would be a perfect balance of activity for Lanna and rest for them. The women had already had quite the active morning, and she was having a hard enough time fighting the desire to just lounge around with Juliana in a ‘clothing optional’ state.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman was cautious about the dog park decision, though. She had told Valentina on the way over that she thought it was best to scope out the space before going in. Juliana glances over at her and then reaches for the door handle. She pops it open and lets Lanna jump out of her lap first. Valentina watches her climb out and leash the dog, and then she follows suit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make their way down to the double-gated entrance. Valentina keeps a little distance, letting Juliana take the lead. The other woman seems much more familiar with the etiquette, waiting for another patron to exit before they make their way in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Juliana opens the internal gate, Lanna takes off quickly. She darts from spot to spot, only stopping briefly to sniff everything in her path. A few dogs approach her, and they circle each other for inspection. Their mutual examination is followed by Juliana’s small wave and smile to the other nearby owners.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina stands there a little awkwardly, offering her own wave. She fidgets with her hands and then slides them into her pockets. She slowly walks over near the fence along the perimeter. She feels a bit like she’s standing on a dance floor without a partner. Valentina watches Juliana about ten feet away, adjusting the unattached leash in her grip. Their eyes meet and the other woman offers her a timid smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breath catches and then a smile twitches onto her own face in response. She attempts to move her eyes away, but she can’t. And, she’s not entirely sure she wants to. Valentina has most certainly experienced infatuations before in her life, but the intensity of this one feels incomparable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana approaches, keeping her eyes fixed to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok over here by yourself?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good. I just wanted to give you two some space. You know, to check everything out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman raises an eyebrow in response and gives her a nod. She opens her mouth as though she’s about to say something and then turns her head. Valentina watches Juliana’s gaze drift across the park. When they spot Lanna, she sees the other woman’s shoulders drop just a touch. They both focus their attention on the dog for a moment and then Lanna moves into a position. Juliana pulls a small bag from the roll attached to the leash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right back,” she offers quietly, before she steps away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns in a slow circle, examining the area around her. She locates a bench and walks over to take a seat. A couple minutes later, Juliana returns and joins her there. She’s thankful for the overhead shade a group of nearby pine trees provides, as they both watch Lanna play in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This seems like a nice town,” Valentina says. “I mean… there’s not a lot to it. But, the people seem nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana quietly nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could just settle here,” she continues. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves her arm to the back of the park bench, extending it behind her friend and shifting her body closer. The other woman fights the smirk forming on her face at the facetious comment. Juliana’s eyes drift to her mouth, as Valentina speaks again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, we could find some sort of house-cabin type situation. Just avoid going to LA, altogether.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to move in with me already?” Juliana asks, her voice rising with the question. “So quick to settle down. I thought you were the free spirit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs lightly at the playful chiding. The other woman’s smirk changes into a full smile. Her bright eyes hold a teasing glint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that not what you want?” she counters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans in a little closer, her gaze intensely focused on Valentina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I want…” she starts quietly. Her fingertips softly glide across Valentina’s knee. “Is to take you back to the hotel room and make love to you until you beg me to stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a shaky huff, and she swallows thickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love?” she questions, her voice small and high in her ears. Her eyebrow lifts. “Now, who’s the fast mover?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana breaks the stare, looking down and blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t quickly think of an alternative way to say that,” she says, in an attempt to playfully dismiss the use of it. “I mean, I could say I wanted to touch your sexy parts until you beg me to stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina bites at her bottom lip, as she shakes her head. She smiles broadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ever say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana’s tongue press at the back of her teeth and then a small laugh bubbles up from the other woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take your advice on that,” she replies, looking down again and twisting a little nervously at the folded leash in her hands. “Especially, since you seem a little more knowledgable in that space than me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls in a short breath. On some level, she had been preparing herself for this conversation. Juliana had shared her exploits in this department the day before, but she knew she hadn’t really detailed hers. Not that it was a required discussion before they were intimate. She could just tell the other woman was curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve had my share of experiences,” she offers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana quickly looks up, an eyebrow raising in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not with women,” Valentina clarifies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman nods once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina settles against the back of the bench. Her eyes dance across the open space in front of them. She suddenly feels a little awkward at expanding upon her previous statement. She takes in another quick breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had this boyfriend in high school,” she says, glancing over. “Charles. We were like best friends for a couple years before we started dating. We did everything together. He was a bit of a free spirit, too. So when it came time to experience new things, we tried everything. Alcohol, drugs, sex, driving precariously over the speed limit. All of my rebellious first times were with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses for a moment to gauge Juliana’s reaction. The other woman seems intrigued, a smirk forming on her face at the last of her statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Often, the things on that list, happened together. We’d take some random drug he’d gotten a hold of and climb into the back of his car to fu—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina suddenly holds her tongue and her lips purse. She looks away feeling a small blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, you get the idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods, her head bouncing a few times in understanding as she stares out in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what happened with Charles?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He went to college on the east coast,” she explains, sitting forward and resting her forearms on her thighs. “Our relationship wasn’t something that we wanted to try to maintain long distance. To be honest, I think we would have eventually just broken up even if he stayed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a humored huff, fidgeting her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s like the most super chill guy ever. It made it very easy to be honest with him. And, we definitely loved and cared about each other. I don’t know if we were ever in love. We just kind of understood each other in a special way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds nice,” Juliana replies, thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was. I mean, everyone was chasing that big epic love story in high school. Like that’s some sort of real thing. We knew we didn’t have that, but it was nice to have someone you could trust. Someone you could get in trouble with and not really have to worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this the same guy that proposed to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,” Valentina answers quickly, with a shake of her head. “That would be Lucho. My most recent ex-boyfriend. We started dating a little over a year ago. Our families have known each other for a while, but we really only started hanging out when we were in the same class in university.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans her upper body forward, nudging her shoulder against Valentina’s and offering her a shy glance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you have a similar relationship with him?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My relationship with Lucho was very different. He was nothing like Charles. Much more intense. When he was focused on something, it was a hundred percent. I kind of liked that about him, at first.” She looks over at the other woman. “Eventually, it wasn’t so fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he wasn’t the experimental type?” Juliana questions, with a coy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all,” she answers on a breath. “He did the typical stuff, like drinking and getting high. But when it came to everything else, he wasn’t nearly as open minded. His needs were much more traditional and focused.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s brow raises in a slightly bewildered response, and Valentina laughs lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It had its own charm. It was kind of nice knowing he was so engaged in what we were doing together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The humored expression on Juliana’s face is apparent. Her smile shifts into a slight smirk, as she eyes Valentina. Her gaze softens and then her stare becomes more inquisitive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about for you?” she asks, quietly. “Were you engaged?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina trains her eyes on the other woman’s. They watch each other for a moment, her focus slipping down to her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mind would drift on occasion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would you think about?” Juliana inquires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really even remember, to be honest. A variety of things, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you ever think about women?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina takes in a quick breath and sits more upright. She returns to her previous position, leaning back against the park bench.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charles and I did watch videos with different… themes. That was definitely one of them,” she answers. “Like, objectively, I saw how two women together could be hot. I don’t know. At the time, I didn’t think about it too much in the sense of whether it was something I wanted or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment of silence follows. Juliana continues to stay forward. She glances back, but doesn’t fully make eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question hangs between them. Valentina’s brow furrows just ever so slightly. The answer sits at the tip of her tongue—there’s no hesitation there. She’s only taken back by the vulnerability in the other woman’s voice. It’s in that moment that she realizes that her explanation of past experiences might cause Juliana to doubt her current interest. She swallows back the small feeling of regret in her throat, and her mind races at trying to find the best way to reply. Her hands slip down to the bench seat and she grips the edge of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now,” she whispers. “I think I would have a much different reaction.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana finally sits back upright again and turns to her. She hums in response and scoots a little closer. Valentina’s hand moves up to her shoulder. Juliana’s hair is pulled up in a pony tail, and Valentina eyes the loose wisps that cling to her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wants to slide her hand into that space and cup the back of her head. She wants to pull the other woman into a deep kiss as some sort of affirmation of her interest. Valentina doesn’t quite have the words for it yet, but she wants to try.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juls,” she states softly. “What I experienced with you was so different. It was so much… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They eye each other for a moment and then Juliana drops her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mean to be coming across as insecure,” the other woman explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina replies quickly, as she slides her hand from her shoulder up behind her neck. She massages it lightly with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to be more open,” Juliana says, looking into her eyes. “I’m trying to just go with the flow and not attempt to be in control of every step. But, it’s a little terrifying. And, what we did. I need you to know that it wasn’t just some experiment for me to see how gay I am or not. I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile forms on Valentina’s face in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really like you,” the other woman states plainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes stay connected to each other. The world goes a little hazy, and Juliana seems to be the only thing in focus for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to kiss you so bad right now,” Valentina comments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans forward, swiftly placing her lips against Valentina’s. The kiss is soft and warm, and she finds herself momentarily distracted from the concern of prying eyes. She starts to chase the other woman’s lips, as Juliana slowly backs away. It takes every bit of her will to halt herself, and her eyes flutter back open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile forms on Valentina’s face that mirrors the other woman’s perfectly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should figure out where you’re letting me take you to dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s bright eyes shine back at her, and Valentina moves forward. She slides her cheek against the other woman’s, nudging her way in to gently rest her head in the space between her shoulder and neck. As she settles, she can feel the smile widen on Juliana’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pushes at the chrome door handle, holding it open for the other woman. Juliana thanks her softly. She walks through the threshold with her arms back, as she slides on her jean jacket. The women step out onto the downtown sidewalk. The evening sky above them is in varying shades of dark blue. The last light of the sunset just barely clings to the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait,” Juliana says playfully, as she turns back for a second to let Valentina catch up with her. “He did it in front of everyone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Valentina replies excitedly, motioning with her hands. “It was just supposed to be a regular family dinner and, all of a sudden, he stands up like he’s going to do a toast. He starts asking my father for permission for my hand. My brother was trying so hard not to laugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t help but laugh herself. The look on Valentina’s face clearly displaying the embarrassment she must have felt in that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what he was thinking,” Valentina continues, with a shake of her head. “Maybe he believed we were in love or that I just fit some perfect idea of what he wanted for his future. Our families had known each other for a while. We ran in the same circles. Maybe he thought it was the right thing to do. I think the only reason we stayed together so long is that I confused the convenience of our situation with actual compatibility.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s eyebrows lift and her lips shift into an understanding smile. Something akin to sympathy crosses her features at the circumstance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continue to make their way down the sidewalk, shuffling their feet in a slow path back to Juliana’s car. The city is fairly modest in size and mostly consist of a limited grid of historic buildings and shops. Valentina moves a little closer, reaching out to slide her palm against the other woman’s. Juliana takes her hand, like they have done many times before. This time, it feels a little different. Valentina tries not to reveal her nerves at initiating the show of affection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, at the park, Juliana had chosen a well-reviewed local Mexican place for dinner. The food wasn’t exactly what Valentina was expecting, but it was still enjoyable. It was nice to have a day where they weren’t rushing off to the next town or feeling like they just needed to crash when they got to the hotel. It gave them space to just exist in each other’s company. Valentina couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a date where things were so relaxed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana was entirely different than her previous partners, but strangely there were these familiar elements. It was almost like she was this mix of the ease of which she could talk to Charles and the focus of attention that Lucho displayed. But where Charles was often too aloof and Lucho was overly structured, Juliana was the perfect blend of making Valentina feel special but without the pressure of expectation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swings their hands lightly, as she watches the other woman’s eyes drift across the windows of the shops next to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wow,” Juliana states, slowing their steps. “It’s an actual old school candy store. My dad would love this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles at the comment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he a big sweet tooth?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most definitely,” the other woman replies. “We would send him these care packages when he was in Afghanistan that were like ninety-nine percent American chocolates. He has the worst taste in sweets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs in response and stops in front of the door. She nods towards the store.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to get something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana’s gaze bounce around, as she peers through the large glass windows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t say no to some gelato.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina tugs at her hand, leading her into the shop. They make their way over to the large freezer that holds the options. After some debate, both of them settle on their desired flavors and make their way back out to the street. Words are abandoned in favor of their frozen desserts. They walk together in comfortable silence, scooping at the cups in their hands and sharing glances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they start to approach the car, Valentina finally breaks the quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you say anything about your father.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods slowly and places her cup on top of her vehicle. She retrieves her keys from her pocket and unlocks the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not around as much,” Juliana explains flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina purses her lips in understanding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s energy has changed at the mention of the topic, and she can feel her withdrawing. They both open their doors, settling into the car. Juliana pushes at the gelato left in her bowl and finally pulls a spoonful up to her mouth. Valentina shifts back in her seat, fully expecting not to go anywhere until the other woman finishes her dessert. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents aren’t together anymore,” Juliana says, quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small moment of pause between them, as Valentina searches her brain for an appropriate response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad just got remarried a couple years ago. Not that that’s the same, but I know that stuff can be difficult.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just still kind of a sensitive topic for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes her final bite and looks over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we?” she asks, turning the key.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take me home,” Valentina answers, enthusiastically. “I mean, the hotel. Unless you already bought our house cabin.” She takes in a deep breath of excitement. “Did you already buy our house cabin?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shakes her head with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifts the car into reverse and backs them out of the space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana lifts her head, letting out a small yawn. At the motion, Valentina glances down. The other woman is laying on her side with her head resting on Valentina’s stomach. Lanna is curled up behind Juliana’s legs. The three of them are cuddled up on their hotel room bed, quietly watching some random show that she hasn’t been paying much attention to. Valentina runs her fingers through Juliana’s hair, in a repeating pattern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they had gotten back from dinner, the women had taken Lanna out for a walk and then settled in for the evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready to go to bed?” Valentina asks, quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances up at her and nods sleepily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you tired?” the other woman questions, as she stretches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little. I think I’m still kind of wired from the sugar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches over to fetch the remote from where it sits on the bed. She scoops it up and turns off the tv. Her eyes scan Juliana, as she slowly moves off her. The other woman sits up and runs her hands through Lanna’s fur affectionately. A small-closed mouth smile forms on Valentina’s face at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reluctantly gets up and walks over to her bag to collect her night time clothes. She quickly changes and then heads toward the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she gets there, she turns around to find Juliana on her heels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watch each other for a moment and then both reach for their respective toothbrushes. Valentina takes the toothpaste in her other hand, holding it up as an offer. She squeezes an appropriate amount on Juliana’s brush and then her own. They both turn to stare forward in the mirror as they work. They keep their eyes on each other in the reflection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within about ten seconds, Valentina is finding it challenging to focus on her task. She can’t stop the smile that forms in response to Juliana’s. They laugh at the shared moment. Only staying serious just long enough to finish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they return to the main part of the room, Valentina sits on the edge of the bed. She plugs the charger into her phone, as she watches Juliana silently walk back over to Lanna. The other woman drapes a cover around the pup and bends over, giving her a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes her way to Valentina and sits down next to her on the edge of the bed, leaving no space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you staying with me tonight?” Valentina whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s ok?” Juliana questions back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They eye each other for a moment and then Valentina moves in slowly, giving the other woman a light kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is one thing I need to do before we go to bed,” Juliana states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman reaches over, lightly gripping her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here. Lay down,” she instructs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina shuffles down to stretch out on top of the comforter. She props her head up on the pillow and looks at Juliana expectantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman moves onto all fours, crawling over Valentina. She dips her head down, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Her eyes scan the length of Valentina, as she hovers. Valentina watches Juliana shift her body down so her head is just above her stomach. She pushes lightly at the hem of her shirt, sliding it up a few inches. She dips down again, placing a soft kiss on her abdomen. Her lips move closer to the waistband of Valentina’s shorts. Juliana places another kiss there. The other woman’s warm breath causes her to squirm a little under the feather light touches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a puff of air in response, and a small laugh escapes her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juls?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this thing you need to do before we go to bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels Juliana smile against her stomach. The other woman’s fingers grip at the sides of her shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You get two guesses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she goes to answer, Juliana tugs a little at the waist of Valentina’s shorts and underwear. She immediately places her lips on the small strip of newly revealed skin. Her tongue extends out, softly licking the area.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Is this where you touch my sexy parts until I beg you to stop?’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it first try,” Juliana says, with a small laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina gazes down at the somewhat vulnerable pair of eyes that are staring up at her in question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana has paused her movement and waits patiently for an answer. Valentina can see her own chest rise and fall deeply with each of her breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” she asks, surprised at how fragile her own voice sounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana simply nods, an easy smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina sits up to help remove her own shorts and underwear, quickly sliding them down her long legs and discarding them to the side. She places her hand underneath Juliana’s chin, using the grip to pull her into an open, deep kiss. The other woman has yet to touch her, but she can already feel her desire growing at the thought. When they separate, Juliana presses her hand against the center of Valentina’s chest. She slowly lowers in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few light kisses are placed on her thighs and then the other woman’s mouth makes contact with her center. Juliana’s tongue extends out to run the length of her, as her hands slide up underneath Valentina’s shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lays back against the mattress with a pleased sigh, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Juliana’s thick hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I unfortunately hurt my ribs a little building a retaining wall in my front yard. Just a muscle strain. Which meant I needed to rest. Which resulted in me having more time to write. (yay!) So we get a little quicker update this time around. As always, thanks for the feedback. It brightens my day! Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Flagstaff to Malibu - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana stares blankly in front of her. She’s laying on her side, her head resting comfortably on a pillow. Everything in the hotel room is tilted, turned ninety degrees in her eye line. Shadows and shapes fill the space. She watches Lanna sleeping a few feet away on the other bed in the room. The dog’s feet twitch and then Lanna lets out a quiet, barely audible bark. A small smile makes its way to Juliana’s lips. She’s hopeful that whatever the pup is dreaming about is pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s been awake for almost an hour now, but she has no interest in moving. Valentina is pressed up against her back. She can feel her chest rise and fall gently with her breaths. The other woman’s very soft, bare skin is in contact with Juliana from nearly head to toe. Valentina’s arm is draped across her midsection, with her hand settled in front of Juliana’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never really pictured herself as a cuddler, but she finds this embrace incredibly welcome. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can hear muffled sounds of doors opening and closing in the distance and pipes groaning softly under the demand of water for showers. The other patrons of the hotel are starting to stir. She had always been an early riser. This trip had been a little bit of the exception. Long days on the road and late nights of conversation had shifted her schedule.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t entirely sure what this new day held for her. She only knew the goal was to get to Valentina’s family’s house. It was going to be a lot of distance to travel in a single day. But, the stretch between here and their next destination didn’t really come with a convenient place to stop in between. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So this was it. She had planned her drive to the west coast for months, and within the next ten hours or so, it would be complete.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana was aware she had a tendency to mourn the end of things before they were over. She wasn’t sure if it was just a type of expectation setting that kept her sane or a mild form of self sabotage. When she woke this morning, she found herself already a little sad that in some ways it was the end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft “good morning” is whispered next to her ear. She hears Valentina let out a small groan behind her, as she stretches and shifts against her back. Juliana smiles and turns herself over so she can face the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning,” she replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you been awake for long?” Valentina slides her palm over the top of Juliana’s hand, as she asks the question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quietly shakes her head in response. Gentle blue eyes stare back at her, looking a bit hazy. The other woman blinks a few times and it brings the slightest clarity to them. Something about her gaze makes Juliana want to sink back into her arms and return to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time to get up, isn’t it?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We probably should get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them make any motion to. As the seconds slip by, it becomes clear that neither of them really wants to. They let out a soft, shared laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks down at their joined hands. She turns hers over to thread their fingers together, keeping her focus there for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a long drive today. We should get up and have some breakfast before we get on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It launches them into another mini staring contest. Juliana finally breaks their gaze. She sits up in bed, the sheet slipping down her torso to pool at her waist. She watches Valentina’s eyes slowly drift down to her bare chest and back up. The other woman’s throat moves as she swallows. Juliana feels the smirk form on her face, as she stands up from the bed revealing even more skin. She makes her way over towards the bathroom, stopping for one last glance before she rounds the corner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she turns, Lanna jumps down from the bed to join her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, love,” she says to the hopeful pup now at her feet. “I’m not headed out. Just taking a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lanna looks at her expectantly and whines a little in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take her out,” Valentina offers. “You go ahead and take your shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” the other woman replies quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana enters the bathroom with a small smile on her face, making her way over to the tub. She turns on the nozzle, giving the water a moment to warm up. She steps in and begins her usual routine. About half way through, she realizes that the disappointed feeling in her chest is due to the hope that the other woman would join her once she had returned from taking Lanna outside. She knows they need to stay focused today, though, so she pushes the feeling down and continues on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she gets out, she finds Valentina sitting on the bed looking at her phone. The other woman hops up at her entrance, offers a quick acknowledgement of her presence and then slides past her towards the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana hears the shower start. She takes a seat next to Lanna on the bed. Her hand grips at the top of the towel wrapped around her body. She rubs the dog’s ears, as she glances over at the disheveled sheets her and Valentina slept in. A small sigh escapes her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you have a good walk?” she questions, as she looks down to make eye contact with Lanna.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pup’s ears perk at the question, and Juliana leans over giving her a quick kiss on top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She starts the process of packing her things, folding her previously worn clothes and placing them into her bag. She goes around gathering her charger and phone, scanning all the surfaces to make sure nothing is left behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina emerges back into the room wrapped in a towel. Her dry hair is pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. An array of water droplets cover her arms and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you’re actually supposed to use that thing to dry yourself off,” Juliana comments teasingly, as she motions to her towel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina only gives her a small smile and then walks over to her suitcase. The other woman lifts it up to place it on the bed and immediately begins digging through the items in it. Her attention seems very focused on the task at hand, so Juliana leaves her be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes her way back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and collect her toiletries. The women mostly work in silence to get everything packed up. Then they head out to the car, loading their luggage and Lanna in preparation for the day’s trip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is being oddly quiet. Her eyes seem to be on everything but Juliana. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana clears her throat softly, adjusting the menu in her hands. She drops it down just far enough for her to peer over the top.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have that combo platter that you like,” she offers tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman had mentioned once before that she loves options for breakfast. It let her have just a little bit of everything she was craving. Valentina only nods her head in reply, as she continues to peruse her own menu. Juliana bites at her bottom lip. She takes in a quick breath, considering what to say next in an attempt to draw some conversation out of the other woman. The waiter approaches the table, and she glances over at him with a closed-mouth smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They place their orders, and then Valentina pulls up her phone. Juliana can’t seem to catch her attention. She swallows back her discomfort, understanding that it’s early and the other woman may just need a little more time to feel awake and social. Their time left together is ticking away, though. And, she’s struggling to just let the seconds waste. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The arrival of the food is a welcome distraction. The women dig in and focus their attention on eating breakfast. It gives Juliana a small reprieve from her spiraling thoughts. Valentina had been so sweet with her when they first woke this morning. Now, she almost seems entirely dismissive of her presence. Juliana knew better than to go down the route of assuming she had done something to upset the other woman. But, the other option her brain conjures involves Valentina’s interest in her starting to wane. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana felt stuck. Asking about it would most likely only serve to make it more uncomfortable, but not asking left her to her assumptions. She was really trying her best to just go with the flow. But everything felt so weighted—so rife with consequence—as their time on the trip dwindled down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waiter appears again and both women work to settle their tab. Afterwards, they silently make their way back out to the car. Juliana watches the other woman closely, as she walks just in front of her still focused on her phone. Her heart starts to beat a little harder in her chest at the thought of confronting Valentina. As they near the vehicle, Juliana changes her trajectory last minute and follows the other woman to the passenger side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns around and takes an immediate step back, a little startled at finding her so close on her heels. Juliana’s eyes stay fixed to the other woman’s, as she moves into her space. They watch each other for a moment and then Valentina’s gaze falls to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Juliana whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Valentina counters quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been so quiet all morning. Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches the other woman take in a deep breath and offer a small nod. Her eyes flutter back up to meet her own. Valentina’s hands slowly move to cup Juliana’s face. Her thumbs gently stroke her jaw line, as they stare at each other. As the seconds build, their breaths fall in sync.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman moves in, tentatively placing her lips against Juliana’s. The sensation is warm, and she melts into the embrace. Valentina’s lips taste vaguely of the vanilla creamer she used in her coffee earlier. She pushes forward a little firmer, deepening the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana is fully aware that they’re in a public place. But, the other woman’s attention feels so much more important in this moment than discretion. She lets Valentina pull her in even deeper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns their bodies, her hands on Juliana’s hips guiding her back against the side of the car. Juliana gasps, as she makes contact with the frame. The other woman takes advantage, sliding the tip of her tongue into her mouth. When there’s no sign of protest, she pulls back and moves in, again. This time fully dipping between Juliana’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s palms settle on the small of her back and she uses the grip to pull them flush together. A hum of pleasure escapes from Juliana’s mouth, and it snaps her back to reality. She gently breaks the kiss, moving her hands up to Valentina’s shoulders. Her wet, parted lips stay close. She rests their foreheads together, as she attempts to calm her breathing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Juliana says, her voice raspy in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She keeps their contact but reaches up to push an errant strand of hair behind the other woman’s ear. Her gaze bounces from Valentina’s eyes to her mouth. They’re so close that she can feel the other woman’s warm, steady breath on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you’re ok?” she asks, again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment of silence hangs between them, and then Valentina moves her arms tighter around her waist. She buries her forehead against Juliana’s neck. Juliana instinctually wraps her arms around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you freaking out about this being our last day on the road?” she asks, softly against her ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small “yes” escapes from the other woman’s mouth, and a sympathetic pout forms on Juliana’s lips in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” she offers, cupping the back of her head. She takes in a quick breath. “It’ll be ok. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls her head back to make eye contact, giving her a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana slides her hands up to rest on either side of the woman’s neck. Her fingers lace into the back of her hair, as her thumb circles the skin just behind her ear. She brings their foreheads back together and closes her eyes. For a moment, the women just settle in to each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of approaching voices causes them to break apart. Their eyes connect, and they smile at each other a little sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods to the side, and Valentina opens the passenger door to get in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter! This is about half of what I had planned for this one. I haven't had any free time to write here lately. This has been sitting on my laptop for a couple weeks, and I was starting to feel guilty about not having posted anything for almost a month. Hoping I can get to the rest of this chapter soon. Between work, starting this data analytics certification program and the never-ending retaining wall project, things are moving slower than planned. Thanks for sticking with me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flagstaff to Malibu - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina looks down at the small, brightly colored bag in her hands. The thin plastic crinkles as she extends her fingertips into it in search of another piece of candy. At their latest stop, she had made her way into the convenience store on a very specific mission. It had occurred to her that today was the last day of the trip and she had yet to indulge in her favorite travel snacks. She pulls a piece of the sweet and sour confection from the bag and pops it in her mouth. She can feel a pair of eyes on her, and she turns her head towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s soft smile compliments her gaze. Valentina watches the other woman’s focus quickly slip down to her mouth before returning to the road in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have sugar all over your lips.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels the heat rise on her cheeks in response to the comment, and she licks at the sticky, sweet grains clinging to her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana adjusts in the driver’s seat, stretching her lower back a bit and then settling again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like one?” Valentina asks, raising the bag to offer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman nods her head and takes in a quick breath to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sooo. What are you most looking forward to about returning home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana glances over, as she asks the question. She extends out her palm in anticipation of Valentina handing her the candy. Valentina notices and hesitates. She decides to bypass it altogether. She holds the piece up to Juliana’s mouth. A smirk forms on the other woman’s lips and then she opens her mouth to accept it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chivis’ cooking, for sure,” she answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Juliana’s tongue flex behind her teeth moving the piece around to chew. She pulls her hand back, licking at the residual specks of tart sugar that are stuck to her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Chivis your grandmother?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. She’s our…” Valentina stalls for a moment. She lightly bites at her bottom lip, as she considers her next words. She turns her shoulders towards the other woman in an attempt to hold a stronger physical position. “Promise you won’t call me a princess, again,” she states, with her index finger pointed in warning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina leans back in her seat, letting out a long breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chivis is like our house maid, nanny type person. She’s been with us forever so she’s like family to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods slowly in response. Valentina can see her friend fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t help but stare at the other woman with her eyebrow raised in question. Juliana’s shoulders lift in a shrug, as her gaze bounces back and forth from the road to Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve just had very different lives,” the other woman states plainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina decides to take the comment at face value and turns her head to look out the window. She watches the mountains in the distance. The harsh midday sun glares down on them causing her to squint a little. Her light blue eyes were never much help with fighting the brightness. Valentina knows she’s led a somewhat charmed life. Juliana doesn’t seem upset when she pointed out that fact. There’s something about the nature of the statement that feels a bit alienating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss the ocean, too,” she says softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels Juliana’s palm settle lightly on top of her thigh. The comforting touch is a welcome one. A solid minute passes and then she hears the other woman take in a small breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, what are you least looking forward to about returning home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels her stomach twist with anxiety at the question. She was hoping this past week would give her a little distance, both literally and figuratively. But, the time has ended up only being a small reprieve. She realizes that absolutely nothing has changed about her problems. Her instant physical reaction to the question makes that abundantly clear. She lets out a small breath between her barely parted lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father has asked that I settle on a major before I start school again in the fall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel Juliana’s stare on the side of her face, but Valentina keeps her eyes pointed out the passenger side window. She bites lightly at the inside of her cheek, as her hands fidget nervously in her lap. She digs the pad of her thumb into her palm, expelling some of the tension through the motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the tires against the road hums in the quiet space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your dad’s hang up about you wanting to act?” Juliana questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s complicated,” she answers softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it have to do with your mom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods, almost imperceptibly, in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knows it’s a difficult path in life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It falls silent between them, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Juliana agrees, drawing Valentina’s attention back over. “It seems like it can be a lot of disappointment and criticism.” She pauses for a moment, as she shifts her hand along the steering wheel. “But, like, also I see how it could be ultimately very rewarding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile forms on Valentina’s lips at the comment. She appreciates her friend’s attempt to be supportive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina shifts in her seat, as she rolls her shoulders. She hadn’t realized at first how quickly they had tensed up in response to where this conversation was headed. She hadn’t talked about any of this for years after it happened. Some of it was still only discussed with her therapist. But, something about this random trip and this random person and this random moment felt like an alignment of the stars. And before she could hesitate, the words came tumbling from her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When my mom first died, my dad was determined to blame somebody. You know, I think that’s how he was processing everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels Juliana’s hand that is still resting on her thigh gently squeeze in response. Valentina slides her palm against the top of it, and then she lifts her hand a little to trace the other woman’s knuckles with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At first, he blamed the press for being too nosey. Then, it was the doctors for subscribing too many pills.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pauses to swallow back the growing emotion in her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then, it was her job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoffs lightly at the frustration that still sits in her chest even after all this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, it had to be anything other than her diagnosed depression because she promised him. She promised that she would never…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her wrist, shifting her palm under Valentina’s so they can thread their fingers together tightly. Valentina brings her other hand up, wiping gently underneath her eyes at the tears threatening to spill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” she states, her voice sounding a little graveled in her ears. “Even if he was open to it, I don’t really think it’s up for discussion. Cause it’s not just the degree. It’s everything that comes after that. It’s not worth it if it’s just going to hurt everyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t think he would feel different if he knew how passionate you were about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the other part,” Valentina says, rolling her eyes lightly at herself. “It’s so hard to be successful. Who knows if I’ll be any good? And, then I’m just forcing something really painful on my family for nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, no,” Juliana replies quickly. She grips Valentina’s hand a little tighter and shakes it lightly to get her attention. “You don’t get to do that to yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Count yourself out before you even give yourself a chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lifts an eyebrow at the statement. The skepticism is evident on her face. She shakes her head in defiance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not ‘counting myself out’ if it’s true. You know, maybe that’s my answer. Maybe, the gamble isn’t worth it. I should just be a business major and marry Lucho and give into the inevitability of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s reaction is instant. Her brow creases in exasperation, and she takes in a quick breath. Her eyes shift to check her rear view mirror, and Valentina feels the car start to slow. Juliana pulls her hand back from her grip and places it on the steering wheel. She guides the vehicle onto the shoulder, the gravel crunching loudly beneath their tires as they come to a stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s back lightly bounces against the seat at the somewhat abrupt halt. She watches the cloud of dust kick up around them and dissipate forward. The sound of the gear shift clicking into park brings her focus back to the driver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s gaze is trained on her hands that are still strongly gripping the steering wheel. The strands of hair that have slipped away from her pony tail brush the side of her face, and her cheeks puff out a little as she blows at them. Valentina watches her closely. She licks at her lips, waiting patiently for the other woman to say something. As she opens her mouth, Juliana starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents got married young. Like, right out of high school young.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses and turns to look Valentina in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad joined the Army and their best shot at staying together was to be wed. Together was just in theory, though. She was always living on these bases while he was shipped off to some war front. The first chance they had, they decided to have a child—probably mostly just to give my mom someone to hang out with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina purses her lips and then offers a small, closed-mouth smile in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t easy for my mom,” Juliana continues. “She was away from her family. She was away from her husband. She was trying to raise a kid pretty much on her own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana finally releases her grip on the wheel and lets her hands drop down into her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When her husband does show back up, it’s not quite what she expects. There are differences. He’s different. And, how is she supposed to know if something’s wrong? This could be who he always was or who he has become as an adult. People change so much. It’s not great. But, it’s just good enough to stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She winces, her knee bouncing a little as she pushes herself to keep going.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then the longer he’s around, the worse it gets. But, she’s made her decision. She married him. She had his child. She promised in front of God ’til death do us part.’ What is she going to do anyway? She has no education, no way to support herself or her kid on her own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how many times they start over with a move to a new city or a promise of ‘never again’ it always escalates. She’s left nursing her bruises and cuts… or her daughter’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She just gives into the inevitability of her life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Juliana finishes the statement, her jaw flexes and her eyes stay fixed firmly on Valentina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a long breath, not daring to look away. She’s torn between her own embarrassment at her earlier self-indulgent complaints and the deep sadness she feels for what the other woman has been through. She knows gentle tears are rolling down her cheeks, but she doesn’t bother with them. She’s too consumed with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re mom is safe now, right?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation of a warm, rough tongue swipes against the side of her face and she shakes her head a little in response. She turns to find Lanna moving in again for another embrace. A somber, humored huff escapes from her lips and she reaches up to pet the pup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Living in Texas near my uncle helped,” Juliana states plainly. Her eyes move over to Lanna, as well, and she gently pets at her neck. “We couldn’t as easily hide what was going on. And, one particularly bad time, I finally called the cops.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is your dad in jail now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman immediately shakes her head in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t press charges,” she explains. “You see, the other tragic part of this whole situation is that my dad is sick. He ignored it and the military ignored it, but he wasn’t himself. He was struggling with really severe PTSD from all his tours.” Juliana pauses and swallows thickly. “We didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time, she sees tears forming in the other woman’s eyes, and she can’t tell if it’s from sadness or anger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, like, what the fuck are you supposed to do with that?” Juliana asks rhetorically, with a defeated shrug. “He needs help, and I can’t help him because he’s hurting me. Like, where in life are you supposed to magically learn how to handle that situation?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina reaches out, cupping the other woman’s jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juls, I don’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to make this about me. I don’t mean to burden you with my life.” She lets out a breath and continues. “I’m just trying to explain that even though it might feel like the decisions you make tomorrow will lead you down this narrow path to the inevitability of your situation, it’s never that simple. What you decide for yourself tomorrow doesn’t set the rest of your life in stone. You can change. Everything can change, at any moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not a burden,” Valentina offers quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This overwhelming desire rushes through her veins and she reaches up with the other hand to cradle Juliana’s face. She pulls the other woman forward connecting their lips in a simple embrace. She can’t handle the sight of pain in Juliana’s eyes, and she resolves to make it go away the only way she knows how. She presses into her harder, breathing deeply through her nose. Then she releases her mouth, keeping their foreheads connected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I messed up,” Valentina says, on a breath. “I’m just scared and stupid. I let the anxiety of going home take over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me,” the other woman whispers. She draws her head back a little, lifting her hand to brush a strand of hair behind Valentina’s shoulder. “Your problems are very real. Everything that happened with your mom and how your dad reacted, that’s all very difficult. I don’t want to minimize that. But, that girl that jumped in my car back in Chicago with no fear. That’s how I see you. That’s how I want you to see yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina blinks a few times, trapped in the intensity of Juliana’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bring that out of me, for some reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a lot to admit that the other woman had had such an immediate, visceral impact on her. Where she partially was attempting to deflect with that statement, the unintended deep truthfulness of her words sits heavy between them. Her mind drifts back to that place she was earlier today. She had distracted herself with the nervousness of returning home, but the reality was her more critical concern was around what happens to the delicate little world they have built once they arrive. Juliana’s stare holds and then slowly starts to soften the longer they remain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. So it’s my fault?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman teases her, her eyebrow lifting with the question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t have just jumped into any sucker’s car that day?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She immediately shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The thought never crossed my mind before you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina moves her hand down to scoop up one of Juliana’s from her lap. She pulls it up and places a soft kiss against the tops of her fingers. Her eyes stay locked to Juliana’s throughout the motion. She watches the other woman’s lips part slightly and then shift into a small smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello,” a deep voice says flatly through the speaker system.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina leans her arm on the frame of the open driver’s side window, drawing herself a little closer to the intercom. The faint smell of salt water lingers on the breeze, and she takes in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hola, Alirio. It’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Señorita Valentina. Welcome home,” he replies quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifts back in her seat, sliding one hand up on top edge of the steering wheel. She glances over at Juliana in the passenger seat. Just ten minutes before, she had thought that the other woman was on the verge of falling asleep. They were winding through Los Angeles, making their way out to the coast. Valentina had volunteered to drive this part of the trek since she was more familiar with the area. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun had set a couple of hours ago, and the combination of the long drive and the emotional day is starting to take its toll on her energy level. Although, it could just be a sugar crash from her earlier indulgence. She notices that Juliana’s bright eyes appear to be much more alert now as they watch the wrought iron gate roll open in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina brings the car to a halt just in front of the wide, paved-stone walkway that leads up to the entrance. The lighting on the front lawn shines up against the large home, illuminating the arches and overhangs. As she turns the car off, her eyes drift back over to her road companion with what she knows must look like a bit of sadness in them. She hopes Juliana only reads it as her general fatigue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, this is it?” the other woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We made it,” she confirms, with a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana bites at her bottom lip. Her mouth shifts into a small, understanding smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I let Lanna run around a bit? I’ll put her on leash before we go inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course. She has free rein.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina opens her door, climbing out of the vehicle and walking slowly around to the back. She stretches her arms above her head and lets out a small yawn. She then pops the trunk and surveys the items stowed there. She can’t think of anything in the car that she needs that she doesn’t already have inside. Valentina reaches in, taking only Juliana’s bag in her hand. She closes the door and joins the other woman on the front lawn. They stand in the shadows for just a moment, giving Lanna some time to explore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can hear the waves,” Juliana comments, softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina smiles in response and offers her her hand. The trio quietly make their way up the front steps and walk inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house seems oddly quiet. Juliana and her stand silently in the large empty foyer, exchanging glances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it’s late,” Valentina offers in explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves towards the stairs across the entryway, and Juliana and Lanna follow her closely. Just as Valentina makes it to the first step, she hears footsteps approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vale!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns to see Guille walking up behind them, with a grin on his face and his arms outstretched. She immediately releases Juliana’s bag from her grip and steps forward into her brother’s arms. She gives him a firm hug, his full beard scratching lightly against her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy you’re back,” he says softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good to see you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need someone else to be the troublemaker around here. Take the heat off me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah,” Valentina says, pushing at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches his eyes drift over to Juliana, who’s been standing there quietly throughout the exchange. He extends his hand out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. I’m Guille,” he says, his voice dropping a little lower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina fights the sudden desire to roll her eyes at her brother’s incessant need to charm everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana,” the other woman replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She meets his hand with her own, shaking it quickly and giving him a shy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, who is this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He asks as he lowers to one knee in front of the pup, tentatively extending a fist for her to inspect. She sniffs his hand briefly and then looks back up at Juliana for her cue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Lanna,” Valentina answers on their behalf. “I promise we’ll do a full meet and greet tomorrow, but tonight I think we’re all a little tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can imagine,” he states, returning to his feet. “You’re in luck. Dad and Eva are still not back from their business dinner tonight, so you won’t have to suffer through the interrogation until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina hums in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Chivis up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think so. I saw her in the kitchen a little bit ago. You want her to prep one of the guest rooms?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina averts her eyes down and reaches into her pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll ask her,” she counters. “What you can help me out with…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She extends her hand towards Guille. Juliana’s car keys are hanging from her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you please get these to Alirio? I’m sure he’ll want to move it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guille purses his lips in agreeance and nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want him to bring the bags in?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got what we need tonight, but, yes. When he has a chance. Tomorrow will be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives him a quick smile in thanks and then dips down to retrieve Juliana’s bag from the floor. Her hand collides with the other woman’s, as they both attempt to pick it up at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got it,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s my bag,” Juliana replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lock eyes for a moment in a mini standoff. Valentina watches Juliana’s lips shift a little, fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got Vale volunteering to carry your bags?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina turns her head back towards him. His hands are on his hips, as his eyes move back and forth between the women. She recognizes that familiar amused look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice job,” he quips. “You’ll have to share your secret with me tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, with that,” Valentina states, taking Juliana’s hand back into her own. “Good night!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears her brother laughing softly, as they make their way up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you,” he says, nodding towards Juliana. “And welcome back, Vale.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina tightens her hold on the other woman and pulls her towards her bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally. I finally had a couple days in a row with no work and no class so I focus on writing this chapter. I kind of needed a solid chunk of time to write this part, because its one of those conversations its hard to jump in and out of. We're probably looking at about 5 more chapters or so to go for this story. Hopefully I can work more regular updates in again. And, I hope everyone has been doing well! How about that Barbarena insta live, right? I seriously could watch them read the phone book together and be entertained.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Malibu - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, though,” Juliana states, her words sounding a little jumbled around the food in her mouth. “You have to tell me how she makes this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leans forward from her seat on the bed, retrieving another piece of popcorn from the bowl sitting in front of them. Her arm stretches, as she moves to dip the popcorn into the dish of guacamole next to it. Chivis had brought a variety of snacks up to Valentina’s bedroom earlier and, for some reason, Juliana has been unable to stop herself from indulging in this particular combo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See. This is how you’re supposed to use an avocado,” Valentina responds, her head shaking in exasperation. “I’m still not over what they did to it in Texas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs lightly at the comment, as she takes another bite. She glances over at Lanna, laying on her blanket in the window seat. The dog is happily chewing on a bone that the older woman had dropped off, as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t have thought of putting these two things together before, but I guess it makes sense. Popcorn is like the same principle as a corn chip. I just can’t get over this guacamole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you she was a good cook.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s statement drifts softly near Juliana’s ear. Her eyes flutter, glancing at the other woman briefly. She’s unwilling to let the sensation of Valentina’s warm, gentle breath on her neck be a distraction from her newfound obsession.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, princess,” she quips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Juliana attempts to move the piece of popcorn clasped between her fingertips down into the dip again, the dish is suddenly shifted away. She looks up in confusion. The teasing glint is evident in Valentina’s eyes. The other woman is holding it out to her side away from Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina purses her lips and nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really going to hold the guacamole hostage?” Juliana challenges.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman simply arches an eyebrow in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shifts on the bed next to her, turning her body towards her friend to get closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to apologize for calling you ‘princess’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s bright blue eyes drift down to Juliana’s mouth and then back up. She bites at her lower lip lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t help the small smile that forms on her lips in response. She shifts her body again, moving up to her knees. The plush mattress dips beneath her, as she silently moves even closer. She lifts one of her legs to slide it over Valentina and settle in the other woman’s lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you don’t want an apology,” Juliana whispers. “I think you’re jealous of the guacamole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lets out a soft, shaky laugh. She places the dish down and glides her hands up the warm thighs now straddling her. Juliana haphazardly tosses the pieces of popcorn that she still had been clutching onto behind her. Her palms move to Valentina’s shoulders, and she gently pushes the other woman from an upright position back against the pillows stacked against the headboard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves in, gently cupping Valentina’s cheek as her mouth hovers just an inch away. Through heavy lids she watches the other woman take in a small breath, and she raises an eyebrow slightly in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might be a little jealous,” Valentina admits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana captures the other woman’s mouth with her own. The sensation is warm and inviting. As soon as Juliana releases the pressure, Valentina desperately moves forward with open lips. She grasp onto Juliana’s hips, as she lifts her own ever so slightly. There’s no resistance from Juliana’s side. She immediately pushes herself down further in search of more friction. It always surprises her how things can so quickly escalate between them. A relatively chaste kiss could morph into a desperate need within milliseconds. She had never experienced this before. Even with the kisses she shared with her college friend, those were always grounded in this curious, calm exploration. With Valentina, it seemed to quickly erupt into a raw and urgent desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With each pass of Valentina’s lips, she could feel herself slipping. The growing warmth between her legs and the shaky adrenaline in her limbs becoming the only thoughts in her foggy consciousness. Juliana feels the other woman’s soft hands sliding up underneath the front of her shirt, with a very specific destination in mind. Deft fingertips are massaging at her bra-covered breasts and then pinching lightly at stiff nipples just beneath the thin fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana lets out a low moan and rolls her hips forward even harder. She dips her tongue into Valentina’s mouth, desperate to pull the other woman’s into her own so she can suckle at the flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden noise just outside the room breaks the moment, and she pulls herself back with a small gasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stares at Valentina silently, their labored breaths mixing in the space between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok,” Valentina whispers. “It’s probably just Alirio dropping off the bags.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods her head in understanding. She moves back a little and her mouth parts in preparation for her words. She hesitates, as she winds the very ends of the other woman’s hair lightly around her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We probably shouldn’t… ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Valentina asks quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question comes out sounding a bit high and desperate, and Juliana stares back at her incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val.” She glances back over her shoulder. “Your door isn’t exactly closed, and we’re in your family’s home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. They don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes lightly and shakes her head in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s hands settle on top of Juliana’s thighs and she rubs them affectionately. She dips her head, making sure to capture Juliana’s eye line. They stare at each other for a moment—an understanding passing silently between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana moves forward, giving her a light kiss on the lips. She then begrudgingly moves off her lap, settling next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chivis prepared the guest room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina lowers her eyes as she makes the offer. She turns her attention to the pieces of popcorn that Juliana dropped on the comforter before. She picks them up one by one and collects them in her palm. When she finally looks up, Juliana realizes that she’s never seen the other woman look quite so nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome to stay in here, too,” Valentina continues. “It’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Their gazes finally meet, once again. Juliana watches the tip of Valentina’s tongue slip out to wet her lips before she goes to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really,” the other woman says sincerely. “I just want you to be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t help but pout a little at the adorable expression on Valentina’s face. She leans forward, bringing her chin to rest on the other woman’s shoulder as she touches her forehead gently to her temple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val, you know I’m always most comfortable with you,” she whispers softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The quiet pause sits between them and then a small nod confirms the plan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reluctantly pulls away and slides off the bed. She takes Lanna down for one final bathroom break for the evening. She doesn’t linger long between the late hour and the cold ocean breeze. When she returns, she changes into her pajamas and slips under the covers to join Valentina. She snuggles her backside towards the other woman and feels Valentina’s arms wrap around her midsection. She watches Lanna quickly settle at the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s sheets smell exactly like her—sweet and familiar—and it doesn’t take long for Juliana to feel the pull of sleep in the other woman’s warm embrace. Just as she’s about to slip under, she hears the quick intake of breath behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know how cowboys feel,” Valentina mumbles, as she pulls Juliana as flush as possible. “You travel all day, only to be rode hard and put away wet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of seconds of silence follow and then a laugh bubbles up from Juliana’s lungs a little louder than she intends. Valentina’s responsive giggle dances across her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh,” the other woman teases her. “We’re supposed to be sleeping.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her head and shoulders back momentarily to place a quick kiss against Valentina’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Val.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing she remembers before finally succumbing to slumber is the sensation of impossibly soft lips pressing a chaste kiss on her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lanna,” Juliana calls out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches her dog’s ears perk up, and then their eyes meet. She nods her head to the side, indicating that it’s time to go back in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana had woken up a little later than she intended this morning. Valentina’s bedroom faces west towards the ocean, so the eastern sunrise wasn’t much of a help in alerting her of the time. It wasn’t until the sun rose higher in the sky that she got an indication of the hour. She had taken a moment to let her eyes and mind adjust to the new surroundings. She found herself still wrapped up in the other woman’s embrace. Valentina slept soundly behind her, and Lanna was cuddled in front. Juliana had laid there for a bit, indulging in how overwhelmingly serene it all felt. Until she was forced to swallow down the anxious thought that these moments were becoming numbered. She decided to distract herself with the fact that the pup was probably due for a quick trip out to the yard. They had slipped away quietly, careful not to wake Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana blinks her eyes a couple times, slowly pulling herself out of her thoughts that drifted with the warm morning sun on her back. She steps towards the house, pushing at the door to hold it open for Lanna to enter. Her eyes roam the space and she takes a quick moment to consider how different everything looks in the daylight. In her couple excursions outside the bedroom since their arrival, she had stuck to the path through the house that Valentina had introduced her to. They both had opted with getting some rest last night, with a promise of a more comprehensive tour today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana was interested in seeing everything in the house, but, at the moment, she was mostly just in need of some water. She decides quickly that she should be able to handle this quest without assistance. Even though the home was much larger than ones she was familiar with, she figured the basic principles of a floor plan had to be the same. She glances down at Lanna, indicating with a small hand movement for the dog to stay close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk from the front foyer to an adjoining hallway. When they reach an open doorway, she sticks her head curiously in the threshold eyeing the space in front of her. The tall cabinets and wide marble counter she sees seem to be a pretty strong indicator that she’s headed in the right direction. Her and Lanna pad quietly into the well-lit kitchen. She glances at the endless row of cabinet doors in front of her, momentarily wishing she had x-ray vision so she could spot which one held the cups. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana freezes at the sudden voice behind her. She then slowly turns on her heels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The owner of the voice has her eyes cast downward towards her phone. Silence sits between them, as Juliana patiently waits for the person to look up so she can respond to the greeting. She fidgets her hands and then releases a small breath, pointing her thumb behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just looking for…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stranger hums in understanding before she can complete her statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some water,” Juliana finishes, in an imperceptibly low voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stands there a little awkwardly, unsure if she should continue or not. Her eyes drift over the woman’s face, scanning her a little closer. A flash of familiarity passes, and she suddenly realizes she recognizes her. The impeccably dressed lady in front of her is definitely Valentina’s infamous sister. She remembers those vibrant green eyes storming towards her at the gas station a week ago. Juliana instantly feels a bit underdressed in her casual sleep shorts and t-shirt. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, feeling her cheeks warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sister finally looks up and takes in a deep breath, then lets it out in an equally slow measure. A somewhat forced smile spreads across her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Eva,” she states, extending her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you. I’m Juliana.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes the other woman’s hand quickly and then motions down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Lanna.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva’s eyes drop for only a moment and then return to fix upon Juliana’s. She purses her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you’re still here. I wanted to personally thank you for returning Valentina home safely. She is quite impulsive and no doubt put you in an uncomfortable position.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s smile falters, feeling a bit unsure of how to respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was no problem,” she finally offers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva nods, then suddenly turns to her right and takes a few steps away. The motion catches Juliana off guard. Her eyes scan the space, searching for a cue of whether their conversation is over or not. Eva continues walking, and Juliana hesitantly follows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Valentina still in bed?” Eva asks, over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman leads them over to a long dining table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Juliana answers, as she eyes the variety of breakfast options covering the end of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Eva pour herself a cup of coffee. The other woman takes a small sip and then fetches an empty plate from a placemat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s typical,” the sister states, with her attention on the task at hand. “She’s always slept in late. I stopped by last night to talk, but she was a bit preoccupied at the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s mind stutters at the thought of exactly what Valentina was preoccupied with that Eva may have witnessed. She feels her heart race in response, as she silently watches the other woman pluck various breakfast foods from the table and place them on the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can follow up with her later,” Eva continues. “I just want you to know how grateful we are. I’m sure you’ve felt the weight of this responsibility, and you’ve handled it beautifully. Now, you’re free to finally continue on your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva faces her and extends the full plate in her direction. She raises an eyebrow, as she waits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana suddenly lifts both of her hands in understanding, taking the offered dish in her upright palms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Eva reach down into her pants’ pocket with one hand, pulling out a slip of paper that’s folded in half. The other woman’s eyes lock onto Juliana’s. A small smirk forms on her face, as she moves to gently slide the paper check into Juliana’s front t-shirt pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for your help. Good luck with your degree. I’m sure you’ll do well,” Eva says slowly and clearly, the meaning sitting heavy between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t quite fathom the surreality of the situation she’s found herself in. She swallows thickly, her mind racing with how much she hopes what’s happening is <em>not</em> what is actually happening. She isn’t having much luck at hiding the obvious look of shock on her face. She opens her mouth, but words fail her at the moment. She’s not even sure what she would say if she could manage to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, just to be clear,” Eva states quietly, leaning towards her. “This is not about the gay thing. I have no problem with that. It’s just for the best if this doesn’t linger. I need to keep Valentina focused.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva continues to stare at her and then with a slight upward nod of her chin grants her dismissal. Juliana blinks, struggling to keep her eyes focused. Her mind is swirling. She starts to turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” the other woman requests softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva reaches over to the table, grabbing a couple freshly made conchas and dropping them on the plate in Juliana’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The vanilla ones are her favorite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At her words, Juliana can’t help but finally release a small scoff. The other woman has shifted gears faster than anyone she has ever met. The sheer normality that Valentina’s sister is displaying in this very odd moment only works to solidify Juliana’s mental freeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, her legs still seem to be functioning and she heads back upstairs to her friend’s bedroom. She feels like she’s in a complete daze. The only thing that registers is Lanna’s soft footsteps beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she opens the door, she sees the other woman sitting comfortably in bed looking at her phone. Valentina’s head rises up at her entrance and a broad smile appears on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… umm…” Juliana answers. She uses the bottom of her foot to push the door closed behind her. “I took Lanna out and then went looking for some water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Valentina replies. “I’m such a terrible host. I haven’t even made sure you’re hydrated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana moves forward, setting the plate on the desk next to the bed. She then sits down on the edge of it, numbly staring at the wall with her hands in her lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, these are my favorite,” Valentina replies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks up the vanilla breakfast pastry and takes a big bite. Juliana feels the other woman’s eyes scanning her profile as she chews.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana keeps her gaze forward, reaching into her front pocket in response to the question. She grabs the folded check with her fingertips and extends it towards Valentina. The other woman watches her for a moment and then takes it from her hand. She unfolds it slowly, scanning the script on the signature line. She lets out a long breath, as she runs her hand up through her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Valentina states flatly. A dry laugh escapes her lips. “Does she have to be so fucking theatrical about everything? I mean, who even writes checks anymore?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s brow scrunches in response and she finally turns to look at the other woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s obvious that Valentina is slightly annoyed and somewhat amused by this development, where the only thing manifesting in Juliana’s chest is a growing frustration. She’s searching for a way to explain just how thoroughly upset she feels. The sudden ringing of Valentina’s phone pulls their attention away from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman scoops the device up from the mattress. She eyes the caller ID and then answers, pulling it up to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hola.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches Valentina’s face, as she speaks to whoever is on the other side of the line. The other woman is listening intently, with a fairly neutral expression that doesn’t give her much indication of what’s being said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. Gracias. Dejame revisar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina hangs up the phone, and they stare at each other for a moment silently. Her thoughtful gaze makes Juliana’s eyes soften at the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was Alirio,” she says. “Your car is ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He can take us over to pick it up now, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana takes in a deep breath and gives her a simple nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s palm slides gently across the top of Juliana’s hand. They’re sitting in the back seat of the nicest car Juliana’s pretty sure she’s ever been in. Her gaze has been fixed out the window, watching as they roll past the other beautiful properties that dotted the coastline. They had made their way through a small town of shopping centers and local stores. Now, they were crossing over to a different area that appeared a little more middle America and not quite so Beverly Hills.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks over at Valentina, who is sitting with her side flush against her. The other woman is scrolling through her social media while she absentmindedly strokes Juliana’s hand that rests on her thigh. The driver is quiet, only occasionally stealing quick glances at them in the rear view mirror. His attention doesn’t seem inappropriate, just mostly curious about her presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all seem to be very protective of Valentina, and it feels like she’s getting the smallest glimpse into the world the other woman grew up in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few blocks, they pull into the parking lot of a local auto shop. Alirio drives the car up to one of the garage bays, places it into park and hops out. Juliana releases her seat belt in response, but pauses when she realizes she’s the only one. Valentina hasn’t moved a muscle, her attention still very much on the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we need to get out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman looks up at the question. She scans the area and turns back towards Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a minute,” she answers. “I think he’s just double checking to make sure it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana leans away from her slightly, stretching her neck to catch a glimpse of Alirio and another man in coveralls talking outside. She feels Valentina’s hand gently cup her cheek to pull her attention back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” the other woman says softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s intention is clear, as her fingertips slide underneath Juliana’s chin. She presses her lips lightly against hers. Juliana responds in kind returning the embrace. She smiles into it, pushing a little firmer and then backing away. Valentina’s hand moves to the back of her neck and brings their mouths close, again. She licks at her lips and then fits her open mouth against Juliana’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything in her brain feels like a series of starts and stops today. Juliana’s timing is all off. She can’t seem to get ahold of any given situation. The women in this family seem to have a talent for making her head spin—albeit for very different reasons. She fights to maintain a semblance of control as her lips are pummeled by the soft, continuous movement of Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The solid click of the doors unlocking breaks their bubble, and they both back away a little breathless. For the second time today, Juliana feels the heat on her face. She places her hand against her chest, in a feeble attempt to calm her racing heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alirio opens her door. She offers him a soft ‘thanks’ as she slides out of the vehicle. Valentina follows behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A young man with kind eyes and an easy smile greets her. They exchange pleasantries and then follow him over to one of the garages. He motions towards the car parked in front of the open bay. It takes a second for it to register. Then Juliana suddenly realizes that this is her car. Visually, it doesn’t look incredibly different. She’s just pretty sure its never been that shiny in the entirety of its existence with her. The bright midday glare reflects off the windshield. She averts her gaze down and immediately notices that the worn tires that she’s been meaning to get replaced for forever have been swapped with a much healthier looking set.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man pops open the hood and motions towards her engine. The car is on and idling, and it isn’t displaying the usual groans of effort. It’s also quite clean, which is not something she thought she would ever notice about an engine. But, every inch of this car seems to now be shiny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bien?” the attendant asks. “Nosotros hicimos mucho trabajo. Ella suena bien.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana looks up at him, her eyebrows lifted high. In the moment of pause, he takes in her perplexed expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” the man says suddenly. “I thought you were a friend of the family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I… yo habla español,” she stutters. “Just not very often, so… I’m just…wow.” She can’t take her eyes off the car. “It looks amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiles broadly, clearly very proud of leaving her somewhat speechless at his work. Juliana shakes her head in disbelief and turns back towards Valentina. A pleasant smirk sits on the other woman’s face, and she loops her arm around Juliana’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hector is the best,” she states. “He totally saved me after what I did to my first car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana purses her lips in response, and she moves to step away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, now, I’m nervous that I ever let you operate mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina laughs, pulling her back closer. Her eyes meet the other woman’s briefly and then she turns towards the attendant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just need you to sign some paperwork,” he requests.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifts his hands from his hips to motion for Juliana to follow him towards the front office. The sound of Valentina’s phone ringing draws Juliana’s attention. She watches the other woman’s expression drop a little, as she reads the display. She feels the concern rise in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to take this,” Valentina explains softly. “You go ahead inside, and I’ll meet you out here when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can sit in the car if you want. It’s unlocked and the AC is on,” the attendant offers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches as the other woman gives him a closed mouth smile in thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make their way up to the glass enclosed front desk area. Juliana can still see Valentina in the distance. The other woman is talking animatedly with her hands, as she opens the passenger door to the vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cool air hits Juliana’s skin as soon as they enter the office area. She takes in a deep breath and watches the man make his way around behind the counter. He grabs a clipboard from a hook on the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, Miss Valdés,” he says, sliding it on the counter in front of Juliana. “Here’s the list of the services we did today. We just need your autograph at the bottom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sets a pen down next to it. She gives him a timid smile and begins reading—new tires, brakes, fluids, battery, air conditioner. Juliana stops at that one. She’s quite familiar with the cost associated with that particular upgrade. She skips the rest of the very long list and immediately moves down to the bottom in search of a total. Her fingertip slides along the smooth paper until she reaches her destination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are four large numbers before the decimal. She feels her stomach immediately drop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches for her wallet, in search of the one credit card she has to her name. Her mind blanks on her exact limit, but she’s hopeful it will be enough. She’ll just have to get a job a little quicker than she expected. Maybe her uncle could loan her part of it until she could make up the debt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, no” the man says, pushing the card back as she extends it towards him. “You just need to sign for the work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The attendant pulls out a piece of paper from the clipboard just behind the one she’s been looking at. He points to the receipt stapled to it. She reads it slowly, taking in the name “Leon Carvajal” scrawled across the bottom. She looks up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all taken care of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel her nervous breaths rise and fall. She bites at her lip lightly, and then signs her name on the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Juliana finally says, on a flustered breath. “It sure looks that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Girl. I really had no intention of disappearing for that long. But I finally, <em>finally</em> have time to write again. I'm so happy to be back. I've missed y'all. Hopefully, everyone's hanging in there and doing well! Hope you enjoyed ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Malibu - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a bit surreal for Valentina to be staring at these familiar roads and palm trees and stoplights, then be able to look over and see Juliana. Everything’s the same here—from the persistently perfect weather to the signs on the shops that they roll by. She knows it’s only been a couple of weeks she’s been away, but to her, it feels like it could have easily been years. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she first met Juliana, it was like she had crossed over into another universe. Her life was suddenly free from all the expectations and resulting monotony.It felt like a completely fresh start. In the other woman’s presence, so many things had quickly melted away until Valentina was only left with whoever it was that she wanted to be. She liked that new version of herself. She liked the way she felt. And, most of all, she liked the way the soulful eyes of her travel companion gazed back at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, now, she can’t shake the feeling that it had all been a dream. There’s nothing in her surroundings to delineate the change she feels in her chest, except for one thing. Juliana’s existence in this space was the only reminder that everything actually was different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since they arrived last night, she had been doing her best to slowly let her old life back in. She had re-enabled notifications on her phone and was met with a steady stream of people that needed to be spoken to and things that needed to be acknowledged. The quiet happiness, that had previously filled her days on the road, was slipping from her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina glances over at the other woman sitting silently in the driver’s seat next to her. Her eyes are focused on the road, as she drives them home from the auto shop. She knows Juliana is feeling a little distressed or overwhelmed by everything, but she’s not entirely sure what to do about it. She had gotten used to always having plenty of alone time with the other woman. Now, she felt frustrated that she would have to wait for the right moment for them to connect. She figured trying to have this discussion while Juliana was taking an unfamiliar path towards her family’s house wasn’t the <em>right</em> moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not the next driveway on the left, but the one after that,” Valentina instructs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana gives her a quick nod of understanding, keeping her focus on the road. She only slightly acknowledges Valentina’s lingering gaze with a brief glance and a closed-mouth smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pull up to the house gate, and Juliana rolls down her window. She turns her head towards the intercom and offers a somewhat trepidatious, “hello.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Juliana,” Alirio answers back enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She immediately smiles in response, and it occurs to Valentina that its the most relaxed the other woman’s looked since last night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a jolt, the gate starts to open and they both watch it slowly roll to the side. Valentina fixes her eyes on Juliana, once again. She takes in a breath, running her hand up through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad is home now,” she says, the words spilling from her mouth. “He wants us to have dinner with him. Which is totally optional. I just wanted to warn you before we walk in the house and get bombarded.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana doesn’t respond. They both remain quiet, as they drive cautiously through the gates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where should I park?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where we did last night is fine. We just need to leave the keys so Alirio can move it out of the way, if necessary. He’s always shuffling our vehicles around.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman pulls up to the same spot, puts the car in park and turns it off in a practiced smoothness. The clicks of the gears and seatbelts are the only sounds in the space between them. They exit the vehicle and make their way up the front steps. As Valentina opens the door, she hears Juliana clear her throat ever so lightly. She turns back to see the other woman’s gaze down at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When is dinner?” Juliana asks quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Valentina can answer, their attention is drawn over to the sound of footsteps approaching. A sharply dressed older gentlemen is walking briskly through the foyer towards them. Her father opens his arms, as he calls Valentina’s name in a joyful greeting. She doesn’t hesitate to lean into the embrace, returning his hug full force. As much as she had anxiety about stepping back into this world, she did look forward to seeing her dad again. She hugs him tightly, relaxing into his familiar warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy you’re back,” he says softly, placing a kiss against her temple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms relax and Valentina turns, with her hand still resting across his back. She watches his attention focus on her friend, who’s standing a bit uncomfortably a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. I’m Leon,” her father says quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He extends his free hand towards her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she answers, taking it and shaking it firmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s lips twitch, as she holds back a smile. She felt suddenly giddy at the sight of these two people in her life meeting. She couldn’t help but notice the way Juliana straightened her posture a little at the introduction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much for returning my little girl safe and sound.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” the other woman replies. “Actually, I feel like I should be the one thanking you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s eyebrows raise in question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the work on the car,” Juliana explains.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” he waves his hand dismissively at her comment. “That was the least I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offers her a quick wink, and the other woman’s cheeks pink lightly in response. Valentina smiles at the exchange and turns her head towards her dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana was just asking about when dinner is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right now, if you like,” he answers quickly. “We’ve just been waiting for you to get back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips part in preparation for a reply that ends up falling silent instead of making its way out of her throat. She glances over at Juliana, her brows scrunched slightly in question of whether now was ok or not. Or, if it ever was even an option at all. The other woman returns her gaze and bites a little at her lower lip. Valentina watches, as she shifts on her feet. A silent conversation transpires between them. She can feel the other woman’s hesitation and her father’s attentive gaze, as his eyes bounce back and forth between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Juliana finally says, with a small shrug. “Let me just check on Lanna real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring her down,” Leon requests, smiling brightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I don’t know if you want a dog begging at the table.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t listen to her,” Valentina counters playfully. “Lanna is very well behaved.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman shakes her head in exasperation, but the amused smirk on her lips is unmistakable. Juliana eyes Valentina for a moment and then makes her departure from the foyer up the stairs. Valentina turns back towards her father, tightening her arm around his waist to give him another sideways hug. He keeps his grip around her, as well, and the pair start to make their way towards the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you have a nice time, mi amor?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina feels her throat constrict a little at the question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a simple enough answer, but she finds her emotion rising at the thought of it. The truth was that she had an amazing time that filled her with a happiness she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Articulating that to her father in this moment felt too weighted, so she opts for a simple smile and nod instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m shocked that you were able to sit still in a car that long,” he continues, with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nudges his shoulder playfully in response to his teasing comment. When they arrive, she sees Guille and Lucia already seated at the table. Thankfully, Eva is no where to be found. Valentina lets out a small breath in relief. She’s not ready to confront her about that little check stunt she pulled with Juliana this morning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they enter, Lucia gets up from the table to offer a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Valentina feels her heart warm at the attention. Lucia hadn’t been an official part of the family for very long, but she had melded perfectly. She had witnessed how the woman had pulled her father out of the quiet sadness that he had slipped into, and she was nothing but thankful for her presence in their life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vale, I can’t wait to hear all about your trip,” Lucia states, excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls out a chair next to Guille. She places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for a moment, before she sits, as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From what I’ve heard, it was just a lot of driving and then Valentina carried some bags,” her brother responds flatly while he taps at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guille’s just jealous,” Lucia states, her hand waving disparagingly in his direction. “You’re young. You should be off traveling and having adventures.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her father clicks his tongue in response, as he settles into his seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure getting into a stranger’s vehicle qualifies as an appropriate ‘adventure.’”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vale is a good judge of character,” Lucia defends. “We should have a little faith.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly. I made it home safely. Didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wait to you have children of your own,” Leon says, his gaze settling on her with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small tapping sound of paws against the tile floor pulls everyone’s attention to the entrance of the dining room. Juliana is now standing there quietly, with Lanna close by her side. Valentina feels her heart rate pick up a little at the other woman’s appearance. A smile forms on her lips and she waves her over, encouraging Juliana to take a seat next to her at the long table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina watches as Lucia hops up and makes her way towards her friend. She introduces herself and greets her with a quick kiss to the cheek. Juliana seems to take it well, only looking slightly startled at the show of affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Lucia returns to her seat, Leon continues the introductions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juliana. This is my son, Guillermo,” her father says, motioning across the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We met briefly last night,” she responds, with a smile. “Good to see you, again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returns the greeting with his own and a small nod. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My other daughter, Eva, unfortunately wasn’t able to join us this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina sees Juliana’s shoulders go a little rigid at the mention of her sister. The other woman flexes her jaw ever so slightly, as her focus narrows. She’s seen that look on her face before. Valentina’s eyes flutter, and she works quickly to draw her family’s attention away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Juliana already had the <em>pleasant</em> experience of speaking with Eva this morning,” she quips, unable to hide the sarcasm and disdain in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her father’s mouth turns down in a frown in response to the statement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eva… umm…” Juliana stutters over her words, as she finally takes her seat. “She helped me prepare a breakfast plate for Val.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cuts her eyes over to Valentina and offers her a timid smile in an attempt to de-escalate. They continue to look at each other with concerned expressions until Leon speaks up, breaking their mutual stare. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re very grateful that you are able to join us now,” he offers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, too,” Juliana replies quickly. “And, thank you again for your help with my car. Please let me know how I can pay for that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon shakes his head, as he leans back to make room for the plate being placed on the table in front of him. He offers Chivis a pleasant look in thanks and then returns his attention to Juliana.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll need a reliable vehicle to get back and forth to college,” he says, his deep voice sounding very decided. “Which, by the way, that’s impressive that you will be attending OTIS. And, on a full scholarship. That shows a lot of dedication and direction.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina can’t help but bristle, just a touch, at the comment. She knows it’s not completely aimed at her, but she can’t help but think that her father is drawing a comparison. She glances over at her friend to get a read on her reaction. Juliana only quietly nods in response to his statement and then turns her attention down towards her plate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the conversation topics bounce from their road trip to her family’s work to Guille’s latest drama, Valentina finds herself falling back into a familiar rhythm.Everyone, for the most part, seems in good spirits. Her father asks if its ok to feed Lanna table scraps, and Juliana agrees to a minimal sharing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being surrounded by her family and the other woman at the same time is starting to feel like maybe she can have the best of both worlds. The warmth of her home blends seamlessly with the ease of Juliana’s company. There’s still this uneasiness in the air, though. It’s almost like she can physically feel her friend retreating into herself. Valentina’s unsure if it’s just a wave of shyness, tiredness or something else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they’re finishing up their meal, she announces to her family that her and Juliana are going to head down to the beach for the afternoon. The other woman appears grateful for the clean breakaway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is in need of a moment alone with her. Plus, she’s been looking forward to sharing the Pacific ocean with Juliana for days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Otis College of Art and Design is a private art and design school in Los Angeles, California. Established in 1918, it was the city's first independent professional school of art.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina quickly scans the Wikipedia article on her phone, as she digs her toes into the soft sand below her feet. She looks up from the device to see Juliana, ten feet or so away, chasing Lanna playfully along the shoreline.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman had remained quieter then usual, as they changed into their bathing suits after dinner. They had only exchanged small talk as they collected their things and walked down to the private beach connected to her family’s property. It was becoming very clear that it wasn’t just a sudden bout of shyness that made her friend go so silent earlier today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way there, Valentina realized that Juliana had never really shared with her exactly where she was planning on attending school once they arrived to LA. Her father most likely learned that piece of information from the background check he did on her. That, coupled with Eva’s ridiculous behavior this morning would have been enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lifts her phone and points it towards Juliana, taking a couple quick candid photos of her and Lanna as they play. Then she tosses it on her towel and jogs lightly over to join them. When she arrives, she gives the pup a pat on the head and looks over at her friend. There’s a bright smile on the other woman’s face, but a small sadness still sits just behind her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two look like you’re enjoying yourselves,” she comments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana bites at her bottom lip lightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s colder than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina nods, watching the ocean water suddenly rush in in a frothy shallow pool around her ankles and calves. She digs her big toe in the wet sand, with her eyes cast down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just have to get used to it,” she says, as she lifts an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches her closely, her lips pursing in response. She fights to suppress the smirk forming on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do it,” the other woman begs, on a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small pause and then Valentina kicks swiftly, bringing a spray of water up along Juliana’s thighs and stomach. The other woman winces in response to the cool water hitting her heated skin. She shakes her head and takes her own swipe at the water. Valentina yelps in response, jumping away from the splash. Her sudden retreat inspires Juliana to run forward, reaching down to use her hands to splash more water in her direction. Lanna excitedly hops around and barks near them, happy to join in on the attack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not having much luck in launching a counter strategy, Valentina approaches her quickly. She grasps lightly onto her wrists in hopes of slowing the splashes. The laughter dies on her lips, as she pulls Juliana closer to her. Their eyes stay connected. The other woman’s hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun, and Valentina watches as the steady breeze tosses the loose tendrils around her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to pull me out into the deep end, are you?” Juliana asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought that they’re very much already in the deep end dances across Valentina’s brain, but she only shakes her head in response. She swallows thickly, as she eyes the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana simply nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes her hand to lead them up to where their towels are laid out on the dry sand. They take a seat next to each other, sitting shoulder to shoulder faced out towards the ocean. Lanna has opted to stay closer to the water, entertaining herself with digging and chasing sea birds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls her knees up towards her body, wrapping her long arms around them. The tip of her tongue pokes out just barely at the corner of her lips, as she turns her head to look at the other woman. The warm glow of the afternoon sun shines on Juliana’s caramel skin. She’s sitting with her legs a little apart, scooping up the sand in front of her and letting it fall in measured amounts back to where she pulled it from.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina takes in a deep breath, squinting a little as she looks out towards the water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d ask if you’re ok, but I think I already know the answer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman silently continues her task of scooping sand in her hand and releasing it back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize if my family has made you feel unwelcome,” Valentina continues. “I didn’t really know what to expect when I returned but not exactly this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s head bobs slowly in acknowledgment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been different,” she agrees, finally looking over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes meet, and Valentina feels her chest tighten a little at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I didn’t know what to expect either. That was initially kind of the excitement of it,” the other woman states. “It’s just been a bit overwhelming with your sister trying to pay me to go away, and your dad with the car and college, and you’re on your phone constantly and speaking another language half the time. It’s just been very… a lot. I kind of feel foolish, like there’s just so much I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana rubs her hands together to clear the speckled grains of sand stuck to her palms. She moves them behind her, as she leans back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew we were from different worlds,” she says, with a small shake of her head. “It’s just when we were on the road it didn’t matter. I guess this has been a big reality check more than anything. Maybe it’s for the best—it keeps us realistic about what the trip was.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean?” Valentina counters quickly, her voice rising with her pulse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana only shrugs in response. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina licks at her lips, her eyes rolling up as her lower jaw juts a little forward. The expression on the other woman’s face is one of indifference. She doesn’t understand why she’s being like this. She runs her hand up through her hair, as she lets out another long breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did the trip mean to you?” she asks pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not letting Juliana off the hook this easily. She needs to hear the other woman say the words. Her stare is locked onto her. Juliana watches her for a moment, appearing a little like a deer caught in headlights. The sudden heaviness between them is unmistakable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” the other woman mumbles under her breath. She sits up and turns towards Valentina. “I don’t mean,” she starts and stops. “You know I like you. I’m not unsure about that.” Juliana’s brow scrunches in a look of desperation. “But, it’s not that simple. Your life is already a lot and mine is going to be hectic very soon. Maybe, the mature thing here is just to recognize that we had a nice time together and…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fall silent. The rhythmic and steady thunder of the waves breaking along the shore is the only sound filling the space between them. A cool breeze drifts across Valentina’s overheated skin. It’s a welcome reprieve from the intense sun reflecting off the sand. There was something about the moment that was starting to make it feel stifling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know there wasn’t a lot of definition around what we were doing,” Valentina almost whispers, turning her head back towards the water. “I guess I just assumed that we were on the same page.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel Juliana’s stare on the side of her face. The other woman has this slight expression of shame. It reminds her of very early on in the trip when they had disagreed about Valentina’s desire to financially contribute. Juliana had taken a hard stance then, as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What page is that?” she asks, apprehensively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pushes the name out of her mouth. Just as she wasn’t letting the other woman dance around her answer earlier, she now has to own up to hers. Her fantasy that her travel companion would just psychically know exactly how she felt is short lived. If her skin wasn’t already so warm, she’s sure her cheeks would have reddened at her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have never felt this way about anyone. Not any of my previous dumb boyfriends or my well intentioned but vacant friends.” Her gaze shifts to meet the other woman’s. “I haven’t felt this—I don’t know—like a whole person in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t help it. She desperately needs to be touching the other woman, so she reaches out gripping onto her forearm. Juliana’s intense stare softens at the gesture. The smallest pout forms on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can sit here and say, ‘maybe it was just the trip,’” Valentina continues. “But it’d be a lie. Cause I know, in my heart, in my gut, that that’s not it. I know because it’s the same intuition that made me plead to stay in your car, even though it was against all logic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her chest rises and falls with the deep swells of her breaths. Her voice cracks with emotion, as she works to make Juliana understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This thing between us isn’t just resigned to the road. It’s not tied to moderately priced hotel rooms and endless stretches of asphalt. And, I don’t want it to end there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s last words barely escape her mouth before the other woman is crushing their lips together. Juliana’s hand grips at the back of her neck, holding her close. The kiss is deep and intense, an open, messy acknowledgment of everything Valentina’s saying. She returns the very welcome embrace moving slowly, hoping to convey everything she’s yet to articulate in her little speech. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Juliana releases her strong grip, Valentina can’t help but move forward. She pulls the other woman’s bottom lip between her own. Her mouth relaxes, as her tongue strokes against the flesh. She had once described Juliana’s kisses as all consuming, like every part of her—her mind, body and soul—are completely immersed in the depths of the other woman. It was like escaping and coming home all at once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pulls back but keeps their foreheads connected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” she says softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A weak smile works its way onto Valentina’s mouth in response. She leans in, again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The startling sensation of wet sand being pelted against their skin causes them to pull apart. They both respond by raising their hands to shield the onslaught and laughter spills from their lips. Lanna is standing there happily next to them, with her tongue hanging out panting. The pup had decided to make her immediate presence known by shaking water and sand from her thick fur onto them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman moves in, placing a quick, firm kiss against Valentina’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina then watches as Juliana stands up abruptly and chases Lanna back towards the water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg, y'all. This chapter was a struggle. I don't know what it was. It just didn't want to happen. But I got it to as close as I think its going to get and am setting it free! Hopefully, it was still an enjoyable read. And, hopefully the next one doesn't fight me cause I'm looking forward to returning to more regular updates. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! They really do totally make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Malibu to Long Beach - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana extends her palm out, wiping at the foggy bathroom mirror. She finds her effort only minimally effective, as the steam clouds over the area almost immediately after she finishes. She lets out a full breath and relaxes her shoulders. A long, hot shower was exactly what she needed after this rollercoaster of a day. Things had felt pretty nonstop since she had left Valentina’s bedroom earlier this morning. Following their trip down to the beach, she had been looking forward to having some time alone to just decompress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She adjusts her towel, tightening it around her chest, before stepping out into Valentina’s room. The other woman had offered her the ensuite, while she showered in another bathroom in the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana tentatively scans the space. She finds Valentina sitting casually in the cushioned window seat. The deep orange western sunset is making its way through her curtains, casting a glow that bounces off her smooth skin and wet hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman is dressed in a tank top and a pair of small sleep shorts that hugs her body. There’s a few damp spots on her top, revealing her continued disinterest in completely toweling dry. Her long legs are stretched out in front of her, and her back is leaning against a couple pillows near the wall. A thick book is perched between her fingertips, and she’s absentmindedly biting at the edge of a bookmark. She seems very focused on whatever it is that she’s reading. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Valentina looks up, Juliana notices the thin gold rimmed reading glasses that frame her face. It gives her a mildly librarian type of vibe, which definitely feels new but not necessarily out of place. A smile spreads across Valentina’s lips, and she slides the bookmark onto an open page before she closes the book and rest it in her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches her silently for a moment. She licks at her lips and shifts on her feet. She then breaks the mutual stare and glances around the room to make sure it’s appropriate to get changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its ok,” Valentina reassures her softly. “The door is closed… and locked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana smiles at the words and then walks over to her bag on the floor, near the corner of the room. She moves down, sitting on her heels, to retrieve her pajamas. Figuring there isn’t much that hasn’t already been seen, she lets the towel fall from her body. She stands back up and pulls a fresh t-shirt over her head. It’s one of her larger ones and the hem hits just at her upper thighs. She takes the edge of her towel into her hands, stretching the item out to hang in front of her. She dips her head over, tightening the cloth around her temples with a twist and flips her head back up swiftly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel Valentina’s eyes on her throughout the movement and blushes lightly at the attention. Juliana averts her gaze and reaches back down into her bag to find some underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” she says, as she pulls them onto her hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,” Valentina responds, with a small smirk. “This doesn’t sound good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman shifts a little, setting her book on the desk just to her left. She sits up straighter and looks at her skeptically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhmm. I’m pretty sure the only thing that will calm me down is if you deliver this news from here,” Valentina states, patting her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana laughs lightly at the request and walks over. The other woman raises her eyebrows, as she bites at her full bottom lip. She reaches her hand to Juliana’s waist and guides her to climb onto her lap. Juliana moves carefully, placing her knees on either side of Valentina and settling her weight onto her. Her palms instinctively slide up to the other woman’s shoulders, as their eyes stay connected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches as Valentina’s jaw tightens ever so slightly at her statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My aunt has been waiting for my arrival,” she continues. “I need to go check in and get the boxes moved out of my car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not staying on campus?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My scholarship doesn’t cover room and board. It’s just academic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re staying with family?” Valentina questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sort of,” Juliana explains. “She’s not technically my aunt. She’s one of my mom’s childhood friends. Her house isn’t super convenient to the location of the college, but she has a room for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman nods lightly, as she settles her hands on top of Juliana’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’ve already made fun of me for suggesting that we live together in Flagstaff so I won’t offer,” Valentina counters playfully, moving forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quiet “thanks” slips from Juliana’s mouth just before their lips connect in a gentle kiss. She’s hears the other woman hum at the contact. Her warm hands slide up, pushing a little at the hem of Juliana’s t-shirt and gripping at her hips. They break apart and just stare at each other in comfortable silence. Being this close to Valentina is always intoxicating. Juliana can feel her heart rate start to increase at the tension that’s building in the air between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you reading?” she questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A book I’ve read many times before,” the other woman answers. “My father has this friend that’s a psychologist. He’s written these books about reincarnation. I know it sounds kind of ridiculous.” Her tongue runs over her teeth, as she pauses. “But, I don’t know. It helped me when nothing else did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina looks down for a moment, her confession making her suddenly shy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was surprised to see you had abandoned your phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman huffs lightly and a smile forms on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m very responsive to feedback.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana hums and reaches up, gently removing Valentina’s glasses. She sets them on the desk next to the book. Her fingers work their way into the other woman’s damp hair, pushing back the strands that frame her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s earlier confession at the beach is still echoing in Juliana’s head. On the trip, she had told the other woman that she saw her as fearless. Between randomly jumping in her car and insisting on joining her on the trip to bravely admitting that her feelings were much deeper than a casual infatuation, she was certainly living up to that label. Juliana, for her part, was a bit more timid. Truthfully, she wasn’t really timid as much as she was being cautious. Everything had happened so quickly between them that she still didn’t completely trust that it was real or held a true longevity. She felt that, at any moment, Valentina could very reasonably lose interest. But, the other woman had been so passionate and so insistent earlier that it made her want to try. Juliana wasn’t entirely sure how this all magically worked itself out, but she didn’t want to abandon the possibility that it could be something good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s hands move up, loosening the towel from Juliana’s head and pulling it down. Juliana’s wet hair falls around her shoulders, as the other woman’s hands return to her hips. They mutually lean in, connecting their mouths in an open embrace. It’s reminiscent of the previous night, when she had straddled Valentina on the bed. They hadn’t finished what they started then, and the residual desire sits very close to the surface as they slowly explore each other now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s thumb draws circles on Valentina’s neck just below her ear, as their lips glide against each others. The other woman easily pushes her tongue into her mouth, and she quickly latches onto it. The texture of it is somewhat rough in comparison to the silky lips that move against her own. Juliana can’t stop herself from suckling on the other woman’s tongue, and her hips twitch involuntarily forward. She feels Valentina’s hands move up under her shirt, sliding along her ribcage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brief thought that they maybe should stop floats across Juliana’s mind but quickly dissipates. Their mouths break away for a moment. She keeps their foreheads connected. They both breathe labored warm breaths in the space between them. Juliana can see Valentina starting to visibly shake with desire, and her body vibrates in the same manner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I touch you?” Valentina asks, in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods her head quickly in response. The other woman closes her eyes, as she moves her hands further up under her shirt. She’s being so feather light with her touches. Juliana wonders if Valentina is starting to feel cautious about them, as well. Their desperate physical need for each other seems to be slowly changing shape—morphing into a delicate desire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s first sexual experience, with the boy, had felt obligatory. Her second, with Valentina, had been deeply urgent, and the next prominent one had been a curious exploration. There had been other minor times in the hotel shower and in the moments after they just finished where they promised that they were going to go to sleep but just couldn’t stop touching each other. Those had felt like races, rooted in a need to satisfy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was happening between them now felt different. Juliana wasn’t ready to label it yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s hands caress her breasts, sliding smoothly and gripping more firmly at the right spots. Valentina’s lips work at her neck, following a similar pattern. Juliana’s eyes are shut tight. She feels very determined to absorb every sensation. She rocks in the other woman’s lap, somewhat shamelessly. It was impossible to remain still when Valentina was attending to her so carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make me happy,” Juliana says, softly. Her head tilted and eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands are threaded up through the other woman’s hair. The tips of her fingers massaging at the base of Valentina’s scalp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t really get a chance to tell you how I felt before,” she continues. “I just know that I’m happy when we’re together. It’s not a feeling I’ve had a lot of in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina pulls back, and they look at each other quietly. She drops her hands from underneath her shirt and brings one up to cradle Juliana’s face. The other woman’s thumb slides across her bottom lip. The room is a little darker now. The sun is nearly completely set behind the blue ocean that lines the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches as Valentina’s throat bobs, swallowing thickly. The other woman moves her hands to her hips, dipping her thumbs in the sides of Juliana’s underwear. They both work to remove them and then she settles back in Valentina’s lap, this time wrapping her legs around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure why I bothered to put those on,” Juliana says, on a weak laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The serious expression on Valentina’s face falters for a moment, as a small smile crosses her lips. She very slowly slides her right hand towards Juliana’s center. First, tracing her index finger along the top of her thigh, then circling her hipbone. Her fingertips follow the natural crevice where her legs and hips join, sloping down across her lower abdomen and finally along the very inside of her thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s doing her best to keep her heart rate and her breathing steady. She feels them both becoming erratic with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Valentina finally touches her where she wants most, a small moan escapes her lips. There’s virtually no resistance with how slick and warm she’s become. She drops her forehead to Valentina’s shoulder, as the other woman works in a circular path. She repeatedly slides down to collect the wetness and back up to circle her need.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman’s pace is bordering on maddening. Juliana pulls her into a deep kiss to distract herself from trying to find a way to just desperately impale herself on Valentina’s persistent touch. She bites down on the other woman’s bottom lip, lightly tugging at the flesh as she backs away. She then connects their foreheads, and her eyes close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to make you happy for as long as you’ll let me,” Valentina whispers between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana wraps her arms behind the other woman’s neck, using it as leverage to roll herself harder into Valentina’s touch. The deliberate and rhythmic advancing of her hips sends a very clear message. Valentina finally adjusts, pushing her fingers inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana nods vehemently. She attempts to kiss the other woman, but fails at keeping her mouth steady against hers. She’s too focused on meeting each thrust with her hips. She knows Valentina’s wrist is trapped at a somewhat uncomfortable angle between them, but Juliana is doing her best to take full advantage of the other woman’s long slender fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, I need you against me,” Juliana begs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves her hands down suddenly, grabbing at the bottom of Valentina’s tank top. She roughly pulls it up over the other woman’s head. It breaks their contact momentarily. Juliana removes her own t-shirt briskly and discards it to the side. Once it’s off, she repositions her arms behind Valentina’s shoulders and neck. Their naked chests melt together, as Valentina enters her again, and they continue their movement. Juliana cups the back of her head, driving her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Her hips roll frantically in time with Valentina’s efforts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their interactions have become decidedly less delicate, but feel just as intentional. Juliana isn’t racing to a finish, as much as she’s attempting to draw every second of pleasure from this. Valentina is right there with her, watching closely for each tiny change of breath or inflection in her moans. They keep their eyes locked together. A thin sheen of perspiration covers them both. The light she left on earlier in the bathroom is the only thing illuminating them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” Juliana whines softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels her release approaching, a tight coiling sensation low in her belly threatening to erupt. She leans back a little, pulling Valentina forward. The angle opens the space between them just enough for the other woman to work more freely. Juliana tightens her ankles around Valentina’s back, bringing her deeper. Her abdomen muscles feel strained. They beg her to let up for a moment, but she ignores them. She’s too far gone now. The fluttering starts, and she clinches and writhes around Valentina’s fingers. The moans spill from her throat, resounding off the walls of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She works to slow her movements, as she pulls the other woman tightly against her. Juliana turns her face into Valentina’s neck, breathing heavily against her damp skin. The other woman squeezes her arms around her, as well. Her nose is buried in her hair. They stay like that for a while, just reveling in the connection of their flush skin. As they begin to calm, Juliana swears she hears the words “te quiero” whispered in the rushed sound of their heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A strange noise in the distance slowly draws Juliana’s eyes open. She’s laying in Valentina’s bed, feeling pleasantly warm and hazy. The room is softly lit from the morning light outside. Their evening together had left her quite exhausted and made it easy to slip into a deep sleep last night. But, now, something was pulling her out of her restful slumber. The noise seems muffled and confusing, at first. As each of her senses starts to fully wake, it becomes sharper in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushes herself up to a sitting position, her stiff muscles protesting the movement. The blankets fall to her waist, as she runs her hands up through her messy hair. She slides her palms down to her face and rubs at her eyes and cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smell of Valentina is still fragrant on her hands. Her mind momentarily drifts back to the previous evening. Following their encounter on the window seat, a leisurely make out session had led to a moderately coordinated attempt to move to the bed. They barely made it onto the edge before she had eagerly entered Valentina. The new position had inspired her to drop to her knees. The other woman had gripped at her head desperately, encouraging Juliana’s attention with her words and her touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of arguing pulls her back into the present. It’s definitely Valentina’s voice she’s hearing in the distance. She takes a brief glance at a sleeping Lanna and then slides off the bed. She searches the floor for her discarded clothes and dresses quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana knows it would probably be in her best interest to slow down for a moment and collect herself, but a distressed Valentina trumps everything in her logic. She exits the room in a rush, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana walks down the hallway. As she nears the end of it, she leans over the bannister a little. She peers down into the foyer, finally spotting Valentina there. She’s standing near the front door, with her hands on her hips. A tall young man is in front of her, with a large colorful bouquet of roses extending from his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina is clearly not pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine with whatever kind of break you needed,” the man says. “A chance to get it out of your system.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t see the other woman’s face completely, but she knows in her heart that she’s rolling her eyes at that comment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. Why can’t you get this? It wasn’t just a break,” Valentina responds. “It’s over for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You don’t mean that, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about that particular term of endearment mixed with his dismissive tone fills Juliana’s chest with an immediate uneasy feeling. Sliding her hand along the rail, she makes her way to the stairs. She watches her feet drop against each step, her eyes steadily becoming clouded with anger. It’s then that she remembers calling Valentina the same thing last night in an aching plea. She feels her cheeks warm at the thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she reaches the final step, her head raises and she sees the other woman turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucho, you need to leave,” Valentina says, not taking her eyes off Juliana.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands reach out blindly, attempting to push him toward the door. The boy’s confusion is evident on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should talk about this,” he counters. “I know you miss me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina finally turns towards him. Her jaw flexes, as she leans in closer. Her eyes are fixed on his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you please just go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares at her blankly and shakes his head in defiance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not without you, baby. I’ll keep coming back every day…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t hear anymore of this. She’s sure that this young man genuinely believes he’s making a grand romantic gesture, but all she can hear is the need for a restraining order. His refusal to listen and his insistence triggers something inside her, and she steps forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Valentina asked you to leave,” she states sternly, as her chin raises.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy’s eyes drift over to her, finally fully acknowledging her existence in the room. He licks his lips, with a smirk and then lets out an abrupt laugh. He looks back at Valentina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re training the cleaning staff to be bodyguards now?” he asks, his eyebrows lifting in amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You pretentious asshole,” Valentina says, shoving his arm. “She’s my girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The statement echoes off the high ceilings of the foyer. Only silence follows the other woman’s voice. The three of them are frozen in reaction. Juliana is genuinely taken back, her mouth dropping open just a little as nervous breaths escape in repetition.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure what services you’ve agreed to, but she’s cashed the check.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana turns her head quickly in the direction of the new voice. She finds Eva there, leaning against the threshold of the entrance to the main hall. Her arms are crossed in front of her body. A sly smile sits on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana’s brow scrunches, as she stares at the woman incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I’m gone for three weeks and you hire a prostitute,” Lucho huffs loudly. “You must <em>really</em> miss me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t miss you,” Valentina all but spits out. Her eyes scan down the front of him, raising in contempt. “Believe me, she’s far exceeded anything you ever accomplished for me in our time together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words are delivered in a harsh whisper and, for the first time today, Lucho appears to have understood her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana shakes her head in exasperation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does Eva think I accepted that offensive bribe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question is clearly addressed to Valentina, and the other woman turns around slowly to meet her gaze. Juliana watches her eyes bounce back and forth between her and her sister. The expectation that Valentina would quickly state that she ‘has no clue’ is rapidly slipping away. The seconds tick by, thundering in Juliana’s ears. She blinks her eyes rapidly, in a feeble attempt to hold back the tears forming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina just stands there silently. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it immediately. The desperate look on her face is enough to make Juliana start to shake with frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls her eyes away from Valentina to see Lucho and Eva looking at her expectantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s all too much. Her throat constricts, and she bites at the inside of her cheek. Juliana can’t be here in this place with these people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns around, taking big steps towards anywhere but here. She finds herself making her way back up the stairs to Valentina’s room. She hears the other woman call out her name, but she keeps walking with her head forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana pushes Valentina’s bedroom door open, and her gaze immediately lands on Lanna. The pup is still on the bed, but now she’s sitting upright and looking quite attentive and concerned. Lanna no doubt heard the yelling from before and can feel the distress emanating from Juliana. She needs to get them out of here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spots her bag on the floor and scoops it up, placing it on the end of the bed. She then begins searching through the clothes stacked inside for a pair of jeans to change into.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juls,” Valentina says, her breathing strained as she closes the door behind her. “You move so fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The anger that had been fueling Juliana starts to give way to a deep disappointment. She keeps her eyes on her task, as the tears begin to fill her vision. She knew this was too good to be true. She told herself last night that this could crumble at any moment, but she had foolishly insisted on believing that it wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please let me explain,” the other woman begs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana can’t look at her. She keeps her eyes down, as she pulls her jeans up her lean legs and picks up a bra. A firm hand grips her forearm stopping her motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Valentina asks, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hot tears release from her eyes and spill down her cheeks. She turns her body, sitting down on the end of the bed. Juliana pulls at the garment in her hands and then forces herself to finally look over at the other woman. The glassy blue eyes staring back at her make her chest ache terribly. She fights to not react to the sensation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know he was going to deposit it,” the other woman says, quietly shaking her head. “I asked Alirio to give the check to our family accountant. I was so annoyed. I just wanted it gone, so I told him to take care of it. I swear I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana eyes her for a moment. She then licks at her lips and nods her head solemnly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t like this feeling. When Valentina and her are in their own little bubble, it’s the safest place in the world. But the minute they step out of it, she’s feels so lost. It’s just so far removed from what she’s known.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your family accountant,” she states under her breath, her eyes rolling up lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes in a deep breath and stands up. She tosses the bra back into her bag, resigned to the fact that she no longer even cares about putting it on under her t-shirt. Juliana pulls at the zipper on her luggage, closing it up. She reaches over, plucking Lanna’s leash from where it sits on the dresser. Her eyes are focused on nothing in particular, as she rubs at the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go,” she states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s early,” Valentina counters, in a high tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s after 10,” Juliana replies simply, sliding her phone into her back pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She motions to Lanna, indicating for her to get up and follow. The pup jumps off the bed and stands at her feet. She pulls the wide strap connected to her bag over her shoulder and opens the door. The most she can muster is a tight smile in Valentina’s direction and then she exits the room. Juliana can feel her heart racing, as she makes her way swiftly down the steps and out the front door. She doesn’t know where Eva or Lucho have gone to, but she’s grateful they’re nowhere to be seen right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she nears the driveway, she spots her car parked in front of one of the garage doors and prays that her keys are inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She needs this to be over with. She needs to be off of the Carvajal property and back onto her originally intended path. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana loads Lanna and her bag in and quickly slides into the driver’s seat. Her wrist turns, pushing the key in the ignition forward to start the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The passenger door suddenly opens and Valentina climbs in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana watches her, her mouth slightly agape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going with you,” the other woman states, as she buckles her seatbelt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes meet, and they stare openly at each other. Valentina’s eyes are still red and puffy from her earlier tears. The ache returns to Juliana’s chest, and she bites at her bottom lip to keep from verbally expressing it. Why wouldn’t the other woman just let her escape? Everything is lighting up her senses, sending her warning signals to protect herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t let you go like this,” Valentina says, softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana instantly pouts at the plea. The tears are now actively rolling down the other woman’s cheeks. The defiance in her gaze still holds strong. Even in this difficult moment, Valentina refuses to look away. Her expression is so intense and serious, just like last night before they made love. Juliana’s brain stutters for a second at that word. But that’s what it was, wasn’t it? A physical expression of what she was afraid to verbalize. Juliana’s chin drops, as she closes her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the only thing I asked of you,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina doesn’t reply, but she can feel the other woman’s stare warm on her neck. She finally looks over to see a brief flash of recognition dance across her face. At the very beginning, Valentina had pinky promised her on that first day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to not fight me, Val. I need you to get out of my car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana forces the words out of her mouth, her stomach in knots. She swallows thickly. Everything feels too slow and too fast all at the same time. She understands the fear that she sees in the other woman’s eyes, because it’s reflected in her own. She attempts to explain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise it’s not for forever. I just need some time to think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” the other woman questions, her voice sounding broken. “Cause this is feeling very final.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s then that Valentina cracks and can’t hold her gaze. She looks down, thumbing at her palm nervously. Her determination seems gone. It’s been replaced with a vulnerable sadness that shatters Juliana’s heart. Her throat catches, and it renders her momentarily speechless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana reaches over, cupping Valentina’s cheek in her palm. Her thumb gently strokes her smooth skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Val,” she says tenderly, as she rests her forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slides her hand from the other woman’s neck down to the center of her chest. She can feel her heartbeat steady and swift beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. Juliana lifts her hand from that contact, keeping it suspended between them. She slowly extends her pinky finger out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliana wants to replace the former promise with a new one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the opposite of their previous agreement. That one guaranteed a consensual departure. This one was a promise of return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentina’s eyes move up to meet Juliana’s. Her lips twitch into a small pout and then a sad smile. She takes in a breath and closes her eyes. When they flutter back open, she extends her pinky finger to link with Juliana’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at that! I actually managed to return in a somewhat timely manner. Haha. This was one of those chapters that I've been thinking about since the beginning of the story, so it was a bit of a blessing and a curse to finally write it. It may have turned out a little more melodramatic than originally intended, but I've been reading a lot of spanish language Juliantina on Wattpad here lately. And, y'all. Y'ALL. Its intense over there. Lol. </p><p>Thanks for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think about this one. Hope y'all enjoyed ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>